Wasted Youth
by Contando Historias
Summary: Era confuso lo que sentía por Isabella en ese momento, era demasiado joven para ponerle nombre a mis sentimientos, pero sabía que disfrutaba el tiempo juntos, quería poder tenerla solo para mí de nuevo, incluso si eso sonaba jodidamente posesivo. Había amado a Isabella desde entonces y lo haría para siempre, incluso sino estaba a su lado.
1. Wasted Youth

_**¡HISTORIA SIN BETEAR!**_

 _ **Edward POV**_

Estábamos perdiendo la última clase, encerrados en mi camioneta bastante lejos de la preparatoria, a la orilla de la carretera, escondidos entre un montón de arboles que permitían que nadie viera que tenía a mi preciosa Isabella a horcajadas sobre mi regazo, los vidrios polarizados estaban empañados y ella se movía deliciosamente sobre mí.

―Mi padre va a matarme si se entera que falte de nuevo a clase. ―murmuró contra mis labios, sabía que lo haría y que probablemente me culparía de nuevo, pero si algo le había quedado claro al señor Swan hasta ahora, era que intentar castigar a Isabella con mantenerla alejada de mí, resultaba incluso peor que saltarnos una maldita clase de literatura.

―Si supiera lo que haces en lugar de tomar clase, sabría que la ausencia no es por lo que debería estar molesto. ―respondí metiendo mis manos bajo su top verde y blanco, ella soltó una ligera carcajada contra mis labios. No era mi culpa que mi chica tuviera practica con las animadoras los viernes, cuando había comenzado a salir con ella, ni siquiera sabía que ese club existía.

Ella sonrió descaradamente contra mis labios y se alejó un poco, colocando una de sus manos en mi rostro, estaba sonrojada, agitada y aquel pequeño uniforme no me dejaba pensar claramente.

―El fin de semana Charlie irá a pescar con Bill. ―murmuró con esa sexy voz ronca con la que hablaba cuando estaba excitada.

― ¿Tendrás que quedarte con Sue de nuevo? ―pregunté intentando calmar una parte de mi cuerpo que se negaba a bajar, Bella podía dejarme tocarla en aquella camioneta, pero su única regla era no tener sexo ahí, no quería que la vieran desnuda, Forks era un lugar pequeño y aun con lo discreto que era nuestro escondite, podía haber algún cazador entre los bosques esperando a que la desnudara para tener una buena vista de una chica joven.

Sue y Charlie no habían llegado aun a vivir juntos, seguían siendo pareja y se veían felices, pero por alguna razón desconocida nunca habían dado el siguiente paso, Bella creía que cuando Jacob fuera a la Universidad, Sue finalmente iría a vivir con ellos, pero Jacob se había ido unos meses atrás y la mudanza no había ocurrido.

―No, Sue saldrá de la ciudad, así que estaré sola en casa. ―añadió sonriente, ahora entendía a donde iba la conversación, sonreí de lado y con mi mano bajo su blusa la empuje más contra mi cuerpo.

Hacía nueve meses, cuando ella había celebrado su cumpleaños, decidió que quería perder la virginidad, ni siquiera me pregunto, solo apareció en mi casa sabiendo que mis padres no estarían, y yo estaba encantado de seguirle el juego, no creí que llegaría a más, ella siempre me cortaba antes de siquiera tocar su abdomen con mis dedos, pero aquella tarde, cuando no detuvo mis manos, la miré con el ceño fruncido, ella me beso y me dio la respuesta que quería hacia tanto tiempo. No iba a negar que deseaba a Isabella con cada hormona de mi cuerpo, tenía sueños bastante gráficos sobre ella y no podía pasar una tarde entera a su lado sin necesitar una ducha fría, así que el "sí" en ese beso, fue la puta gloria.

Nos habíamos conocido desde pequeños, la madre de Isabella había muerto cuando tenía seis, entonces mi madre se había ofrecido a cuidar a Bella por las tardes ya que su padre trabajaba todo el día, ella era esta chica vestida de miles de colores y enormes ojos marrones, éramos polos opuestos obligados a llevarse bien, yo era un año mayor que ella, así que me sentía el adulto entre ambos, la regañaba por tocar o romper mis cosas, aunque la única ocasión en que había roto algo mío, había sido un accidente.

Ella solo quería seguirme a todas partes, de niños la obligaba a jugar lo que yo quisiera, aunque de alguna manera siempre terminaba jugando algo que ella había inventado de la nada.

Cuando iba en sexto de primaria, comenzaron los roces con las chicas, cuando te dabas cuenta de que no tenían piojos y resultaban incluso bonitas a la vista, fue entonces que salí con una chica por primera vez, Kate, rubia, de ojos azules y me regalaba su pastel de chocolate desde tercer año, Isabella se había puesto furiosa e incluso había esperado por mí en la entrada de la casa, ni siquiera mi madre tenía tanto interés en ello.

Le dije que quería que se detuviera, estaba enojado con ella por intentar que Kate se alejara de mí. Sonrojada y furiosa, me grito que no podía salir con ninguna chica, porque nosotros teníamos que estar juntos, me reí de ella por semejante tontería, teníamos once y diez años, ¿cuándo había decidido que teníamos que estar juntos? Le deje en claro que no íbamos a estar juntos nunca y le grite que se fuera de mi casa para nunca volver. Como todas nuestras peleas, creí que volvería al día siguiente a disculparse y olvidaríamos todo hasta la próxima pelea, pero no lo hizo.

Una semana después de que ella decidiera ignorarme en la escuela, en la calle, por teléfono e incluso cuando mi madre pasaba a recogernos, le reclame por estar enojada, ella no tenía derecho a molestarse cuando era ella quien había arruinado mi cita, dijo que era mi culpa por salir con otras niñas, mi madre decía que teníamos discusiones como si fuéramos un matrimonio y lo encontraba gracioso, para mí era algo serio, Isabella había decidido que yo le pertenecía y eso no me gustaba.

Tome su reclamo como un reto y de pronto invitaba a cada chica de mi salón a comer a mi casa, sabiendo que Isabella estaría ahí, me reía con ellas y les servía doble postre porque "eran lindas", ella estaba furiosa, creí que estaba por lograr que se disculpara, hasta que una tarde, después de clases, ella fue hacia otro auto en lugar de esperar a mi madre, la tome del brazo y le dije que no podía irse con otra persona, porque mi madre se preocuparía, ella dijo que su padre le había pedido a Sue que la recogiera e iría con ella y su hijo Jacob, le reclame por querer irse con otras personas, ella dijo que mi madre lo sabía.

Cuando subí a la camioneta, estaba más que enojado, conocía a Jacob y no me agradaba en absoluto, era la clase de chico que quería agradarle a todos y odiaba eso, entonces le pregunte a mi madre porque no me había dicho que Bella ya no iría con nosotros, ella dijo que Charlie la había llamado después de que me dejo en clase, al parecer, ahora Bella pasaría las tardes con Sue, según mi madre, Sue y Charlie estaban saliendo y querían que sus hijos comenzaran a llevarse, pero yo sabía que eso era idea de Bella.

En la secundaria, peleábamos por absolutamente todo, era una constante guerra de poderes entre nosotros, ella se había vuelto la chica que todos conocían, sonriente con todo el mundo, con cientos de amigos y para mi mala suerte se había puesto preciosa, ella sabía como sacarme de quicio y yo solo quería molestarla por haberme dejado, al menos en mi mente lo veía así, ella me había cambiado por Jacob Black y yo era un chico celoso.

Ellos eran como hermanos y estaba claro que Isabella y yo no lo éramos, nunca hubo una relación fraternal entre nosotros, la quería, pero no como a una hermana, en una de nuestras peleas, le reclame por salir con el estúpido de James, un chico de su clase del que no conocía más que su nombre, ella dijo que iba a salir con quien quisiera, le dije que tenía prohibido salir con él y ella se lo tomo como un reto, cuando la vi de nuevo con él en medio del pasillo, simplemente tuve que mirar al tipo con mi rostro de _"voy a partirte la cara si vuelves a poner tus manos en ella"_ , así era como Bella la había nombrado, la tome del brazo y la lleve hasta la parte trasera de la escuela, ya todo el mundo sabía que terminaríamos gritándonos así que a nadie le importo seguirnos.

Ella me llamó idiota, fue la primera vez que me insulto directamente, le dije que ella era una niña caprichosa, entre gritos terminó por cabrearme por completo cuando dijo que dejaría que James la besara si eso era lo que ella quería, justo después de haberle dicho que no la quería cerca de ese tipo.

Le dije que si se atrevía a besarlo iba a golpearlo y sería su culpa, tuve mi fase rebelde en que me peleaba con todo el mundo a golpes, me dijo que iba a dejar que la besara todos los días, que sería su primer beso y yo no podría evitarlo, entre gritos terminé por robarle su preciado primer beso, ella me miró con los ojos abiertos incrédula de que lo hubiera hecho, le dije que ahora no iba a poder tener su primer beso con James nunca y por supuesto me insulto de nuevo.

Al día siguiente, como si me hubiera estado esperando todo el día para hacerlo, decidió besar a James justo cuando salimos de clases, terminé golpeando a James ahí mismo, solo un golpe directo a la quijada, ella había soltado un grito de sorpresa, pero estaba seguro de que lo había hecho a propósito, no pude discutir con ella el tema porque me llevaron a detención y al tipo a la enfermería, Bella se fue a casa furiosa junto a Sue y Jacob.

Mi madre me amenazó con cambiarme de escuela si volvían a llamarla por golpear a alguien, así que mis días de pelearme con cualquier idiota terminaron, un par de días después, Esme me envió a disculparme con Isabella, lo que llevó a que nos gritáramos de nuevo, me dijo que si yo podía salir con una chica tras otra, ella podía salir con el chico que ella quisiera, estaba claro que aun estaba dolida por lo que había pasado años atrás, le dije que si tanto quería salir con un chico, yo saldría con ella.

Era confuso lo que sentía por Isabella en ese momento, era demasiado joven para ponerle nombre a mis sentimientos, pero sabía que disfrutaba el tiempo juntos, quería poder tenerla solo para mí de nuevo, incluso si eso sonaba jodidamente posesivo.

Seguíamos peleando como un par de idiotas, pero estaba loco por ella, tenía una personalidad intensa que me atraía de manera extraña, simplemente disfrutaba discutir y gritar con ella tanto como amaba rodearla con mi brazo mientras caminábamos por la escuela.

En la preparatoria ella se unió a las animadoras y solo consiguió llamar la atención de más hombres parecidos a James, irónicamente él no era uno de ellos, después de aquella patética pelea él se había alejado de mi castaña.

Intentaba no ser un idiota celoso todo el tiempo, pero Isabella era la chica nueva con cuerpo de bailarina, metida en esos diminutos uniformes que hacían voltear a cualquiera, así que pasaba gran parte de mi día frustrado por las miradas que recibía, había dejado bien claro que salía con ella desde el momento en que había entrado a la escuela, pero eso no impedía que todo el mundo estuviera observándola.

Sabía que Isabella no tenía interés en ningún otro chico, pero era un hombre celoso y me volvía loco ver a otros desearla y desnudarla con la mirada.

Después de arreglar nuestra ropa y retomar el camino a su casa, la vi bostezar un par de veces, sabía que había tenido un proyecto importante para la clase de anatomía, así que no me sorprendía que estuviera agotada, habíamos pasado el último fin de semana terminando esa cosa, ella era fanática de la materia, pero la maestra era algo exigente, la había tenido el año anterior y había estado a punto de suspenderla, así que aun con su amor por la ciencia, Isabella no estaba pasándola bien con los exámenes y trabajos, mientras que yo por alguna suerte del destino había encontrado interesante el tema y eso facilitaba que la ayudara.

―El sábado habrá una fiesta en Port Angeles, unos amigos de mis padres estarán en el pueblo unos días y quiero evitar las cenas incomodas, así que ¿Qué te parece si pasamos el fin de semana allá? ―murmuré estacionándome frente a su casa, tenía los ojos somnolientos y luchaba por no quedarse dormida, me miró sonriendo antes de asentir.

―Le diré a Charlie, pero claro. ―susurró antes de un largo bostezo, bajé de la camioneta y di la vuelta para abrir la puerta para ella, su padre casi siempre llegaba después de las siete, así que pasábamos las tardes entre su casa y la mía, no quería ir a pasar la tarde con los viejos amigos de Carlisle y Esme, así que nos quedaríamos.

El lugar estaba vacío como era de esperar, nos recostamos en un largo sofá en la sala para ver una vieja película de terror que Isabella podía ver mil veces, se acomodo sobre mi pecho y unos minutos después de que inicio, ella se quedó dormida. Acaricie su cabello y ella se acomodo mejor entre mis brazos, metiendo una de sus piernas entre las mías y soltando un suave suspiro de satisfacción.

La película era sobre una cinta que mataba personas o algo así, Bella la había visto por primera vez cuando tenía solo cinco años, sus padres la habían alquilado para verla cuando ella se fuera a dormir, pero ella se oculto en la esquina de la escalera que daba a la sala, para poder verla en secreto, cuando la veías siendo un adulto, en realidad no daba miedo, pero ella había tenido pesadillas después de esa noche, por meses tuvo que dormir con sus padres, decía que le gustaba verla porque le recordaba tiempos más simples, suponía que le recordaba a su madre arropándola para dormir protegida y por eso había creado un vinculo con esa terrible película.

Bella no hablaba a menudo de su madre, cuando la mencionaba era sin intención y siempre cambiaba el tema de inmediato, lo poco que sabía de René Swan, era por una conversación años atrás, cuando ella simplemente recordó el cumpleaños de su madre y decidió llevarle flores, después de despedirse y decirle que la amaba, fuimos a mi casa, nos recostamos en silencio en mi habitación y me hablo de ella, la recordaba con cariño solo no le gustaba hablar de ella, se sentía nostálgica y pasaban días antes de volver a sentirse tranquila.

Cuando éramos niños nunca se me ocurrió preguntar sobre su madre, ni siquiera intente abrazarla o algo así, solo la tome en mi vida como algo que debía estar ahí, como si mi madre la hubiera llevado para nosotros, Isabella decía que por eso le gustaba estar conmigo, porque todos le preguntaban cosas sobre su madre, querían hacerla sentir mejor mencionando cosas buenas de ella o prometiéndole que la cuidaría desde el cielo, ella simplemente estaba triste y quería no pensar en ello, pero incluso su padre le impedía dejarlo atrás, mientras yo solo la "adopte" en mi vida, sin preguntas, ni sonrisas falsas, la dejaba jugar y olvidar todo lo demás, aunque fuera por unas horas.

Cerca de las siete cuando la película se había terminado, mi madre me envió un mensaje para que recordarme que había prometido ir a cenar con ellos, así que me levanté con Isabella en mis brazos para llevarla hasta su recamara, la deje en su cama y escribí una simple nota para despedirme, salí de su casa antes de que Charlie llegara, pocas veces nos encontramos en la puerta y una ocasión me encontró saliendo del cuarto de Bella, pero a pesar de lo que podía parecer, respetaba al señor Swan, así que evitaba que eso ocurriera a menudo.

Los invitados de mis padres eran viejos compañeros de la Universidad, tenían tres hijos, una chica de diecisiete llamada Jane, Emma de dieciséis y Alec, él era mucho mayor que nosotros y por lo que sabía estaba estudiando medicina. Aro, era un amigo de Carlisle, habían estudiado juntos y la amistad había permanecido con el tiempo, sus vidas eran bastante parecidas, con la única excepción de que los Vulturi eran asquerosamente ricos, Aro nunca había ejercido la medicina, al menos no como mi padre, prefería aportar grandes donaciones a hospitales de todo el mundo, entre ellos el de Forks, suponía que podía darse el lujo de hacerlo, su fortuna llegaría hasta sus bisnietos sin que alguno de ellos tuviera que trabajar.

Conocía Jane bastante bien, no éramos precisamente cercanos, pero con la relación entre nuestros padres y la cercanía en nuestras edades, nos habíamos llegado a conocer, tenía una personalidad difícil de llevar, no me consideraba una persona fácil para tratar, pero ella era simplemente imposible, era fría y cruel con aquellos que consideraba inferiores, mientras que los que teníamos la suerte de entrar en sus estándares teníamos que soportar la falsa sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras que Emma era más reservada y había hablado con ella tan solo un par de veces. Con Alec jamás había tenido oportunidad de hablar realmente, Aro presumía sobre su hijo todo el tiempo, pero no era común que él estuviera presente.

Mientras nuestros padres charlaban en la terraza de la casa, subí a dejar mi chaqueta a mi cuarto, la lance sobre la cama sin mucho interés y revisé mi teléfono, Bella había enviado un mensaje de buenas noches y que me portara bien con los invitados de Esme, sonreí ante el comentario y lo deje sobre la mesa de noche.

―Ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez. ―miré hacia la puerta con cierta sorpresa y fruncí el ceño, Jane estaba recargada en la puerta con una sonrisa extrañamente diferente, sonreí de vuelta y asentí antes de caminar fuera del cuarto y empujarla para salir ambos. ―Recuerdo que peleamos porque seguías repitiendo que tenías una novia aquí y yo quería jugar a la casita contigo. ―murmuró intentando bromear, comencé a bajar las escaleras con ella siguiéndome de cerca.

Recordaba aquel día, tenía probablemente trece cuando eso paso, justo las primeras vacaciones en que fuimos a visitarlos, le había pedido a Isabella que fuera mi novia justo antes de irme, era estúpido dado que ella tenía doce y no tenía idea de que le estaba hablando, pero en mi cabeza no podía procesar la idea de irme tan lejos de ella, sentía que podía enamorarse de alguien en esas dos semanas, mi madre decía que estaba siendo exagerado, ahora que lo pensaba realmente lo había sido, pero en ese momento mi mejor manera de arreglarlo fue hacerla mi novia. Cuando llegamos a casa de los Vulturi, Jane intento colgarse de mí un par de veces, al principio no me importo en absoluto, solo la quitaba de encima y le pedía me dejara tranquilo, pero luego ella intento besarme porque según ella estábamos jugando a "la casita" y los papás se besaban, me puse furioso, tenía años sin jugar ese tipo de cosas, me consideraba demasiado grande para hacerlo, y cada que intentaba besarme tenía que decirle que tenía una novia en mi casa, por supuesto que los adultos a cargo creían que era una tontería de niños, pero para mí era bastante serio.

A Bella no le importo, al llegar a casa le conté lo sucedido aun algo molesto y ella solo se río a carcajadas, la miré mal y ella dejo un beso demasiado inocente sobre mis labios, diciendo que ella también les había dicho a todos que éramos novios. No volví a pensar en ello hasta ahora, no parecía un tema importante.

―No bromeaba, Isabella sigue siendo mi novia. ―respondí sin darle mayor importancia, ella soltó una suave carcajada detrás de mí, fuimos hasta el patio donde nuestros padres se encontraban, Emma estaba sentada en la mesa mientras ellos charlaban en las sillas de jardín.

―No tienes de que preocuparte, ya no me gusta jugar a la casita. ―exclamó con cierta diversión, asentí antes de sentarme en una de las sillas junto a Emma, Jane se sentó al otro lado aun sonriendo. ―Y me encantaría conocer a la famosa Isabella.

―Supongo que puedes conocerla, la invitaré mañana a cenar. ―ella asintió con esa sonrisa nueva.

― ¿Ya elegiste Universidad? ―asentí mirando hacia donde se encontraban nuestros padres.

―Envíe un par de solicitudes, Harvard es la primera opción. ―expliqué, desde hacía años había decidido estudiar negocios, mi padre había esperado que eligiera la medicina al igual que él, pero no tenía ni la paciencia, ni el estómago para abrir a un ser humano, probablemente vomitaría en la primera clase y me echarían del curso. Aun así, había la misma Universidad, era una buena escuela y Bella iría ahí en unos años, cuando terminara el curso pre médico, porque quería ser pediatra algún día. ― ¿Qué hay de ti?

―No iré a la universidad este año. ―la miré confundido, aun con lo extraño que era su padre, sabía que él quería que ellas tuvieran una carrera. ―Estaré en un instituto de artes plásticas en Londres por un año. Mi padre no cree que sea una carrera, así que prometí volver el siguiente año para estudiar cualquier cosa que él elija, mientras pueda ir a ese instituto.

La cena se pasó rápido, el padre de Jane no había perdido ni un solo segundo para hablar de lo orgulloso que se sentía de que su hijo estuviera preparándose para ser un gran doctor, en ocasiones sentía que era una forma de restregarle en la cara a mi padre que su único hijo no lo haría, pero conociendo a Carlisle, ignoraría los comentarios olímpicamente.

Cuando estuve en mi habitación llame a Isabella, no era demasiado tarde, faltaban unos minutos para las once, pero ella tenía ese extraño habito de bajar justo a esa hora a comer cereales, incluso si estaba demasiado cansada para hacerlo. Así que seguramente estaría preparándolos en la cocina.

―Hola. ―exclamó al segundo timbrazo, podía imaginarla en la cocina con una vieja playera que se había robado de mi armario hacia un año, descalza y evitando hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a Charlie.

―Hola. ―murmuré poniéndome de pie para buscar mi pijama, escuché como jalaba algo y tiraba un par de cosas, la caja de su cereal favorito estaba en la parte alta de la alacena, su padre solía bajarlo donde ella pudiera tomarlo, pero siempre que Isabella decidía arreglar la cocina, terminaba poniéndolo de vuelta arriba.

―Espera. ―respondió antes de poder decir otra cosa y solo escuche como levantaba y movía cosas. ―Listo. ―exclamó de vuelta al teléfono. ― ¿Cómo te fue en la cena? ¿Hiciste enojar a Esme? ―preguntó con esa suave carcajada que encontraba tan dulce.

―Fue mejor de lo esperado. ―respondí mientras ponía el teléfono en alta voz sobre la cama, la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada y las otras recamaras estaba lo bastante lejos para no molestarme en ser silencioso. Lancé la playera que había usado durante el día al cesto y comencé a ponerme la que usaba para dormir. ―Aunque prometí invitarte a cenar mañana.

―Creí que iríamos a Port Angeles mañana. ―respondió sin mucha emoción por pasar la noche en una aburrida cena.

―Esme quiere verte. ―mentí, ella no podía negarse a Esme, si había alguien en el mundo que le importaba a Isabella, esa era mi madre y no se negaría a pasar a verla si ella se lo pedía. ―Podemos cenar aquí y luego irnos a la fiesta.

― ¿Puedo ir a comer e irnos cuando haya luz en el camino? ―preguntó insegura, sabía que odiaba los viajes nocturnos en carretera, era una de las razones por las que si íbamos a Port Angeles debíamos quedarnos hasta el día siguiente.

―Creo que Esme está bien con eso. ―respondí con tranquilidad, terminando de ponerme la pijama volví a recostarme en la cama y tomé el teléfono. ― ¿Hablaste con Charlie?

―Sí, él está de acuerdo mientras prometas traerme de vuelta antes de que vuelta de su viaje de pesca. ―exclamó con un dejo divertido.

Después de unos minutos terminamos la conversación y me fui a dormir. La mañana fue relajada, le había prometido a Bella pasar a recogerla a medio día y le había explicado a mi madre que ella vendría a comer, claro que Esme estaba feliz de verla y de inmediato planeo una agradable cena con el platillo favorito de Bella.

Después de una ducha y el desayuno rápido, fui a buscar a mi chica. Había llegado temprano, una hora para ser exactos, pero ella estaba más que lista. Tenía preparada una maleta para llevar con nosotros a Port Angeles y usaba un vestido color vino que parecía una larga blusa con botones, ella estaba recorriendo la casa revisando que todo estuviera cerrado, mientras yo examinaba ese extraño vestido.

Era bonito, solo no parecía algo que ella habría elegido.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó deteniéndose frente a mí con una bonita sonrisa.

―Tu vestido. ―murmuré mirándola aun con curiosidad, ella se miró e hizo un gesto parecido al mío. El vestido podía fácilmente agregarle cinco años.

―Lo sé. ―exclamó volviéndome a mirarme. ―Pero Esme me lo obsequio en Navidad ¿recuerdas? ―eso tenía más sentido. Esa prenda podía ser perfectamente de mi madre. ―A Charlie le gusto. ―añadió dando una vuelta frente a mí, sonreí de lado y acomodé un mechón de cabello que se había salido de su perfecto arreglo.

―Estás preciosa. ―respondí con sinceridad, Bella hacía brillar cualquier cosa, era algo en ella que mejoraba todo a su paso. Su sonrisa se ensancho y salimos de la casa Swan rumbo a la mía, mi madre apenas la vio alabo su elección de vestido mientras Isabella sonreía feliz por alegrar Esme.

―Sabía que ese color te quedaría precioso. ―exclamó mi madre soltándola para verla entera, Bella asintió y podía ver por su rostro que no estaba segura de como responder a eso. ―Faltan unos minutos para que la comida este lista. ―asentimos y ella volvió a la cocina.

―Necesito ayuda para hacer una maleta como la tuya. ―murmuré mientras ella se giraba a mirarme de nuevo, sonrió y subimos las escaleras hasta mi habitación, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y Bella abrió la puerta del closet buscando algo de ropa. Me acerqué a ella y rodeé su cintura con uno de mis brazos, ella acomodó su cabeza contra mi hombro y sonrió de lado.

―Creí que haríamos tu maleta. ―exclamó con su voz risueña, dejé un delicado beso sobre su cuello y sonreí.

―Eso haremos. ―respondí y ella soltó esa bonita risa que podía hacer que mi cuerpo entero temblara.

No podía explicar claramente que era lo que había en Isabella, solo sabía que su sonrisa, su mirada juguetona y su personalidad perspicaz, me sacaban de quicio con facilidad y al mismo tiempo dudaba poder estar sin ella en mi vida.

Durante aquellos días en que ni siquiera hablábamos, estaba todo el tiempo de un humor apenas soportable y no perdía oportunidad de lanzar comentarios hirientes contra cualquiera que se cruzara en mi camino. Aun era un tipo sarcástico y molesto, no era un animado deportista o el amigo divertido del grupo, pero con ella a mi lado, los comentarios de ese tipo eran lanzados a quien los merecía y no a todos a mi alrededor.

Sabía que todo el mundo nos encontraba como dos piezas que no encajaban, con ella llena de colores y sonrisas, por Dios, era una porrista, se suponía que estuviera con el mariscal de campo o alguno de esos idiotas. Pero de alguna forma esa misma actitud vivaz y encantadora podía manejarme a su antojo, era patético lo fácil que Isabella podía controlarme con una sonrisa y aquella mirada inocente, no era un matón o algo así, pero después de golpear a James me había ganado cierta reputación que sin querer había mantenido con los años, y todos encontraban curiosa la forma en que ella podía manipularme.

Jasper, uno de los pocos amigos que mantenía en Forks, solía burlarse de mí cuando aparecía Isabella en mi campo de visión, decía que pasaba de un rostro de hastío a un idiota que podía vomitar corazones de un segundo a otro.

Y es que verla con nosotros era como encontrar un color vibrante en medio de sombras grises, no encajaba perfectamente, ni siquiera lo intentaba, pero era una de las cosas que amaba de Isabella, ella no iba a fingir ser alguien más para entrar a un grupo.

Hasta ahora no había logrado tener una amistad real con Rose o Alice, Emmett, por otro lado, amaba cuando Isabella aparecía en las fiestas o en el almuerzo, podía jurar haberlo visto cantando a Taylor Swift justo a Bella solo por diversión. Habían creado una relación de amistad tan profunda que solo ellos entendían, era una de las razones por las que Rosalie no tenía mucho apreció por Isabella. Ella y Emmett habían salido por casi un año y nunca había logrado ese nivel de intimidad con él.

Bella eligió un par de cosas mientras yo dejaba inocentes besos sobre su cuello, cuando un par de toques a la puerta nos hicieron tensarnos, ya nos había ocurrido que Esme entrara sin preguntar y había sido la primera vez en mi vida en que me había sonrojado frente a mi madre.

― ¿Edward? ―solté el cuerpo de Bella y ella fue a dejar la ropa sobre la cama, abrí la puerta y me encontré con Jane sonriente. ―Esme me envió a decirles que la cena está lista. ―exclamó mirándome e intentando ver a Isabella detrás de mí. ―Así que tú eres la famosa Isabella. ―exclamó una muy entusiasta Jane, Bella le sonrió de vuelta y asintió. ―Desde que tenía doce quise conocer a la novia de Edward Cullen. ―añadió divertida.

Bajamos al comedor donde ya estaban todos sentados, Jane se sentó justo al lado de Bella y durante toda la comida le hablo sobre aquel verano incomodo, mientras mi castaña se reía por los cuentos exagerados de Jane. Emma se dedicaba a mirarnos en silencio desde su asiento frente a nosotros.

Volvimos a la habitación después de la cena, para que pudiera guardar el resto de mis cosas y unos minutos después salimos rumbo a Port Angeles. El viaje era de una hora y como era habitual en Isabella, puso alguna estación en la radio que no era precisamente mi favorita, pero ella amaba escucharla.

Tarareaba y entonaba cada canción, incluso se movía al ritmo de la música, riéndose de sus propios "pasos". Llegamos a un pequeño hotel de paso donde nos quedaríamos a pasar la noche, dejaría la camioneta ahí e iríamos a la fiesta a pie, era a unas cuadras así que no tenía caso tomar un taxi. Antes de irnos ella se cambió por una diminuta falda negra y un suéter corto color morado.

Las calles estaban algo animadas aun, no era muy tarde y Port Angeles no era un sitio tan abandonado como Forks.

―Me agrada Jane, es divertida. ―exclamó de pronto, la miré de reojo y ella enredo su brazos alrededor del mío, había una dinámica entre nosotros cuando se trataba del contacto físico, casi nunca nos tomábamos de las manos, pero siempre encontrábamos la manera de tocarnos.

― ¿Cómo te agrado Alice la primera vez? ―murmuré, ella puso los ojos en blanco, su primer encuentro con Alice no había ido tan bien, Al no amaba hacer nuevas amistades, la única razón por la que aceptaba a Rose, era porque era hermana de Jasper, de otra forma probablemente tampoco habrían entablado amistad, pero a Isabella le había parecido divertida por sus comentarios irónicos, hasta que comenzó a hacerlos con mayor intensidad y Bella dejo de encontrarlo divertido.

― ¿Emmett estará en la fiesta? ―preguntó cambiando radicalmente de tema, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, así que solo sonreí de lado.

―Sí, todos estarán ahí. ―ella solo asintió, el resto del viaje estuvimos en un agradable silencio, a una calle de la fiesta la música comenzaba a escucharse y podías ver a personas llegar al lugar. Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Isabella y casi podía verla saltando de emoción.

Ella aun era menor de edad, así que no podía beber aun, claro que siempre conseguía el alcohol para ambos, pero ella no lo controlaba del todo y podía terminar bailando sobre una mesa, así que debía cuidar que no lo hiciera, pero lo que realmente le gustaba era perderse entre las personas y bailar como si nadie la estuviera mirando.

Apenas llegamos conseguí un par de cervezas y nos acercamos a Emmett y Jazz, Bella escucho una canción que le gusto y dejo la mitad de la cerveza sobre la barra para perderse entre las personas, me gustaba verla moverse, era cautivante en ritmo de sus caderas y su alborotado cabello, incluso podía ver como movía los labios entonando la letra de la canción.

―Solo ve Emmett. ―exclamó Jasper mirando a Emm que intentaba no saltar de alegría cuando esa canción que tanto amaba de la chica rubia se puso en las bocinas, antes de siquiera terminar de hablar, nuestro amigo estaba en medio de la pista moviéndose exageradamente junto a Isabella. ―Nunca voy a entender esa relación. ―exclamó con una sonrisa divertida, asentí sonriendo de lado y tomé otra cerveza de una nevera que habían colocado sobre la barra.

Jasper y yo hablábamos mientras ellos bailaban y cantaban una canción tras otra de Swift. Según me explicó Jazz, Rose y Alice estaban en el patio de la casa, aunque Rosalie también disfrutaba bailar, cada que ella y Emmett lo intentaban, se molestaba porque él quería jugar como si fueran niños.

Después de un par de horas Bella regresó a mi lado sonriente, agitada y sonrojada, tenía los ojos algo nublados y tenía esa sonrisa tonta que delataba que había estado bebiendo. Estaba seguro de que no había regresado por su cerveza, así que Emmett debía haberle dado otra mientras bailaban, enredo sus brazos en mi cuello y dejo un sutil beso en mis labios.

― ¿Estás mareada? ―pregunté con una sonrisa de lado, ella soltó una suave carcajada.

―Y cansada. ―exclamó mirándome directamente a los ojos, la tome de la cintura para levantarla y dejarla sentada sobre la barra, ella sonrió encantada, ahora solo debía vigilar que no se levantara a intentar bailar ahí. Me atrajo a sus labios de nuevo, jugueteando con mi cabello y enredando sus piernas a mi cuerpo.

―Quizás deberíamos irnos ya. ―murmuré contra sus hinchados labios, ella asintió, pero volvió a besarme buscando mi lengua con la suya.

―No pueden follar en la barra. ―exclamó el que suponía era el dueño de la casa, me separé de los labios de Isabella mientras ella se reía risueña.

―Vamos, preciosa. ―la ayude a bajar de la barra y después de despedirnos de los chicos salimos de la casa.

― ¿Crees que nos casaremos algún día? ―preguntó mientras caminábamos rumbo al hotel. Debía pasar de la media noche, pues las calles estaban vacías y todo a nuestro paso estaba cerrado.

―Sí. ―respondí sin decir nada más, si se trataba de matrimonios no era un experto, pero sabía que si algún día llegaba a casarme sería con la preciosa castaña que se sostenía de mí para no caer.

―Y tendremos un montón de bebés. ―añadió, solté una carcajada, la idea de ser padre tampoco estaba fuera de mis planes, pero definitivamente no tendría un motón de niños.

―Quizás dos. ―ella me miró sorprendida y sonrió, estaba realmente pasada de copas.

― ¿Cinco? ―me reí de semejante idea.

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer con cinco niños? ―exclamé algo confundido por el alcohol. Llegamos al hotel y intentando ser silenciosos subimos hasta nuestra habitación, apenas pusimos un pie dentro, ella se quito la diminuta falta y el resto de la ropa, quedando en un bonito conjunto de lencería, camino hasta la maleta y tomó la playera para dormir, nos sentamos en el sofá con sus piernas desnudas sobre mi regazo.

―Podemos tener tres. ―murmuró de pronto, llamando mi atención de nuevo, sonreí mirándola con curiosidad, su mejillas tenían un leve tono rosado y sus ojos brillaban con picardía. Se levantó para acomodarse sobre mi regazo a horcajadas y tomo mi rostro con la punta de sus dedos, mis manos buscaron el final de su playera, tocando con delicadeza el inicio de su espalda, podía sentir su piel erizada y su bonita sonrisa sobre mis labios. ―Y luego unas gemelas.

―Esos son muchos niños, cariño. ―susurré contra sus labios. ―Estarás ocupada todo el día siendo una maravillosa doctora y luego toda la tarde la pasaremos corriendo detrás de pequeños humanos gritones. ―murmuré con un gesto extraño en mi rostro, ella soltó una sincera carcajada y movió inconscientemente sus caderas sobre mi regazo, no podía pedirme tener una conversación tan seria como la elección de cuantos hijos tendríamos, con ella haciendo eso. ― ¿Cuándo te tendré solo para mí?

―Toda la noche. ―susurró antes de besarme, sus labios eran la medida perfecta, algo hinchados y rojos como una cereza, siempre tenía un sabor dulce y su lengua era tan vivaz como lo era ella.

Sostenía su cuerpo por la cintura, mientras ella se balanceaba deliciosamente sobre mi regazo y recorría mi cuello con sus labios. Subí la tela de su playera y ella levantó los brazos para que la quitara, en cuanto la prenda cayó al suelo sus labios tomaron los míos de vuelta y mis manos subieron desesperadas por su espalda.

Encontré el broche de su sujetador y sonreí sobre su cuello logrando abrirlo, el negro resaltaba la belleza de su piel, pero prefería verla libre de la molesta tela. Me levanté tambaleante, con ella rodeando mi cuerpo con sus piernas llegamos hasta la cama, mientras me quitaba la ropa a un costado, ella me miraba con una combinación de deseo e inocencia que agitaban mi miembro bajo la ropa interior. Subí a su cuerpo, dejando un camino de besos por su pecho y cuello hasta encontrar sus labios de nuevo.

Nos despertamos cerca de medio día, debíamos entregar el cuarto a la una, así que apenas tuvimos tiempo de recoger nuestras cosas y tomar una rápida ducha, antes de volver a Forks pasamos a una pequeña cafetería para comer algo, Charlie llegaría a las cinco y nos quedaba una hora de camino, así que regresamos mientras Bella tarareaba un par de canción.

Llegamos a mi casa ya que aun faltaban unas horas para que Charlie apareciera y moríamos de hambre, suponía que, con los invitados de mi madre, tendría algo de comida extra para nosotros y Bella amaba la cocina de Esme, así que acepto la idea. Había algo de pasta y ensalada, así que servimos nuestros platos mientras mi madre charlaba afuera con los demás, nos quedamos en la barra de la cocina, puesto que todos habían comido ya y no tenía interés de involucrar a Bella en la aburrida conversación de Aro. La comida estaba deliciosa, pero tenía que llevar a Bella a casa, así que después de limpiar la barra y lavar nuestros platos, salimos rumbo a la camioneta sin hacer mucho ruido. En realidad, no quería que mi madre intentará que lleváramos a Emma y Jane con nosotros. Charlie llegó unos minutos después de que estacionamos frente a su casa y por lo visto estaba feliz con lo que había pescado.

Planeaba hacer una cena con ello y me invitó a quedarme, llamé a mis padres para explicarles que me quedaría unas horas más en la casa Swan y cenaría con ellos, mientras Bella se encargaba de llamar a Sue para invitarla también por petición de Charlie. El padre de Bella no era bueno en la cocina, tenía un par de recetas con las que, según mi castaña, sobrevivían cuando era más joven, pero cuando se trataba de lo que había pescado, parecía un experto y era uno de los pocos que había probado aquello.

Durante las siguientes semanas nuestra dinámica fue la misma, el semestre estaba siendo terrible, estaba agotado por los trabajos y proyectos, pero era mi último año y quería tener un buen promedio, así que me mantenía en ello, mientras que Bella había pasado el primer parcial de la maestra de anatomía con una calificación perfecta, así que podía bajar el ritmo un poco para practicar con las animadoras, cada año las de último grado elegían a la siguiente capitana y ella quería ese puesto.

El grupo de porristas eran como una hermandad de Universidad, un montón de chicas que se protegían unas a otras, al menos así era como Bella lo describía, nunca había sido parte de una junta o lo que sea que tuvieran, así que solo me quedaba creer en su palabra. Cerca de las vacaciones de invierno, recibí una llamada de Jane pidiéndome vernos, en todos los años que tenía de conocerla, jamás había querido hablar conmigo en privado, así que debía ser importante, quedamos de vernos en una cafetería a las orillas del pueblo.

Bella estaría ocupada con Sue, Jacob vendría de visita así que su madre estaba preparando una gran cena familiar. El viernes en que nos veríamos estuvo lloviendo toda la mañana, así que la practica de las animadoras se había cancelado y Bella se había ido temprano a casa.

No había tenido oportunidad de explicarle a donde iría, pero no creía que fuera para tanto, había pensado que quizás Aro estaba obligando a Jane a ir a la Universidad o algo parecido y solo quería a alguien de su lado para hablar con él.

Cuando llegué a la cafetería la lluvia había acrecentado el frío permanente en la ciudad y la niebla era exagerada para la hora. Baje de la camioneta y avance con rapidez dentro del lugar, Jane ya estaba ahí, había ordenado un té y me sonrió con algo más parecido a lo que recordaba de años atrás.

―Edward, empezaba a temer que no vinieras. ―musitó después de que la camarera se alejara de la mesa, me quite la chaqueta que había quedado algo mojada por las grandes gotas que caían desde el techo por la entrada del lugar.

―Ha estado todo el día igual, tuve que venir despacio. ―respondí con simpleza, no había llegado demasiado tarde, tan solo unos minutos. ― ¿Vas a decirme para que querías verme?

―Claro. ―exclamó frunciendo extrañamente los labios y saco un sobre amarillo de su bolsa, extendió el mismo para que lo tomara y me insto a abrirlo, eran solo papeles, parecían análisis de laboratorio, de los que no entendía nada.

―No entiendo. ―mascullé entregándole de nuevo el sobre con todas las hojas dentro, ella rodó los ojos dejándolo a un lado.

―Es una prueba de embarazo. ―levanté la mirada sorprendido e incrédulo, ella permanecía en una calma casi frustrante.

― ¿Qué? ―balbuceé sin tener una respuesta para noticia, la idea de Jane embarazada sonaba a una muy mala broma. ― ¿Estás embarazada? ―murmuré, definitivamente era lo último que habría siquiera cruzado mi mente de camino a nuestra cita.

―No. ―suspiré aliviado, ni siquiera era algo que me afectara, pero me había dejado bastante inquieto la noticia. ―Es Emma.

― ¿Emma? ―articulé exageradamente, si creerlo con Jane era difícil, con Emma resultaba casi imposible, ella era esa chica callada y tranquila que prefería apartarse de los demás, aparte de su aspecto casi infantil, tenía el rostro de una niña aún. ― ¿Quién es el padre?

―Bueno, ese es precisamente el problema. ―susurró dejando la taza vacía a un lado y mirándome de nuevo. ―No lo sabe.

― ¿Cómo puede no saberlo? ―cuestioné cada vez más fuera de lugar, sentía que era una conversación para alguien más, no sabía como encajaba en todo esto.

―El fin de semana que pasamos aquí hace casi dos meses, se me ocurrió que podríamos salir, así que la noche en que tú y Bella fueron de fiesta. Llevé a Emma a un club de Forks, fue terrible, no me di cuenta de que era un bar hasta que estuvimos dentro, pero decidimos quedarnos un rato, me encontré con un viejo amigo de la familia, es hijo de un socio de mi padre y dejé a Emma sola por unos minutos y cuando fui a buscarla, ella ya no estaba. Cuando finalmente la encontré dijo que solo se había alejado del bullicio, le creí, ella suele hacer eso. Pero hace una semana me dijo que tenía un retraso y me dijo que esa noche estuvo con un chico. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo paso. ―murmuró todo a prisa e intentando que nadie a nuestro alrededor escuchara, jamás había estado con alguien que conociera de unas horas, así que no podía explicarlo tampoco, pero Jane se veía furiosa y desesperada.

― ¿No recuerda su nombre? ―pregunté con el ceño fruncido, ella suspiró pesadamente.

―No, ni el nombre, ni el rostro. ―la única buena razón que encontraba para eso, era que Emma hubiera estado bebiendo hasta perder el juicio. Pero pasando la sorpresa inicial, seguía sin comprender que tenía que ver en todo esto. Si su plan era que me dedicara a buscar al padre en cada hombre de Forks, estaba acercándose a la persona equivocada.

― ¿Por qué estás contándome todo esto? ―musité en el mismo volumen en que ella había estado hablando.

―Emma tiene que decirle a mi padre todo esto. Ahora puede ocultarlo, pero en unos meses será bastante evidente. ―levanté una ceja y ella trago en seco antes de volver a mirarme. ―Mi padre podría perdonarle que saliera embarazada, pero no que el niño sea un bastardo sin padre. ―podía imaginar la reacción de Aro, gritos e insultos hasta que Emma rompiera en llanto, había sido testigo de un fuerte regaño a Jane años atrás, ella había llorado por horas escondida en el cuarto bajo las escaleras, incluso me había sentido mal por ella. ―Estoy buscando al hombre, contrate a alguien que pueda averiguar algo. Pero tardara unos meses en encontrar a un hombre del que no tenemos información alguna. ―farfulló realmente molesta, Emma era más joven y debía estar aterrada, al menos imaginaba que esa era la razón por la que Jane se estaba haciendo cargo de todo. ―Y necesito a alguien que la cubra durante ese tiempo.

― ¿Quieres que la esconda en mi casa? Porque si Esme la ve, llamará a tu madre de inmediato. ―respondí con voz atrancada, sentía que me latía el corazón demasiado a prisa, era mucha información que digerir.

―No. Necesito a alguien se haga pasar por el padre hasta que encuentre al verdadero. ―solté un soplido combinado con una carcajada ahogada.

―No conozco a nadie que quiera aceptar algo así, Jane. Puedes pagarle a alguien, un buen actor quizás. ―ella negó de inmediato.

―Mi tarjeta está conectada a la cuenta de la familia. El pago del investigador lo tuve que hacer en efectivo, mi padre siempre llama al banco cuando encuentra un movimiento inusual, no puedo arriesgarme. ―asentí, aunque esto parecía demasiado exagerado. Debería solo decírselo a Aro y esperar lo mejor.

―Jane, ninguno de los chicos que conozco va a aceptar hacerse cargo de un embarazo. ―expliqué mirándola a los ojos.

―No quiero a uno de tus amigos, necesito que tú lo hagas. ―exclamó demasiado alto y llamando la atención de algunas personas.

― ¿Yo? ―articulé sin poder creer que siquiera lo hubiera pensado. ―Jane, yo no puedo tomar esa responsabilidad, primero está Bella, no voy a arruinar todo con ella porque tu hermana no sabe usar un maldito condón y mis padres van a matarme si les digo que embarace a una chica que he visto un par de veces en toda mi vida. ―murmuré clavando mi mirada en la suya, Jane estaba perdiendo la razón intentando arreglar los problemas de su hermana. ―Dile la verdad a tu padre, quizás se moleste, pero será mejor ahora que dentro de unos meses.

―No lo entiendes, él va a echarla de la casa si se entera. Aro Vulturi tiene un jodido sentido de la decencia que no encaja con una hija embarazada de un desconocido. ―pocas veces en la vida la había escuchado maldecir. ― ¿Sabes porque Alec nunca está en la casa o en los viajes familiares? ―me miraba con cierta desesperación y solo entonces noté que se le veía pálida y ojerosa. ―Él dejo embarazada a una chica cuando salió de la preparatoria, le dijo a mi padre que tendrían al bebé y se casaría con ella, Aro no lo tomó bien y lo echó de casa. Le dijo que la zorra esa no vería un solo centavo de su fortuna, no le importo dejar a su hijo en la calle. La chica perdió al bebé en su primer trimestre y se separaron, mi padre le acepto "de vuelta en la familia", pero Alec no ha podido perdonarlo por lo ocurrido, así que solo aceptó el dinero para terminar la carrera, pero no han hablado en años.

Eso no sonaba a la historia que Aro se dignaba en contar cada maldito día.

―No puedo hacerlo, Jane. ¿Qué pasaría con Bella? ¿Qué voy a decirle a mis padres? Y si tu padre fue capaz de echar a Alec, quizás haga lo mismo con Emma y yo no puedo hacerme cargo de un bebé. No tengo donde caerme muerto. ―murmuré intentando que ella escuchara razones, no podía arruinar mi vida de la noche a la mañana.

―No lo hará, él admira a tu padre. Los considera una buena familia, aceptará que Emma tenga al bebé y me dará algo de tiempo para arreglar las cosas por ella. ―comencé a negar cuando ella tomo una de mis manos sobre la mesa. ―Alec es fuerte, es el único que puede desafiar a nuestro padre. Emma no es como él, en cuanto esté sola y en la calle, va a perder la razón, es muy joven, está asustada y cometió un maldito error. Serán solo unos meses, cuando todo terminé, hablaré con tus padres y con Isabella, será como si nada hubiera pasado. Irán a la graduación juntos y en el pueblo nadie va a saberlo, Emma se quedará con nosotros, solo tendrás que aparecer unos días en esos meses, convencer a Aro de que eres el padre y eso será todo.

―Estás pidiéndome que acepté un hijo que no es mío. Que altere mi vida entera por el error de alguien más. Mis padres van a entenderlo, pero dudo que Bella entienda que voy a jugar a la familia por unos meses y después regresaré con ella.

―Si te ama como dices que lo hace, va a entenderlo. Ella es una buena chica, cuando hable con ella, va a entender tus razones. ―no podía ni pensar como le diría a Bella algo así. ―Créeme, Edward. He intentando todo, no puedo acelerar más la investigación y Emma se niega a deshacerse del problema. Sé que cometió un error, pero es mi hermana. No puedo dejarla sola.

Podía ver en los ojos de Jane que ella en verdad estaba aferrándose a la última opción, pero al aceptar estaba arriesgando todo lo que tenía y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podría recuperarlo. El problema era que tampoco podía solo olvidarme de todo eso, Emma era una buena chica que había perdido el juicio unas horas en un bar, era demasiado joven para que la echaran de casa y toda su familia le diera la espalda.

―Tengo que pensarlo. ―susurré tomando mi chaqueta y poniéndome de pie. La lluvia aun golpeaba la ventana del lugar y había acelerado en la última hora, pero no podía, ni quería quedarme un minuto más ahí.

―Solo llámame cuando lo sepas ¿de acuerdo? ―asentí y salí de la cafetería corriendo hasta mi camioneta.

Los días después de esa incomoda conversación pasaron lentamente, lo había pensado realmente cuando había vuelto a casa, pero no podía arriesgar mi vida entera por ellas, no se trataba de cubrirlas y ya, Bella se pondría furiosa si un día aparecía Emma embarazada diciendo que el niño era mío y mis padres probablemente tendrían mucho que decir, así que había desechado toda intención de participar en ello, Jane me había llamado en tres ocasiones desde entonces y en todas ellas había colgado sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

Estábamos a finales de noviembre, era una noche particularmente helada y estaba agotado por ayudar con los arreglos para el baile de invierno, había terminado cargando cosas junto a Jasper y Emmett, porque Bella había buscado ayuda por todas partes. No era la clase de actividad curricular que disfrutaba, pero no podía dejarla sola con las ideas extrañas que se le metían en la cabeza.

Era la una de la mañana y apenas había logrado cerrar los ojos cuando ruidos estridentes me despertaron, se escuchaban voces en la sala y gotas golpeando mi ventana, supuse que había iniciado una tormenta y mi padre estaba cerrando alguna ventana, así que volví a la cama para intentar dormir unas horas más, solo para que unos minutos después alguien abriera mi puerta.

―Edward. ―mi padre estaba parado en la entrada de mi cuarto y no se veía animado, estaba bastante serio.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―gruñí saliendo de las cobijas, estaba molesto, odiaba no poder dormir y dudaba que hubiera hecho algo lo suficientemente importante para despertarme en medio de la noche.

―Vístete y baja, tienes muchas explicaciones que dar. ―lo miré con el ceño fruncido y sin una pista de que era todo esto. Carlisle se fue y me puse una sudadera encima de la pijama, no pensaba vestirme a la una de la mañana.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras pensé en cada día de la semana, algo que pudiera justificar que estuviera a punto de tener una larga charla con mis padres con ese maldito clima afuera y a esas jodidas horas. Para cuando llegué a la cocina estaba aun más enojado, no había razón alguna para esto y solo quería volver a la cama. Hasta que vi un rostro bastante familiar, su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos llorosos se clavaron en mí antes de levantarse y correr hasta estrellarse contra mi pecho, su rostro llegaba a la altura de mis hombros y su ropa estaba algo empapada.

Emma tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas y la nariz roja, su pelo estaba mojado y se pegaba a sus mejillas, temblaba de frío y sollozaba contra mi pecho mientras yo permanecía rígido frente a la puerta de la cocina. Levanté la mirada hasta mis padres y por la mirada consternada de mi madre y los ojos fulminantes de mi padre supe que ella les había dicho una gran mentira.

―Emma, cariño, lo mejor será que te cambies o vas a enfermarte. ―susurró mi madre levantándose del taburete y caminando hasta nosotros. Sentía que había perdido todo el aire de mis pulmones y estaba al borde de un desmayo, ellas no iban a meterme en su maldito juego. Emma asintió contra mi pecho y lentamente sus brazos me liberaron, levantó el rostro intentando mirarme a los ojos.

―Lo siento, pero mi padre ya lo sabe y no tenía a donde más ir. ―susurró, ni siquiera quise mirarla, estaba furioso y probablemente la mandaría al mismo infierno. Suspiró y siguió a mi madre fuera de la cocina, dejándome con Carlisle colérico. Cuando escuche que subían las escaleras y mi padre soltó un largo suspiró supe que tenía que hablar antes de que esto se fuera por las ramas.

―Antes de que digas algo, es mentira. Lo que sea que te haya dicho, es una jodida mentira. ―exclamé fuera de mí, no iba a hacerme cargo de ese embarazo, ni de ella. ―No tengo nada que ver con ella o con el bastardo que lleva cargando.

― ¡Edward! ―sabía que sonaba como un imbécil sin corazón, no podía importarme menos cuando ellas habían decidido introducirme en sus mentiras. ―Necesito que me digas la maldita verdad antes de llamar a Aro para aclarar todo esto. Incluso si fue un error de una noche, necesito saberlo. Esa chica acaba de cumplir dieciséis años, quizás estés asustado, pero no te voy a permitir botarla así nada más. Si tuviste los pantalones para acostarte con ella, vas a tenerlos para asumir tu responsabilidad. Así que habla de una maldita vez.

―Esa es la verdad, jamás me he acostado con Emma. Podemos hacer una prueba de ADN si es lo que se necesita. ―gruñí frenético, era mi padre se suponía que creyera en mí, no en una chica que aparecía en medio de una tormenta diciendo tonterías.

―Si es por Bella…

― ¡No metas a Bella en esto! ―rugí fulminándolo con la mirada, jamás le había hablado de esa manera a Carlisle, pero era esa sensación de sentirte atrapado y sin defensas. ―No voy a ser parte de esto, la estúpida de Emma se revolcó con un desconocido y ahora pretende que sea su cuartada para evitar que su padre se de cuenta que es una cualquiera. ―jamás me habían golpeado, ni cuando tenía peleas en la escuela mi padre había decidido darme una bofetada y definitivamente no había esperado una ahora. El golpe me dejo descolocado y lo miré receloso.

Tenía tantas palabras atoradas en la garganta que sentía que iba a ahogarme, mi respiración estaba alterada y de no ser él había devuelto el golpe sin pensarlo. Detrás de nosotros los sollozos de Emma se hicieron notorios y mi padre salió a la sala lanzándome una mirada desaprobatoria, me giré lentamente para encontrarme con el rostro de mi madre marcado por la decepción.

¿Cuándo me había ganado tal nivel de desconfianza?

―Diles la verdad. ―exigí mirando los llorosos ojos verdes de Emma, ella se aferraba a la mano de mi madre como si en verdad ella fuera la víctima en todo esto.

―Edward y yo estuvimos juntos cuando vinimos de visita. ―gimoteó, ¿cómo podían creerle?

― ¡No! Yo jamás me acosté contigo. ―rugí desesperado y ella soltó un montón de lágrimas contra el hombro de mi madre. ―Di la maldita verdad.

― ¡Esa es la verdad! No voy a mentir para que puedas seguir con la zorra de Isabella. ―la sola mención de su nombre encendió algo dentro de mí que me hizo desear poder golpear a Emma. Ella lloriqueaba aferrada a mi madre y ellos osaban creerle su cuento.

― ¡No te atrevas! ―di un paso adelante perdiendo el control de mis impulsos y solo sentí el brazo de mi padre deteniéndome. ― ¡Tu maldito bastardo no tiene mi sangre! ¡Eres una maldita zorra que se acostó con el primer imbécil que la saludo en un bar! ―veía rojo todo frente a mí, no iba a controlarme ni por sus lágrimas ni por los gritos de mi padre, ni el rostro pálido de mi madre. ― ¡¿Cómo pueden creerle a ella y no a mí?! ―clamé desesperado y jalando mi cabello mientras caminaba por el comedor con la lluvia y el llanto de Emma de fondo.

―Estaba esperando que tú nos lo dijeras. ―susurró mi madre sentada en el sofá, me detuve a mirarla incrédulo y confundido.

― ¿Tú sabias sobre esta tontería? ―murmuré mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella soltó a Emma para ponerse de pie, camino hasta el mueble de la televisión y saco un sobre amarillo que reconocí de inmediato.

―Encontré esto en la camioneta hace días. ―mi mente corría a mil por hora, intentaba recordar si había tomado ese sobre por error, pero solo podía recordar ponerlo de vuelta sobre la mesa. ―Solo creí que era por Isabella, supuse que estaban pensando cómo decirnos la verdad. No esperaba que fuera la hija pequeña de los Vulturi, ni que ibas a intentar mentirnos a la cara.

―La única razón por la que tenía eso, es porque Jane me los dio cuando me pidió que mintiera por ellas. ―murmuré desesperado, esto no podía estar pasando.

― ¡Basta! ―el grito de mi madre me tomo por sorpresa y me di cuenta de que no importaba lo que dijera, ellos no iban a creerlo. ―Puedo entender que estés asustado, pero deja de mentirnos.

Había un nudo en mi pecho, me sentía acorralado y no había a donde correr, buscaba un signo de duda en los ojos de mis padres, pero no lo había. Lo único que podía hacer era hablar con Bella antes de que esto llegara a ella, porque no iba a perderla por una farsa bien elaborada.

―Bien, si quieres creer en lo que ella dice, créelo. Pero en cuanto su jodido bastardo nazca, voy a pedir una prueba de ADN. ―susurré con las manos en puños y mirándolos a los ojos.

No había logrado volver a dormir, mis padres habían dejado Emma se quedará en la habitación de huéspedes y llamarían a sus padres por la mañana, estaba desesperado y una rabia que me resultaba imposible controlar, impedía que cerrara los ojos. Todo mi cuerpo estaba tenso, quería salir de habitación ir hasta la de Emma y obligarla a decir la verdad, pero antes de siquiera llegar a ella, Esme estaría protegiéndola de nuevo.

Cuando solo quedaban los restos de la tormenta y afuera el cielo empezaba a verse con claridad, me vestí y baje para buscar las llaves de la camioneta, necesitaba ver a Bella lo antes posible o me volvería loco encerrado en esa casa.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―ignoré la pregunta de Carlisle, no quería ver su maldito rostro que me dejaba en claro lo decepcionado que estaba de mí, ni siquiera podría soportar un discurso sobre como todo se arreglaría, no necesitaba nada de eso ahora. ―Si buscas las llaves de la camioneta, las he guardado. ―murmuró de nuevo y me detuve, me sentía tan impotente en ese momento. ―No puedes salir de esta casa hasta que los padres de Emma aparezcan. Irás a explicarle a Isabella todo esto cuando hayas dado la cara por tus acciones. ―lo miré fijamente, el hombre que me acusaba no se parecía al padre que conocía de toda la vida.

― ¿En verdad vas a obligarme a ser parte de la mentira de Emma? ―pregunté con la voz casi rota, era demasiado joven para jugar a la familia, estaba asustado de tener que pasar mi vida al lado de esa chica y criar a un niño que no era mío, ellos no confiaban en mi palabra y necesitaba aferrarme a alguien que pudiera creerme o perdería la razón.

―Siempre te enseñamos a cumplir con tus responsabilidades, Edward. Sé que la idea de tener un hijo siendo tan joven debe ser aterradora, pero cuando te calmes podrás ver que esa chica está igual de asustada que tú y su familia ya la echo de casa. Lo último que necesita es que tú intentes sacarla de tu vida también. ―podía gritarle a la cara y él seguiría creyendo en esa chica. Mordí mi labio intentando liberar la impotencia que sentía de alguna forma. ―Aro quiere que te cases con ella. ―abrí la boca para intentar decir algo, pero todo se quedaba atascado en alguna parte de mi cuerpo. ―He intentado interceder y explicarle que puedes hacerte cargo sin casarte, pero podría demandarte porque Emma es aun una menor de edad. ―iba a ahogarme con todo lo que contenía dentro de mí, tragaba en seco y mis puños estaban tan apretados que mis nudillos eran blancos. ―Así que harás lo correcto y cuando busques a Isabella terminarás con esa relación. Podemos ayudarte con el pequeño que viene en camino, pero no podremos hacer nada si terminas en un juicio contra la familia Vulturi.

―Eres patético. Te asusta tanto esa horrible familia que estás dispuesto a hundirme con ella con tal de seguir recibiendo su apoyo en el hospital. ―murmuré ganándome una mirada sorprendida de su parte. ―Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Carlisle. Pero si pierdo a Isabella por tu causa, no voy a perdonarte jamás. ―añadí antes de volver a mi habitación, Esme estaba en el pasillo e intento tocarme, pero sacudí su mano de inmediato.

No podía llamar a Bella, necesitaba decírselo en persona y debía ser pronto. No había querido salir de mi cuarto en toda la mañana, no pensaba tomar responsabilidad por una situación que no me incumbía y mucho menos consolar a una chica que estaba dispuesta a lanzarme bajo los rieles para salvarse.

Por la tarde finalmente llegaron los padres de Emma, Aro y Sulpicia no habían aparecido con los rostros sonrientes de meses atrás y ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de saludar a su propia hija. Estaba parado lo más alejado posible de todos ellos, pero antes de que Carlisle pudiera iniciar una conversación, Aro le pidió hablar en privado. Pidiendo que solo estuviéramos él y yo presentes, Carlisle lo guío hasta la oficina y entre detrás de ellos renuente a hacerlo.

Permanecí pegado a la pared junto a la puerta, mientras Aro avanzaba hasta el escritorio y tomaba asiento frente a éste, mi padre le siguió y tomo su lugar tras el mismo, hubo un largo silencio hasta que Carlisle decidió hablar.

―Aro, sé que debes estar molesto por toda esta situación y créeme que nosotros no estamos mejor. Pero casar a los chicos no me parece una buena idea. Son demasiado jóvenes y no tienen idea de como enfrentarse al mundo real. ―mi padre buscaba mi mirada cada cierto tiempo, no sabía que esperaba ver realmente en mí, no iba a agradecerle por impedir la boda si de todas maneras creía que debía cumplir como padre de ese niño.

―Lo voy a dejar muy claro, Carlisle. ―comenzó Aro levantando la voz y mirando fijamente a mi padre, no había balbuceos de por medio. ―La boda no era una propuesta, es un hecho. Mi hija no va a tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio y si Edward se niega, no solo voy a retirar mi apoyo a tu hospital, me voy a dedicar a que su vida sea un infierno. Para empezar, se va a despedir de la Universidad, tengo los contactos suficientes para dejarlo fuera de cualquiera con un buen programa de estudios. Y hablaré con mis abogados para tomar las medidas necesarias en esta situación. ―parecía que Carlisle veía por primera vez al que decía su amigo desde hacía décadas, levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía y me quede en silencio ¿qué podía hacer realmente si ni mis padres podían creer en mí? ―Emma tendrá un matrimonio real, así que no quisiera enterarme de que la chiquilla que salía que Edward sigue en su vida. ―el silencio de Carlisle era enervante, Aro se puso de pie y me miró un segundo antes de volver la vista a mi padre. ―Creo que lo más correcto será que Emma venga a vivir aquí, me haré cargo de los gastos de su embarazo, quiero que la atienda el mejor especialista y terminará la preparatoria aquí, para que Edward pueda hacerse cargo de su familia.

Me dolía la cabeza y mis opciones se desvanecían sin que pudiera hacer nada. Aro salió de la oficina y sentí la mirada de Carlisle sobre mí.

―Edward. ―no podía verlo sin sentirme defraudado y perdido. Así que salí de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Quería buscar a Bella, pero no tenía un plan, si le explicaba todo lo que estaba pasando la hundiría conmigo, no podía hacerle eso, ella no necesitaba todo esto en su vida. Ella podría superar un ruptura, quizás me odiaría para siempre, pero podía soportar su odio si eso la alejaba de la vista de Aro.

 _ **Bella POV**_

Jacob llegaría a casa ese fin de semana, había terminado sus exámenes antes de lo esperado y había decidido pasar todo ese tiempo libre con nosotros. Lo había extrañado demasiado y anhelaba esa Navidad con nosotros cuatro abriendo regalos. Cuando éramos niños, nuestros padres habían mantenido esa clase de celebraciones por separado, Charlie siempre decía que estaba esperando que fuera algo serio para hacerlos parte de nuestros vidas.

Así que nuestra primera Navidad juntos había sido hasta que cumplí doce, la recordaba llena de adornos en la casa, con galletas y chocolate, un enorme árbol en la sala y una gran cena en la mesa. Era justo lo que Sue estaba planeando para este año y sonaba simplemente maravilloso.

Colocamos luces por todos lados y el árbol estaba repleto de viejas esferas de colores, faltaba una semana para que iniciara diciembre y nuestra casa ya parecía una esfera de nieve con todos los adornos en ella.

Charlie bromeaba con Sue sobre adornar la casa para no tener todo eso en la suya, Sue respondía que el la dejaba hacer la cena ahí para no tener que cocinar él y ambos se reían en su pequeña burbuja.

Durante el largo fin de semana no pude hablar o ver a Edward, había estado actuando raro y no contestaba mis llamadas, así que estaba algo ansiosa por verlo cuando regresamos a la escuela, pero por la mañana envió un mensaje explicando que no podría llevarme, tenía la vieja camioneta de Jake para llegar a clase, pero eso solo logró ponerme más nerviosa, estaba evadiéndome sin razón alguna.

No lo vi en los pasillos, ni en la cafetería, así que espere afuera de su salón de biología para lograr hablar con él, lo vi al final de la clase, tenía el rostro demacrado y se notaba distraído, fue el último en salir y paso frente a mí sin notarme, tome su brazo y él me miró sorprendido.

―Hola. ―exclamé sonriéndole sinceramente, él solo me miraba con curiosidad, se acercó y dejo un beso en mi frente, fruncí el ceño y él se alejo de nuevo, tomo mi mano para bajar las escaleras y seguimos por los pasillos hasta las gradas del campo. El pasto estaba empapado y los asientos tenían lagunas de agua acumulada por la tormenta del fin de semana. ― ¿Estás bien? ―susurré mirándolo a los ojos, él paso la punta de la lengua por encima de su labio inferior y mantuvo ese rostro sin emoción alguna.

―Necesito un tiempo. ―murmuró sin mirarme realmente y con la voz contenida, fruncí el ceño en señal de confusión y él soltó el agarre entre nosotros. ―Necesito un tiempo lejos de ti.

― ¿Qué? ―sabía que había estado de mal humor por tener que quedarse hasta tarde para arreglar el auditorio, pero parecía exagerado incluso para nosotros. ―Edward estás exagerando, fueron solo unas mesas. ―murmuré intentando tomar sus brazos de nuevo, pero él se alejo dando un paso atrás.

―No es por las mesas, Isabella. ―sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago, no entendía que estaba pasando y no comprendía su actuar, nunca se había alejado de mí, incluso cuando las peleas eran a gritos, jamás dio un paso atrás para evitar que le tocara. ―Desde hace semanas que me siento diferente respecto a ti. ―busque su mirada casi desesperada, pero cuando finalmente sus ojos encontraron los míos, no había nada, era esa maldita mascara que usaba con todo el mundo. ―Creo que ya no estoy enamorado de ti. ―sus palabras me hicieron perder el aliento, parpadee intentando contener las lágrimas y busque las palabras para arreglarlo.

―Estás terminando conmigo. ―murmuré con incredulidad, tenía cientos de preguntas y aun así ninguna necesitaba una respuesta, se sentía como una muy mala broma y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí pequeña y asustada intentando agradarle al niño alto de ojos verdes. Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla y como si de un tic se tratara la atrapo entre sus dedos, lo aparte con fuerza y me aleje dejando que las lágrimas salieran a montones.

―No quiero herirte, pero estar a tu lado sin sentir lo que solía sentir, va a lastimarnos a ambos. ―susurró sin emoción alguna en su voz.

Podía repetirme cien veces que ya no me amaba y yo seguiría sin poder aceptarlo, éramos nosotros, se suponía que pasaríamos la vida juntos y de pronto todo se estaba derrumbando sin que pudiera detenerlo.

Pensaba en cada noche, cada charla y cada toque de sus labios, preguntándome que había pasado o quien tenía la culpa.

― ¿Hay alguien más? ―susurré sin poder encontrar una razón en mi cabeza para esto, él no podía solo dejar de amarme de un día a otro. Quería gritarle que no podía hacerme esto, que no podía sacarme de su vida, quería aferrarme a su cuerpo hasta que volviera a quererme con cada latido de su corazón. Su silenció se sintió como una eternidad, Sue siempre decía que no hicieras preguntas de las que no quisieras escuchar su respuesta.

―Sí. ―de pronto el nudo se rompió y la rabia dentro de mí se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas, ¿cómo podía amar a alguien más?

― ¡Eres un idiota! ―grite empujándolo como si pudiera hacerle algún daño.

No recordaba su rostro, ni sus palabras después de eso, sabía que me había ido sin mirar atrás y había llorado por el resto del día encerrada en el baño hasta que las chicas aparecieron porque alguien les había dicho donde estaba.

Tanya se había ofrecido a llevarme a casa y por suerte Sue estaba ahí cuando llegamos. Las siguientes horas la casa estuvo en silencio, ella había dejado de preguntar que había sucedido y yo intentaba asimilar las palabras de Edward, repitiéndolas un millar de veces en mi mente. Para cuando Charlie llegó solo bastó con que dijera mi nombre para que buscara refugió en sus brazos, solloce contra su pecho aferrándome a su camisa como cuando Edward me había gritado que me fuera de su casa.

―Tranquila. ―susurró apretándome contra él, aun cuando Sue y Jacob eran parte de nuestra familia, nadie entendería el lazo entre nosotros, en el fondo ambos sabíamos que solo nos teníamos el uno al otro desde que mamá había muerto. Charlie era la única persona en el mundo que no me dejaría jamás.

La noche fue larga y agotadora, apenas había logrado dormir unas horas y por la mañana la idea de enfrentarme a verlo con alguien más me causo nauseas, estaba decidida a saltarme la escuela cuando aparecieron todas ellas frente a mi casa.

―Jefe. ―exclamó Kate sonriéndole en cuanto mi padre abrió la puerta, después de unos años había olvidado que ella había tenido intenciones de salir con Edward y nos habíamos convertido en grandes amigas. ―Vinimos a buscar a Bella.

―Isabella Swan, ni creas que te vas a quedar aquí a llorar por el idiota de Cullen. ―gritó Tanya en cuanto vio que bajaba las escaleras en una vieja pijama navideña. Charlie las dejo entrar y unos minutos después estaban todas en mi habitación eligiendo ropa y enviándome a tomar un baño.

Después de la muerte de mi madre me había enfocado en las cosas positivas, los pequeños momentos de felicidad de cada día, porque sabía que mi madre no quería que me quedara a llorar en casa, así que me estaba costando procesar los sentimientos que se apoderaban de mí mientras asimilaba que Edward se había enamorado de alguien más. Agradecía que ellas estuvieran ahí para no dejar que me encerrara en mi habitación por las siguientes semanas, pero no sabía que iba a suceder si lo veía con esa otra chica, había un hueco en mi pecho, recordándome el nudo y las lágrimas cada que alguien mencionaba a René cuando era una niña, sabía que no era lo mismo, no podía comparar la muerte de mi madre con un simple rompimiento, pero cuando te esfuerzas tanto por contener las lágrimas y solo tomar lo bueno de cada situación, cosas tan pequeñas como esas pueden romper las barreras colocadas.

No podía derrumbarme ahora, me miré al espejo y me obligué a sonreír de nuevo. En unos años esto no tendría significado y todo quedaría olvidado, iba a disfrutar las últimas semanas del semestre e iba a bailar como loca en la fiesta de Invierno. Estaría gritando y saltando en el partido del fin de semana y cantaría en cuanto el karaoke fuera puesto en el baile. El dolor seguiría ahí, porque al final él había sido una gran parte de mi vida, no podía cambiar eso, pero podía controlar que tanto me afectaba.

En el estacionamiento estaban el resto de las chicas esperando por nosotros, Charlotte y Ángela. Después de pedirles que evitaran mencionarlo, desviaron la conversación hacia temas de las clases, los entrenamientos y las citas para el baile. Era divertido ver a Ángela sufriendo porque el único chico en la escuela que realmente le atraía, estaba en una relación con Rosalie Hale. Todas sabíamos que ella estaba loca por Emmett desde el momento en que choco con él en medio del pasillo durante la primera semana de clases, pero aparte de observarlo desde lejos, nunca había dicho o hecho algo al respecto. Luego él había comenzado a salir con Rosalie y su oportunidad se desvaneció.

Tanya estaba decidida a ir a ese baile con James así tuviera que invitarlo ella misma y de entre todas nosotras si había alguien lo suficientemente valiente para invitar a un chico, era ella. Había logrado despejar mi mente lo suficiente para reírme junto a ellas, cuando la camioneta de Edward apareció en la entrada del lugar, incluso esforzándonos por ignorarlo, lo vimos de reojo una a una, Kate fue la primera en romper el silencio, llamando nuestra atención a ella de nuevo y presumiendo que ella tenía a su cita en camino. Garrett era un reciente graduado, había ido a la Universidad junto a Jake y ambos volverían antes, así que él y Kate podrían ir juntos al baile, lo que la tenía encantada.

Inconscientemente volví a buscar a Edward entre las personas y lo vi bajar de su camioneta. Era extraño que él no buscara mi mirada de vuelta, suponía que eran cosas a las que me acostumbraría con el tiempo, mientras escuchaba fragmentos de la conversación y mi atención se centraba en él, vi bajar a otra persona unos segundos después de que él lo hiciera.

― ¿Emma? ―murmuré, las miradas de las chicas siguieron la mía y todas observamos a la chica siguiendo a Edward a prisa por los escalones que daban al edificio.

― ¿Quién es ella? ―preguntó Charlotte mirándome con curiosidad, Lottie era experta en cada persona que estaba en nuestra escuela, así que de inmediato supo que ella no era de aquí.

―Es hija de un amigo del padre de Edward. ―susurré mirándolas de nuevo.

― ¿Crees que sea ella? ―preguntó Tanya y solo pude encoger los hombros y fruncir los labios, tuvimos que ir a nuestra clase y para sorpresa de todas, ella estaba en nuestro salón. Intentaba no darle vueltas al asunto, pero a la hora del almuerzo Lottie apareció corriendo para contarnos todo sobre la nueva chica.

―Al parecer la transfirieron aquí. ―exclamó con incredulidad en su rostro.

―Faltan dos semanas para terminar el semestre. ―murmuró Tanya con el ceño fruncido y casi molesta por tenerla ahí.

―Cuando nadas en dinero puedes tener dos semanas en una preciosa escuela privada y dos en nuestra apenas decente preparatoria. ―explicó Charlotte restándole importancia. ―Me gane una palabrota de Alice Brandon, pero Jasper dice que ella está con… ―antes de terminar de hablar su mirada se encontró con la mía y su rostro se volvió culpable callándose de inmediato.

―Está bien. ―murmuré bajando la mirada, así que sí era ella. Vimos a la mesa de Edward y ella estaba con ellos, incluso Alice y Rose intentaban hablar con Emma, una parte de mí quería ir ahí y arrancarle cada uno de sus mechones rubios, mientras la otra quería volver a casa a llorar porque él tenía a alguien más en su vida en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Mientras todas mirábamos la mesa donde se encontraban con algo menos que delicadeza, vi como ella tomaba la mano de mi Edward y le sonreía mientras él no hacía nada por detenerla.

―Voy a matarla. ―exclamé furiosa y Kate tomo mi mano reteniéndome en la mesa. De un segundo a otro había pasado de la tristeza al enojo y ese era un sentimiento que no me molestaba en esconder.

―De acuerdo, pero jalarle el cabello y gritarle en el rostro que se aleje de él, no va a funcionar tan bien como hace unos años. ―puse los ojos en blanco ante su comentario, mientras ella sonreía y las chicas se reían divertidas recordando aquella anécdota, era la favorita de Kate para contar en las fiestas.

La semana fue difícil de una manera en que no esperaba, ella cada vez se colgaba del brazo de Edward y reía a su alrededor, sentía que lo hacía cuando estaba alrededor para marcar territorio y solo había una chica que podía hacer eso con Edward.

Rose y Alice no habían perdido momento para murmurar cerca de mi casillero la bonita pareja que hacían y se reían a mis costillas porque no podía ignorarlas, ya no había lágrimas cuando me iba a dormir, solo una rabia que crecía cada maldita hora.

El sábado llegó y desde unas horas antes de que iniciara el partido nos encontramos con el resto del equipo en el campo para practicar un par de rutinas, generalmente solo entrabamos a hacer algo grande en el medio tiempo, el resto del juego animábamos y gritábamos cuando anotaban. La mayoría nos veía como un grupo de chicas que no tenía idea de nada, niñas de plástico que solo servían para animar al público, prototipos perfectos de los clichés más viejos, para algunas personas éramos la clase de chicas que se casarían al terminar la preparatoria y jugarían a la perfecta familia por un tiempo. Y los chicos eran clasificados como afeminados por idiotas sin cerebro. Sin embargo, la mayoría tenía pensado ir a una Universidad, estudiar una carrera y recorrer el mundo. Kate estaba a un semestre de graduarse y tenía planes de estudiar la escuela veterinaria.

Pero lo que más amaba de estar en el equipo era el sentimiento de lealtad y protección que había dentro de él. Tenías que tener confianza en el resto del grupo para lanzarte a metros de distancia y que ellos estuvieran abajo para atraparte. Y pasar horas entrenando con ellos y gritando para alegrar al público, era revitalizante. Podías sacar toda tu energía en esos saltos y envolverte de la energía de los asistentes.

El partido era contra una escuela que estaba a solo unas horas de Forks, así que las conocíamos, eran personas divertidas hasta donde recordaba, nuestras escuelas no eran realmente rivales, así que podíamos entretener al público con una falsa competencia para ver quienes apoyaban más a su equipo.

El juego inicio algo lento y la audiencia era alta por ser el último de este año, así que estábamos gritando demasiado pidiendo una anotación, Riley, nuestro mariscal, estaba intentándolo, pero el pasto húmedo por las lluvias de días atrás dificultaba todo y el mayor temor era que comenzara a llover ahora. El medio tiempo apareció y después de un largo silencio mientras los jugadores salían del campo, comenzamos con nuestra rutina.

Sentí un toque en mi brazo y baje la mirada buscando al responsable, solo para ser levantada por sorpresa por un completo extraño mientras las chicas se reían y yo trataba de procesar que estaba ocurriendo, para cuando volví al piso me encontré con el rostro del único chico al que no golpearía por sus acciones.

― ¡Jacob! ―grité apenas vi esa enorme sonrisa. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde su última visita y realmente lo extrañaba, las chicas sonreían emocionadas mientras algunos de los chicos que estaban descansando en las bancas se levantaban para saludarlo. Él había estado en el equipo y los más jóvenes lo idolatraban un poco.

Después de su llegada los nuevos del equipo habían estado corriendo y anotando como si fuera por el campeonato, querían impresionar al chico que había traído el trofeo el año anterior. El silbatazo final los tenía demasiado alterados, habían ganado y estaban emocionados así que podías ver a algunas chicas sobre los hombros de algunos jugadores y la energía te mantenía sonriente incluso si habías tenido la peor semana de tu vida.

La lluvia hizo que todo el mundo saliera corriendo y la celebración duro menos de lo esperado, pero Jake nos invito a comer unas hamburguesas antes de ir a casa, así que después de cambiarnos subimos todos a la pickup de Jacob, él tenía un amor poco sano por esa cosa. Tuvimos que comprarlas para llevar porque la tormenta no parecía mejorar, sabía que se quedaría con nosotros y cuando fuimos a casa sus cosas ya estaban instaladas en una habitación que entre Charlie y Sue habían acondicionado para él.

Todo parecía ir bien hasta que volví a ver a la maldita rubia colgada de Edward como si le perteneciera, era una bomba de tiempo cada que los veía por los pasillos, él ni siquiera podía verme a la cara y por mi mente solo pasaba escenarios en los que él no era el chico leal y fiel que recordaba.

Era la última hora de clase y la rubia tonta estaba al final del salón, era la primera vez en que estaría en la clase de literatura un viernes, pero no podía concentrarme en otra cosa, cada que cerraba los ojos mi imaginación se deleitaba con formas en que podría arrancarle las preciosas extensiones.

El timbre sonó y todos salieron del salón corriendo como locos, era el último día de clases y al día siguiente tendríamos el baile de invierno, así que la agitación estaba por todo lo alto. Junto a las chicas nos reunimos alrededor de una mesa mientras guardábamos nuestras cosas para irnos, quería pasar una última vez al auditorio para verificar que todo estuviera listo y ellas querían ver como había quedado.

El tema era el invierno, así que los colores eran blanco y azul, había serpentinas colgando del techo y un precioso escenario para donde estaría una banda que los del comité habían contratado. Las decoraciones habían dejado todo encantador, el año anterior había estado enferma para asistir, pero ahora pensaba disfrutarlo con o sin pareja.

Jake pasaría a buscarme para ir a comprar regalos de último minuto, era fácil conseguir buenos obsequios cuando la lista era para solo tres personas. Así que salimos del edificio y esperamos frente al auto de Kate, vimos salir a Edward y Emma unos minutos después que nosotras y para sorpresa de cada persona a mi alrededor, ella subió al lado del conductor.

―No va a dejarla conducir la camioneta. ―exclamó una furiosa Charlotte fulminando a Edward y diciendo las palabras que se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta. ―De acuerdo, ese idiota se merece una bofetada en el rostro. ―añadió indignada, todos sabían que Edward Cullen no dejaba que nadie manejara su maldita camioneta, ni Emmett, ni Jasper, ni siquiera a mí me dejaba tocar esa cosa.

―Dos jodidas semanas y la deja conducir la camioneta. ―murmuré viendo como se alejaban por la carretera. ―A veces me pregunto si en verdad llevan juntos solo dos semanas.

 **…**

Mi vestido era rojo y largo, lo había elegido junto a Sue semanas atrás y me sentía preciosa en él. Cuando llegamos al baile gran parte de los estudiantes ya estaban ahí, la banda tocaba una melodía para ambientar mientras todos lograban entrar, nos tomamos un par de fotos y tomamos una mesa, Garrett iba con Kate como había prometido, Tanya había invitado a James y las demás habíamos decidido ir en grupo.

Fui junto a Ángela a buscar algo para tomar y justo frente al intento de ponche choque con Emmett, me sonrió emocionado y le dedico un breve saludo a Angie que probablemente la haría muy feliz el resto de la noche.

―Isabella Swan, te vez preciosa. ―sonreí divertida por sus exagerados movimientos y él miro a Angie detrás de nosotros. ―Ángela, tú también te vez preciosa.

―Gracias. ―exclamó con la emoción en su voz imposible de ocultar. ―Debo ir al tocador. ―nunca había conocido a alguien que pasara por un verdadero enamoramiento como el de Ángela por Emmett, su voz se cortaba y apenas podía manejar sus expresiones.

―Tu amiga es divertida. ―exclamó Emm mirándome con curiosidad. ― ¿Cómo estás?

―Mejor. ―susurré con sinceridad, no podía decir que estaba del todo bien, pero en retrospectiva estaba mucho mejor que los primeros días.

―Si te sirve de algo, la tal Emma no es ni la mitad de divertida que tú. ―me alegraba saber que él aun se consideraba mi amigo, sabía que los otros tres miembros del grupo de Edward, no me admiraban mucho, así que la amistad de Emmett significaba mucho para mí.

― ¿Debo preocuparme porque Rosalie venga a buscarte? ―pregunté logrando que sonriera, quizás ellos eran polos opuestos en muchos sentidos, pero él amaba a esa chica como si no hubiera un mañana.

―La perdí hace unos minutos, debe estar con Alice quejándose de lo brillante que es la decoración. ―asentí segura de que eso harían y él sonrió mientras sonaba una canción que no me parecía familiar. ―Amo esa canción, baila conmigo. ―suponía que Rose no podía enojarse por una pieza y todo el mundo sabía que Emmett y yo éramos como primos o hermanos.

―De acuerdo. ―lo seguí hasta la pista que aun estaba vacía y a diferencia de lo que hacía siempre con movimientos extravagantes, me sostuvo para una movernos con la pieza lenta y maravillosa que el chico de la banda cantaba con verdadera entrega. Mientras me daba vueltas no podía evitar reírme por sus gestos y pronto un par de parejas se unieron a nosotros. ―Quizás esto sea pedir demasiado, pero si pudieras invitar a Angie a bailar contigo al menos una pieza durante la noche, te lo agradecería eternamente. ―susurré cuando me pego a su pecho para movernos lentamente.

―Lo intentaré, si Rose desaparece de nuevo. ―respondió en el mismo tono y me giro antes de volver a sus brazos y terminar la canción.

Justo cuando volvía a la mesa y él se iba a buscar a Rose, me encontré con su mirada, una parte de mí había deseado que él no apareciera, las canciones de foto eran fuertes y divertidas, para animar a los asistentes a bailar, pero en ese instante todo se volvió un largo silencio y los demás rostros se volvieron borrosos, ese era su último baile de invierno aquí, se suponía que estaríamos juntos y no con un montón de problemas separándonos.

Por primera vez en las últimas semanas me miro, haciendo que mi corazón latiera desbocado mientras atrapaba el brillo que escondía para los demás, podría terminar de romper mi corazón si le permitía volver a entrar en mis pensamientos, así que agite la cabeza y me aleje, no iba a arruinar mi perfecta velada.

Las siguientes horas trate de ignorar que él estaba ahí a unos metros, baile con las chicas y me divertí, hasta que las baladas iniciaron y las parejas tomaron la pista, incluso Jasper había invitado a Alice a bailar con él, podía imaginarnos ahí, si cerraba los ojos podía ver su sonrisa solo para mí y su mirada angustiada por que estaba por iniciar a cantar, sería nuestro primer baile en la preparatoria y luego olvidaríamos lo delicado de nuestros atuendos para sentarnos en la parte trasera de su camioneta y comer papas fritas.

Abrí los ojos y volví a la realidad, les sonreí a las chicas en la mesa y me levanté para ir al tocador, estuve ahí hasta que pude controlar el nudo en mi garganta y las lágrimas dejaron de luchar por salir, caminé de vuelta por el pasillo y antes de abrir la puerta una mano sostuvo la mía. Lo miré sin saber que decir, estábamos solos y solo podía escuchar la suave melodía que provenía desde el auditorio. Me atrajo hasta sus brazos y contra cada parte de mi cuerpo que me decía que no lo dejara hacerlo, mis brazos se enredaron a su cuello. Cerré los ojos y sentí como nos movía lentamente en medio de la oscuridad y las lágrimas ya no eran fáciles de retener, cerré los ojos absorbiendo la sensación de tenerlo así de cerca y me emborraché con su aroma.

―Te vez hermosa en ese vestido. ―susurró contra mi hombro, negué de inmediato y suspiré pesadamente.

―No digas nada. ―rogué intentando contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a correr por mis mejillas. Mientras las últimas notas nos atrapaban, alejo nuestros cuerpos y me miró a los ojos antes de buscar mis labios, puse mis dedos sobre los suyos y volví a negar. ―No puedes decirme que la amas y luego jugar con mis sentimientos, Edward. ―su cuerpo estaba tenso y al mirar sus bonitos ojos verdes sentía que veía mi dolor reflejado. Solté nuestro agarré y luego de otro largo silencio volví dentro del auditorio.

No volvimos a vernos durante el resto de las vacaciones de Navidad y me había obligado a mi misma a no preocuparme por él, era más fácil controlar mis emociones cuando no estaba cerca. Para empeorarlo todo a finales de diciembre había tenido una terrible infección que me había tenido en cama, Sue culpaba a Jacob por motivarme a comer todas las galletas durante la cena de Navidad. Había tenido fiebre, apenas podía moverme y había vomitado en una ocasión, Charlie quería llevarme al hospital, pero odiaba ir a hace lugar, me traía terribles recuerdos, así que Sue había preparado todos sus remedios caseros para mí.

Celebramos el año nuevo con una taza de chocolate y viendo una película en la sala.

Aun estaba algo temerosa de comer cualquier cosa y volver a la cama por dolores en el vientre, pero tuve la fuerza suficiente para acompañar a Jacob hasta el aeropuerto junto a Sue y Charlie. La semana siguiente volvimos a clases y por fortuna las nauseas y la fiebre se habían detenido, después de casi un mes de haber terminado con Edward, empezaba a superarlo, no podía decir que ya no sentía nada por él o que el dolor se había desvanecido por completo, pero estaba más tranquila.

La chica seguía ahí y el hecho de verla revoloteando sobre Edward aun me hacía rabiar, pero intentaba ser madura al respecto. Jacob oficialmente me había dado su pickup y estaba obsesionada con llevar esa vieja camioneta roja a clases, podía escuchar mis canciones a todo volumen mientras conducía y las chicas también la amaban, era el primer día de un nuevo semestre y queríamos hacer audiciones para integrar a más chicas al equipo, así que subimos a la parte trasera con nuestros uniformes para el invierno, que constaban de un pants con los mismos colores que los tops de manga larga.

La escuela tenía una política con los volantes o folletos que se podían usar, así que lo anunciábamos bastante alto sobre la camioneta para atraer a las personas que llegaban y luego pegábamos un solo papel en la pizarra de la dirección con los datos de la audición.

Mientras Kate usaba el alta voz una canción de mi artista favorita inundo el lugar y pude ver a Emmett dando un saltó al otro lado del lugar. Era entretenido verlo cuando TS sonaba en la radio o en cualquier parte, se metía totalmente en la canción, aunque Jasper y Edward lo miraran como si estuviera perdiendo la razón, mientras él cantaba a lo lejos apenas para que sus amigos lo escucharan, nosotras nos movíamos cuidadosamente sobre la camioneta y llamábamos la atención, hasta que cierta estrofa de esa vieja canción hizo que Emm soltará una larga carcajada.

 _"I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive"_

― _And if you come around saying sorry to me, my daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be._ ―por la letra supuse que estaría burlándose de Edward y no era mi intención, pero no podía decir que no resultaba gracioso. Sin esperarlo las chicas empezaron a tararear la canción también hasta que la campana sonó y todos tuvimos que entrar a clases.

Unas días después nos reunimos en el auditorio para las pruebas, Kate les pondría la coreografía inicial y luego dos de nosotras debía poner un par de piruetas para probar las habilidades de las chicas, en los partidos era difícil realizarlas, porque Forks era un sitio húmedo y podíamos ocasionar accidentes, pero cuando estábamos dentro nos permitíamos hacer algunos saltos y lanzamientos.

―Tanya ¿puedes dar la demostración de los lanzamientos y las saltos hacia atrás? ―preguntó Kate revisando la lista de las personas que se habían anotado para las pruebas.

― ¿Puede hacerlo Charlotte? No es un buen día para mí. ―murmuró con un gesto, sonreí con empatía, era terrible cuando tenías un periodo difícil, a todas nos había ocurrido que al menos en una ocasión los dolores o el periodo en sí, nos impidieran formar parte de las rutinas, por suerte desde que Sue me había llevado al médico hacia casi un año mi periodo se había regularizado y podía prevenir esos días.

―Puedo hacerlo. ―exclamó Charlotte poniéndose de pie para hablar con el chico que haría la otra mitad de los saltos, mientras Tanya se recargaba en la silla con un largo suspiro de pesadez, mi mente empezó a contar días a máxima velocidad, desde que había terminado con Edward había dejado de tomar las pastillas, así que era normal que estuviera retrasada, pero mientras más días contaba el retraso era mayor.

―Oh no.

Unas horas más tarde nos encontramos frente a la única farmacia en todo el pueblo, el plan era entrar con diez minutos de diferencia cada una, comprar una prueba cada una, para que no pudieran saber quien la necesitaba, era algo exagerado, pero en un pueblo tan pequeño como el nuestro esa clase de cosas se sabían antes de que terminaras de hacer la prueba.

―No entiendo porque no podemos ir al hospital, ahí tienen su código para no hablar de los pacientes. ―murmuró Tanya mirando como Charlotte entraba a la tienda. ―Mi madre te hará los análisis y no dirá nada.

―Por quinta vez, Tanya. El padre de Edward trabaja ahí, es su maldito hospital, si aparecemos todas ahí el doctor Cullen le preguntará a tu madre y ella se lo dirá porque es su jefe. ―Tanya puso los ojos en blanco. Kate sabía de mi miedo a los hospitales y era la principal razón por la que había propuesto comprar las pruebas en la farmacia, pero era un temor que evitaba contarle a todo el mundo.

―No todas las pruebas de sangre son para saber si estás embarazada, podría decirle que es para la Universidad o para las competencias de animadoras.

―Solo falta Charlotte, así que haremos esto y si no tenemos respuesta usaremos tu plan ¿de acuerdo? ―exclamó Kate mientras Charlotte subía al auto, debía hacer las pruebas y prefería hacerlo en mi casa, solo debía ocultarlas después de hacerlas. Pero cuando estuve parada frente al espejo observando las pruebas en el lavabo, no pude intentarlo, estaba aterrada y rogaba que fuera por los analgésicos que había tomado las últimas semanas sumado a la interrupción de las pastillas anticonceptivas.

El resto de la semana las pruebas estuvieron escondidas el fondo del closet y me dedique a inventar escusas para no haberlas hecho aún, me había cuidado cada maldita ocasión, no debería tener esos jodidos problemas ahora.

―Quizás es un embarazo psicológico, según mi mamá eso puede convencer a tu cuerpo de que estás esperando y presente todos los síntomas. ―susurró Tanya a la hora del almuerzo.

―Creí que eso solo les daba a las mujeres que deseaban tener un bebé demasiado. ―murmuró Charlotte mirándola como si acabara de salirle un tercer ojo.

― ¿Has pensado que harás si es resultas estar embarazada? ―preguntó Kate ignorado la conversación entre Tanya y Charlotte que hablaban ahora sobre el poder de la mente.

―Aun no lo sé. ―susurré sin mirarla realmente.

―Deberías iniciar con decirle a Edward. ―la miré sorprendida y suspiré miré al otro lado de la cafetería, ni siquiera podía abrir las cajas de las malditas pruebas, ¿cómo le diría si resultaba estarlo?

Tome mi teléfono y tras un largo suspiró escribí un sencillo mensaje, sería más fácil decirle que tenía algunas dudas a decirle todo de golpe.

 _"Necesitamos hablar"_

Levanté la mirada buscándolo de nuevo y unos minutos después lo vi tomar su celular frunciendo el ceño antes de mirarme desde su mesa.

 _"¿Viernes?"_

Lo miré y asentí guardando mi teléfono de nuevo, quizás para ese momento ya me hubiera hecho las pruebas. Las clases me pasaban de largo sin que algo se quedara en mi mente, no podía concentrarme en nada, cada minuto que pasaba sentía que Sue o Charlie encontrarían las malditas cosas en mi armario y estaba tan desesperada que rogaba porque justo en ese instante mi periodo decidiera aparecer.

El viernes decidimos encontrarnos en la parte trasera de la escuela, sería a mitad del día y aun no tenía una respuesta segura que darle, cada mañana me miraba al espejo intentando descifrar mi cuerpo, encontrar una diferencia, pero sentía que se veía igual a la mañana anterior y empezaba a temer que sino lo estaba tuviera una de esas cosas que había mencionado Tanya por pensarlo todo el maldito tiempo.

Era la segunda clase del día y estaba saltándomela porque mientras más se acercaba la hora para hablar con él más sentía que perdía el aliento.

―Isabella. ―di un pequeño saltó de sorpresa al escuchar mi nombre y me encontré con la última persona que necesitaba ver en ese momento.

―Emma. ―murmuré clavando la mirada en ella y cerrando la mano con fuerza sobre el lavabo, cada que la veía algo dentro de mí me gritaba que era ella la responsable de que Edward no estuviera a mi lado, no importaba si él era el maldito idiota que me había roto el corazón y ella solo era un peón en todo esto, esa parte de mí se negaba a dejar de odiarla. ―Ya iba de salida. ―murmuré soltando mi fuerte agarré y caminando hacia la salida.

―No. He estado intentando encontrarte a solas para hablar contigo. ―fruncí el ceño cuando tomo mi brazo deteniéndome en medio del baño. Me soltó y suspiró dando un paso atrás, por alguna razón esa mirada de la señorita perfecta no dejaba de sentirse falsa. ―Sé que vas a encontrarte con Edward hoy.

― ¿Él te lo dijo? ―cuestioné cruzando los brazos y sintiendo el nerviosismo de nuevo en mi cuerpo.

―No, pero lo vi en su teléfono. ―murmuró con esa voz suave y melodiosa, intentaba no odiarla más con cada una de sus expresiones, pero todo en ella se sentía tan ficticio. ―Quiero pedirte que canceles la cita.

― ¿Qué? ―debía estar bromeando.

―Debes dejar de perseguirlo, él ya te supero. ―maravilloso, la señorita perfecta iba a darme un sermón sobre alejarme de un chico en una relación. ―Está conmigo ahora y no me gusta que tenga algún lazó contigo. ―esa voz estaba volviéndose insoportable.

―No creo que lo que tengo que hablar con Edward te incumba, Emma. Y créeme, si quisiera volver con él, lo habría hecho hace tiempo. ―murmuré intentando mantenerme tan firme como era posible.

―Edward es un buen chico, no abandonaría a su familia por alguien más. ―fruncí el ceño y no pude evitar reírme un poco, considerarse su familia después de un mes y medio era patético. ― ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

―Estuvimos juntos más tiempo del que tienes de conocerlo, pero aun así consideras que eres su familia. ―murmuré algo molesta y desesperada por salir de ahí.

―Veo que no te ha puesto al tanto, quizás por eso sigues persiguiéndolo y creyendo que puedes volver con él cuando quieras. ―respondió y dejo su bolsa sobre la barra del lavabo. ―Edward y yo vamos a tener un hijo. ―mi respiración se detuvo en el segundo en que esa palabra salió de sus labios, un hijo, Edward iba a tener un hijo.

―Eso no… ―antes de terminar de hablar levanto el enorme suéter que había estado usando las últimas semanas y me mostro su apenas visible vientre hinchado, tenía la boca abierta y aun así sentía que no estaba tomando el aire necesario, en un instante me había convertido en nada al lado de ella.

Era la razón por la que todo había terminado, él iba a tener un hijo con ella.

―Tres meses. ―susurró colocando su mano sobre su vientre con dulzura. No podía mover la vista de la prueba de mi mayor temor, no solo se había enamorado de ella mientras estábamos juntos, no había sido algo inocente, él había estado con ella incluso antes de terminar conmigo.

Tragué en seco y salí del baño lo más rápido que pude intentando respirar de nuevo. Los pasillos estaban vacíos y mientras corría hasta la salida más cercana sentía que mi cuerpo entero se agitaba en forma de arcadas.

Imágenes de ellos juntos me torturaban en cada paso que daba, las lágrimas salían sin cesar y al abrir la puerta para salir al patio no pude soportar más mi propio peso, cayendo de rodillas sobre el pasto mojado. Respiraba agitada y mi cuerpo intentaba expulsar algo sin que nada saliera.

―Bella. ―no ahora, no podía verlo a la cara sin sentir que todos esos años de conocernos se manchaban con su mentiras, ya no era el dulce niño de ojos verdes que me había dejado entrar en su casa, ni el niño encantadoramente molesto que me había robado mi primer beso, era el maldito idiota que me había roto el corazón. ― ¿Estás bien? ―su tacto quemaba, lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas para levantarme por mí misma.

―No vuelvas a tocarme jamás. ―exigí mirándolo furiosa y limpiando las lágrimas de mi rostro. ― ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ―grité sollozando más de lo que me gustaría y manteniendo una clara distancia entre nosotros, sus manos estaban en puños y se veía tan sorprendido por mi reacción. ― ¡Dímelo! ―murmuré empujándolo para que reaccionara, quería escuchar de sus labios que me había sido infiel y había jugado conmigo todo este tiempo. ―Dime que te acostaste con ella antes de siquiera terminar conmigo. ―estaba llorando y no pensaba detenerme, dolía todo en mi interior y necesitaba sacarlo de alguna manera. ―Dime a la cara que vas a tener un hijo con ella.

―Bella. ―sus ojos estaban acuosos y se notaba tan afectado como yo, pero él no podía entender lo que sentía, yo no había roto su corazón, no había estado con otra persona y la dolorosa verdad era que quizás estaba embarazada de un chico que probablemente ya tenía la vida planeada al lado de alguien más.

―Te odio, Edward Cullen. ―susurré mirándolo a los ojos.

 **…**

Volví a casa y por fortuna no había nadie ahí, en medio de lágrimas y sollozos saqué las malditas pruebas de la caja, necesitaba una respuesta ahora, todas se quedaron en la barra del baño mientras me abrazaba a mi misma en el piso de este, rogando que fueran negativas. No me di cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que la sombra de Sue cubrió la luz de la ventana.

―Cariño ¿qué pasa? ―con la mirada señale la barra y su rostro se puso pálido. ―Oh, mi niña. ―ni siquiera había tenido el valor para ver el resultado, pero por su rostro pensé lo peor.

―Edward va a tener un hijo con otra mujer. ―murmuré sosteniendo la voz lo más que podía, ella tomo una a una las pruebas y suspiro antes de sentarse a mi lado. ―Ella tiene tres meses de embarazo.

―Ven aquí. ―me recargué en su hombro mientras las lágrimas salían a cantaros. ―Todo estará bien, hablaremos con Charlie e iremos al médico para que te hagan unas pruebas de sangre.

―Él va a querer matar a Edward y cuando se enteré del resto… ―tenía pánico de enfrentar a Charlie, esto no estaba en los planes, él se había esforzado tanto por conseguir el dinero para enviarme a la Universidad y yo acababa de echar a perder todo. ―Edward no lo sabe y ni siquiera sé si puedo decírselo.

―Tendremos que hacerlo, es el padre del bebé. No te preocupes por eso, hablaré con Charlie e iremos contigo de ser necesario.

― ¿Cómo voy a encajar precisamente en toda esa situación? Ellos están juntos para criar a su hijo y ahora voy a aparecer a destruir su juego de la familia perfecta. ―estaba frustrada, asustada, preocupada y todo a mi alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas.

Sue se quedó conmigo el resto de la tarde, hasta que me el sueño me venció, le pedí que no le dijera nada a Charlie aun, necesitaba algo de tiempo para procesar la idea y no romper en llanto cuando se lo dijera, porque eso solo empeoraría las cosas. El fin de semana me aísle en mi recamara, Sue le mintió a Charlie diciendo que estaba enferma y también a las chicas cuando fueron a buscarme preocupadas por la información que no había tardado mucho en esparcirse por toda la preparatoria.

Edward me había llamado al menos una docena de veces, pero no me creía capaz de escuchar su voz sin llorar, el domingo en la mañana Sue me llevo al médico, ella realmente quería decirle a Charlie lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero había respetado mi petición, mientras ella hablaba con la mujer de la entrada, me senté en la sala de espera y evite el contacto visual con cualquiera, sabía que me veía enferma, tenía ojeras, mi rostro estaba pálido y mis ojos hinchados, al menos podría pasar por desapercibida.

Sue estaba tardando demasiado, deberíamos haber hecho una cita antes de venir. Mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de llamar a Tanya para pedirle que le pidiera un favor a su mamá, cuando unos ojos bastante parecidos a los de Edward se clavaron en mí acompañados de una sonrisa maternal y por primera vez en mi vida, desee no verla nunca más.

―Isabella. ―la voz de Esme era tan dulce, podía recordarla arropándome cuando era pequeña y dolía más de lo que se podía imaginar. ―Cariño, te vez terrible. Ven le pediré a Carlisle que… ―arranqué mis manos de las suyas y me puse de pie tomando la poca fuerza que me quedaba en ese momento.

―No, gracias. ―murmuré aclarándome la voz. ―Sue está pidiendo una cita.

―No te preocupes por eso, Carlisle puede atenderte ahora. Sabes que no toma citas los fines de semana, así que tendrá un espacio para ti. ―exclamó acariciando mi rostro, tome su mano y la aleje lentamente.

―La verdad, Esme, preferiría no tener que acercarme a tu familia de nuevo. ―murmuré con una voz tan fría y cruel que pude ver la sorpresa en su rostro, ella había sido tan buena conmigo todos estos años, pero verla dolía y era obvio que no podía hacerme unos análisis con su esposo. Sue levanto la mano llamándome y miré una última vez a Esme. ―Debo irme.

― ¿Estás bien? ―asentí y entramos a la consulta de la doctora de guardia, agradecía la presencia de Sue, ella podía explicar la situación sin titubear y yo no podía ni abrir la boca.

Después de tomar la muestra de sangre nos explicó que no tardarían demasiado y que trataría todo en estricta confidencialidad, el camino a casa fue silencioso y las horas posteriores no fueron muy diferentes, apenas había probado bocado en esos días, no había nauseas matutinas o algo así, simplemente no tenía apetito. Los siguientes dos días estuve en casa al cuidado de Sue, mi padre se estaba alterando por no ver mejoría y podía comprenderlo, así que le había prometido a Sue que en cuanto tuviera los análisis hablaría con él.

El martes por la tarde fuimos a recogerlos y mi peor temor se hizo realidad, estaba mal de salud porque había perdido un par de kilos en esos días y prácticamente no había dormido, la doctora me explicó que debía tomar vitaminas y evitar saltarme comidas, debía guardar reposo unas semanas hasta que mi cuerpo se repusiera, podía ir a clases, pero debía dejar el equipo hasta que el bebé llegara.

Apenas subimos al auto las lágrimas se desbordaron, no estaba lista para ser madre, aun me asustaba andar sola por la calle, dormir con la casa vacía o manejar en la oscuridad, aun me aferraba a Charlie cuando todo era demasiado, me sentía la pequeña niña aferrada a su mano entrando a aquella habitación de hospital de nuevo. Despidiéndome de mi madre para siempre y llorando en su hombro de regreso a casa.

Las pesadillas aun me despertaban en la madrugada y él aun corría a mi habitación cuando me escucha sollozar, ¿cómo iba a cuidar a un bebé cuando no había aprendido a cuidarme sola?, le pedí a Sue un día más y ella aceptó al ver mi estado, subí a mi habitación y me hice bolita en medio de la cama, no podía con todo esto, no podía hacerlo sola y seguramente sería la forma en que lo haría. Sabía que mi padre estaría ahí al igual que Sue, pero no era lo mismo, necesitaba a alguien que comprendiera mis miedos y sostuviera mi mano, ellos iban a cuidarme, pero al final no eran la persona que necesitaba.

El jueves regrese a la escuela e hice todo lo posible para no encontrarme con él, estaba usando una enorme chaqueta de Jacob, como si algo hubiera cambiado en mi cuerpo desde hacia una semana, fui a cada clase aun cuando ella estaba siempre ahí con esa mirada de superioridad y sonrisa que solo ella y el pequeño grupo de Edward creían sincera.

Las chicas estaban tanto de lo que estaba pasando y les había pedido que no hicieran preguntas ni comentarios al respecto, no estaba lista para enfrentarme a ellas. La hora del almuerzo fue demasiado para mí, así que fui hasta las gradas donde podía estar a solas, la brisa se sentía maravillosa y por primera vez en días pude respirar tranquila. Hasta que su cabello cobrizo se asomó por los escalones, tome mis cosas para irme porque realmente no tenía ganas de hablar ahora.

―Bella, espera. ―no podía ver su rostro, no quería escuchar su voz, aun no. Pero fue rápido que yo e impidió que saliera por la puerta de abajo. ―Tenemos que hablar.

―Tengo clase. ―murmuré empujándolo, pero no se movió y quise gritarle que se alejara de mí.

―No quería que te enteraras así. ―susurró mirándome a los ojos. ―No sabía cómo decírtelo.

―De verdad tengo que irme. ―mascullé intentando rodear su cuerpo, él me tomo del brazo y luche por no romperme ahí mismo. ―Por favor.

―Dime como arreglarlo. ―rogó, negué con los ojos llorosos intentando no mirarlo y contenerme lo más posible.

―No puedes hacerlo. ―balbuceé con la voz entrecortada y una lágrima recorriendo mi mejilla. ―Ya no hay forma de arreglar todo esto. ―su mirada busco la mí y vi tanto dolor en sus ojos que por un momento quise aferrarme a él con todas mis fuerzas. ―Estoy embarazada. ―las palabras salieron de mí sin poder contenerlas causando que incluso yo me sorprendiera al escucharlas, su mano soltó mi brazo y su mirada se llenó de ansiedad.

―No. ―farfulló pasando las manos por su cabello alborotado. ― ¿Es una mala broma? ―gruñó agitado y respirando con dificultad. ―Tiene que ser una jodida broma, Isabella. Nosotros siempre nos protegimos. ―masculló dando un par de pasos en el pasillo antes de volver a mirarme.

―No es una broma, estuve en el médico hace días y lo estoy. ―susurré incapaz de hilar las palabras correctamente. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y sus acciones eran caóticas, parecía un animal encerrado.

―No puedo con esto ahora. ―protestó con voz casi macabra, sus ojos estaban oscuros y por un momento mi cuerpo entero se erizo. ―Quieren que cuide de ella, de su bebé y ahora tú necesitas lo mismo. Debo entrar a la maldita Universidad, terminar la jodida preparatoria y se supone que me casaré con ella al terminar el semestre. No puedo con eso ahora. ―la palabra "eso" la dijo mirando directamente mi vientre y sentí una punzada de dolor recorrer mi espalada. Iba a casarse con ella, le daría una familia a su hijo, esperaba una reacción exagerada, no gritos de felicidad, pero sus palabras eran demasiado para mí.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ―susurré con voz cortada y mirándole a los ojos, no respondió, se detuvo frente a mí en completo mutismo y miro mi vientre una vez más con desprecio. ―Podía perdonar que te enamoraras de alguien más, en algún punto habría superado tus mentiras y habría seguido con mi vida, pero la persona que está frente a mí pidiéndome que me deshaga de mi hijo porque no entra en sus planes, es alguien completamente diferente al hombre del que me enamore. ―murmuré dolida y rota. ―Cuando te miró ya no te reconozco. ―susurré tan bajo que me costaba trabajo escucharme. ―Olvida todo esto, no tiene que cuidar de mí o de mi hijo, ni decirle a nadie sobre esto. Puedes ir y tener una familia feliz con ella, con vallas blancas y un gran jardín en la entrada.

Le empuje una última vez y finalmente se quitó de mi camino. Tome aire antes de volver a dentro y limpie mi rostro lo más que pude, camine directo a mi casillero, ignorando las miradas curiosas sobre mí, estaba cansada, mareada y harta. Solo quería a volver a casa.

Decirle a Charlie había sido más sencillo, lo difícil había sido retenerlo para que no fuera a partirle la cara a Edward, los días en la escuela eran lentos y grises, podía verlo evitándome, tomando otro pasillo para no cruzarse conmigo, pero a ella tenía que verla todo el tiempo, excepto que ya no se veía tan feliz como los días anteriores, había notado que tanto Rosalie como Alice la ignoraban y prácticamente la única persona en toda la escuela que respondía sus preguntas, era él.

Charlotte nos explicó que no solo todos se habían enterado del embarazo, sino que sabían cuanto tiempo tenía y habían sacado cuentas por ellos mismos, Rosalie y Alice habían sido las primeras en romper contacto, apoyaban a la chica creyendo que la loca obsesionada con Edward era yo, pero no cuando se enteraron de que ella había estado con él antes de que termináramos y la información había corrido como pólvora.

Era un sitio pequeño y conocía a la mayoría de los estudiantes por estar en el equipo de animadoras, sin embargo, me sorprendía que todos hubieran decidido ignorarla por algo que no los afectaba directamente. Habría dicho algo, pero en ese momento no tenía fuerzas para defenderla, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y arreglar, lo que pasara con ella no era mi prioridad.

Debía volver al médico para que me hicieran un chequeo completo, aun no sabía cuanto tiempo tenía en realidad, no podía sacar cuentas porque no recordaba una maldita vez en que no hubiera usado protección, no quería ir al hospital en Forks, el lugar seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto que años atrás y sabía que no podía estar viajando cada semana a otro hospital, era más seguro estar ahí, pero incluso las enfermeras eran las mismas y el aroma me evocaba recuerdos tristes.

Apenas podía mantenerme despierta en las clases, usaba la ropa más holgada de mi closet porque no quería que todo el mundo lo supiera, ya era bastante humillante que supieran que Edward me había sido infiel para darles más de que hablar con lo de mi _embarazo_.

No estaba segura porqué, pero no lograba sentir algo por el ser en mi interior, cada que trataba de imaginarlo en mi futuro o al menos sentir ese lazo del que todos hablaban, terminaba repasando todas los problemas que tenía en ese momento. Estaba triste la mayor parte del tiempo, no me sentía yo misma y sentía que los días pasaban más lento cada semana. Sue había hecho tres citas con la doctora del hospital, pero había tenido excusas para asistir a cada una de ellas, sueño, estrés, tareas, nauseas…

Procuraba alimentarme mejor y tomar las vitaminas que nos habían dado. No podía decir que la única razón por la que no iba a la consulta era por mi fobia a los hospitales, era el miedo a que me preguntara como me sentía o me sonriera mientras encendía el aparato para verlo, ¿qué iba a pensar si me quedaba ahí sin mostrar al menos emoción?

Era la primera noche que pasaba sola en la casa, mi padre tenía que ir a trabajar y Sue no podía quedarse conmigo, el silencio se sentía bien, me recosté en mí cama con la vieja playera que usaba tan solo meses atrás, volví a utilizarla porque incluso cuando mi vientre aun no era muy grande, la ropa se había tornado molesta y esa maldita cosa era enorme.

Era un leve hinchazón que me causaba curiosidad, levanté la playera y recorrí mi vientre con los dedos, debía ser diminuto, según internet los primeros meses era de unos cuentos centímetro, antes de que todo pasara, había pensado en nosotros teniendo una familia y casándonos, pero ahora me resultaba inútil intentarlo, cada que intentaba imaginar un rostro para el bebé, terminaba imaginando el niño rubio y de ojos verdes que seguro tendría con ella.

Dos semanas más pasaron y los días se volvían cálidos mientras la primavera se acercaba, de no ser por clima húmedo de Forks, no tendría razones para usar una enorme sudadera. Emma no lo ocultaba, su vientre era un poco más grande y ya que todo el mundo lo sabía, no tenía que usar ropa holgada, pero su rostro no era de absoluta felicidad tampoco. Esa mañana la vi en el baño, estaba sosteniéndose de la pared y respiraba pesadamente, nuestra maestra de economía no había llegado así que estábamos libres por esa hora, salí de ahí tan pronto como nuestras miradas se encontraron y me detuve unos segundos frente a la puerta, trate de alejarme sin darle importancia, pero me vi enviándole un mensaje a Edward para que fuera a buscarla.

Unos minutos después lo vi bajar las escaleras agitado y entrar al baño, salieron unos segundos después, ella tenía el rostro pálido y se sostenía de la mano de él con fuerza, tome un largo respiro y camine hacia el otro lado, había hecho lo correcto, pero eso no calmaba el dolor de verlos juntos.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos vacío me pregunte si la razón por la que no podía sentir nada por el bebé era por él, quizás era más egoísta de lo que pensaba y no podía amarlo porque aun no olvidaba a Edward y mis sentimientos en ese momento eran una locura, muy fondo en mi corazón sabía que aun lo amaba, pero estaba dolida, no entendía como alguien había aparecido de la nada y se había vuelto más importante que lo nuestro.

Me senté en los escalones que daban al estacionamiento, faltaban unos minutos para que la siguiente clase comenzara y debía regresar dentro, no quería verla, no quería observar de cerca como él la cuidaba.

¿Qué tan egoísta era por odiarlo por amarla y amar a ese bebé?

―Lo siento. ―susurré con la punta de mis dedos acariciando mi apenas hinchado vientre, lamentaba profundamente no poder amarlo, algo estaba mal conmigo y él no tenía la culpa. Su bebé tendría dos padres que lo amarían, mientras mi bebé tendría un padre ausente y una madre que no lograba amarlo por más que se esforzaba. ―Te conseguiré una familia, lo prometo. ―suspiré, no había pensado en entregarlo a otras personas, pero quizás era lo mejor.

Limpié las lágrimas que manchaban mis mejillas, me levanté y volví dentro. Ya estaba teniendo problemas con los maestros, no podía perder más clases. Unas horas más tarde regresé a casa y busque agencias de adopción, necesitaba los datos del embarazo, así que finalmente iría a una consulta. Mientras el día avanzaba y leía más al respecto, la idea parecía mejor y mejor, aunque no sabía como le diría a Sue o a Charlie que entregaría a mi bebé.

―Bella, traje pizza. ―exclamó Charlie desde la sala, cerré la computadora, bajé y me senté a su lado en el largo sofá, comí un par de rebanadas y me recosté sobre su hombro, la casa estaba silenciosa, la luz de cada habitación estaba apagada y el único sonido era la selección de película que había en la televisión. Sentí sus dedos acariciando mi cabello y suspiré nostálgica.

―No me sueltes. ―murmuré más para mí que para él.

Flash Back

Volvimos a casa sin ella, papá me sostenía contra su pecho con mi cabeza recargada en su hombro, nos habíamos despedido de mamá porque ella y el nuevo bebé ya no podían volver a casa de nuevo.

Papá me llevó hasta la cama y me arropo con delicadeza, tenía la mirada triste y sus manos temblaban, estiré mi brazo para tocar su cara y sus bonitos ojos cafés me miraron con una sonrisa triste.

― ¿Ahora somos tú y yo? ―pregunté, mamá siempre decía que un día ella volvería del hospital con un bonito bebé para nosotros, no sabía como se hacían los bebés, pero quizás debía quedarse allá hasta que estuviera listo y luego vendrían juntos. Papá tomó mi mano y dejo un beso en ella.

―Sí, cariño. Somos tú y yo ahora. ―asentí y me levanté para aferrarme a su cuello. Quería que mamá volviera, que trajera a su bebé y preparamos galletas de nuevo, quería que me llevara una última vez al parque y me empujara alto en el columpio rojo, pero por la mirada en el rostro de papá, supe que no lo haría. Sus brazos aflojaron en agarré para acostarme de nuevo, pero me aferré a él con más fuerza mientras gotas caían de mis ojos.

―No me sueltes. ―susurré con lágrimas cayendo a su camisa.

Fin del Flash Back

―Jamás. ―murmuró dejando un beso en mi cabello y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

…

Había días en que sentía que no podía levantarme de nuevo, noches enteras en las que no podía dormir, momentos durante el día en que todo parecía demasiado para tomarlo y hacerlo positivo.

Charlie había hecho todo lo posible para estar en casa cada noche, sabía que estaba cuidando de mí, lo había hecho antes, cuando mamá murió y yo tenía pesadillas a diario. Pero esa tarde llamó para disculparse porque debía tomar el turno de noche, estaba lloviznando afuera y hacía frío incluso bajo las capas de ropa que llevaba, Sue dejó algunas comidas preparadas para nosotros mientras iba de visita con unos familiares fuera de la ciudad, calenté una y puse una película desconocida en la televisión.

Aun no le decía a nadie sobre mis planes de dar al pequeño Swan en adopción, podía esperar un poco más, al menos hasta la cita que sería el lunes después de clases. Había estado algo molesta, no podía acomodarme en la cama, así que estaba sentada en el sofá de nuevo, tenía calambres en las piernas y me dolía un poco el vientre, internet decía que era normal así que no estaba preocupada por eso.

Apagué la televisión y fui a la cocina para dejar los platos en el fregadero, mientras lavaba todo lo que había utilizado, sentí algo correr por mi pierna, tenía un par de gotas en el pants así que debía ser agua, un leve dolor en el vientre me hizo suspirar pesadamente, debía dormir o al menos recostarme unas horas.

Subí a mi habitación para buscar algo para cambiarme, no tenía muchas prendas para elegir, tome un viejo pants negro que era demasiado grande para mi cuerpo antes, fui al baño y apenas me quite el que llevaba puesto vi las gotas de sangre que resbalaban por mis piernas.

―Oh por Dios. ―había perdido el aliento y me quede estática observando la sangre en mis piernas. ―No, no, no. ―susurré tomando toallas de papel sin saber que debía hacer. No creía que esto fuera normal. ―Tranquilo, bebé. Todo va a estar bien. ―un hueco en mi pecho se hacía más y más grande mientras caminaba hasta el teléfono rogando que Charlie contestara. Dos intentos después entré en pánico absoluto, necesitaba llegar al hospital. ―Nos llevaré al hospital. ―murmuré poniéndome lentamente el otro pantalón, bajé las escaleras, busqué las llaves de la pickup y salí de casa.

Odiaba conducir de noche, me temblaban las manos en cada movimiento brusco y mi respiración estaba alterada, faltaban unas cuadras más y estaría ahí. Repetía en mi mente que todo estaba bien, pero mientras los minutos pasaban más preocupada estaba.

Llegué al hospital con cada parte de mi cuerpo temblando, mi corazón iba muy rápido y podía jurar que mientras le explicaba a la enfermera lo que pasaba, habían salido las lágrimas retenidas durante el viaje.

― ¡¿Isabella?! ―el rostro pálido de Carlisle Cullen quedó a unos metros de distancia mientras la enfermera me llevaba por el pasillo, corrió hasta mí y me sostuvo del otro brazo preguntando bruscamente que ocurría. ―Llamaré a Charlie, la obstetra te atenderá. ―murmuró con sorpresa en el rostro tras la poca información que la enfermera le había dado, sentía que todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor y todo se veía borroso cuando me recostaron en la camilla. El rostro de la madre de Tanya fue lo último que vi antes de perder la consciencia.

 **…**

 _ **Narrador POV**_

Carlisle Cullen siempre se había considerado un doctor capaz de mantener sus sentimientos a raya cuando se trataba de un paciente, pero mientras picaba las teclas del teléfono para contactar a Charlie Swan, sus manos temblaban y le era imposible calmar sus nervios.

Cuando las llamadas fueron enviadas directamente al buzón sus peores miedos aparecieron frente a sus ojos, era la misma situación que años atrás, al menos Charlie lo tomaría así si algo le pasaba a Bella.

No sabía como lo tomaría Isabella, mucho menos como lo haría su padre, pero llamó a casa, si el jefe Swan no estaba con ella, necesitaría a alguien si algo malo ocurría y por el historial de su madre, era muy posible que fuera así, contesto Esme con la voz ronca por haber despertado recientemente.

―Cariño, necesito hablar con Edward. ―farfulló, hacía semanas cuando Bella se había encontrado con ella, no había estado feliz de ver a Esme como siempre, supuso que tampoco apreciaría tenerlo a él a su lado. Tardo unos minutos, pero finalmente puso a Edward al teléfono, se le cortaba la voz intentando explicar que la pequeña Isabella estaba en urgencias.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde su hijo apareció en el hospital, estaba desesperado pidiendo información cuando lo vio y lo llevó dentro, la doctora Denali le había dado las malas noticias hacia solo unos minutos y ahora tenían a Bella en una sala aparte.

― ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ―preguntó el cobrizo jalando su cabello con desesperación, no podía entrar a verla y lo único que sabía era que había llegado llorando al hospital. Su padre le dio esa mirada, la maldita mirada cuando daba malas noticias y sintió que su cuerpo se colapsaba sobre si mismo.

―Tuvo un aborto espontaneo. ―respondió Carlisle tan pálido y consternado que, por un segundo, Edward quiso aferrarse a su padre como cuando era un niño, pero rápidamente la sensación fue sustituida con ira contenida, era su culpa que él no pudiera estar con ella, él lo había alejado de Bella y ahora ella estaba en una maldita camilla. ―Debo llamar a Charlie, no he logrado contactarlo y ella va a necesitarlo cuando despierte.

La doctora Denali dejo la habitación y entonces pudo entrar para verla, la castaña estaba dormida en la camilla, podía ver los restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas y manchas de sangre en sus manos, la imagen destruyo la poca fuerza que le quedaba después de meses de frustración y desesperación.

Se veía pequeña ahí, ella lo necesitaba y él había estado cuidando a una mujer que odiaba con todo su ser, ahora todo se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos y las lágrimas lo liberaban del hueco que había mantenido en su pecho durante todo ese tiempo.

―Lo siento, cariño. ―susurró tomando su mano y sentándose a su lado. Ella no iba a perdonarlo jamás y ahora cuando finalmente podría decirle la verdad, ya no importaba, no podía arreglar las cosas, sin importar cuanto intentara reparar el daño, él no podía devolverle al bebé que había perdido, no podía regresar el tiempo y cuidar de ella.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente mientras Charlie derrapaba en el estacionamiento del hospital, sentía un nudo en el estomago apenas piso el lugar y todo le recordó aquella noche, Carlisle lo estaba esperando en la entrada y le tomó del brazo para tranquilizarlo.

― ¿Cómo está mi hija? ―preguntó sintiéndose impotente e inestable en ese instante.

―Ella está bien. ―respondió Carlisle con un tono más profesional que él que había usado en la llamada. ―Pero no pudimos hacer nada por el bebé. Era muy pequeño, la doctora Denali decidió que no era necesario realizar un legrado, pero le dio anestesia para lograr calmarla.

― ¿Va a estar bien? ―Carlisle asintió mientras Charlie soltaba un largo suspiro de alivio, debía haber recordado los detalles que habían llevado a René ahí años atrás, podría haberla puesto sobre aviso, pero la había dejado saltarse las citas al médico pensando que estaba bien de salud y que necesitaba descansar en casa. ―Quiero verla.

―Edward está con ella. ―la mirada que Charlie le dedico a Carlisle le dejo en claro que no lo aceptaría y él solo suspiró. ―No podía contactarte y alguien tenía que estar con ella.

―No ha estado para ella en todos estos meses, pero va a estar con ella ahora que se libro del problema. ―bufó furioso y firme, no quería a esa familia, mucho menos a ese tipo cerca de su hija, se había prometido protegerla de todo lo que pudiera causarle daño, había aceptado esa relación porque la hacía feliz, pero ya no más.

―Sé que ahora mismo no aprecias a mi hijo, Charlie. Pero ha sido difícil para él también y te aseguro que se necesitan el uno al otro para superar esto. ―Charlie soltó una carcajada llena de amargura. Carlisle lo llevó hasta la habitación y pudo ver como el chico dejaba un beso sobre la mano de Isabella, su padre entro a buscarlo y al salir busco su mirada, él no correspondió, solo entro a la habitación de su hija.

Dos días después Isabella regreso a casa, con la mirada baja y la garganta seca, se recostó en su habitación y las lágrimas salieron a borbotones, se sentía culpable y estúpida, era una maldita hipócrita llorando por el bebé que juraba nunca había amado, pero nunca había deseada perderlo de esa manera, se suponía que lo cuidaría unos meses más y luego le daría una bonita familia.

Los siguientes días estuvo encerrada en su habitación, apenas comía y no quería ver o escuchar a nadie, Sue le había explicado que no era su culpa, pero ella no podía quitarse la sensación del cuerpo, las noches eran difícil y largas, cuando inconscientemente tocaba su vientre o le murmuraba alguna tontería al bebé, su cuerpo entero se tensaba. Su padre tocaba a la puerta cada noche, ella susurraba un "pasa" y luego él intentaba animarla a bajar a cenar con ellos.

Dos toques en la puerta le hicieron saber que había llegado ese momento del día, respondió igual que cada noche, escucho los pasos y la puerta cerrarse.

―Bella. ―levantó la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos verdes, se levantó de la cama con el ceño fruncido y lo miro sin saber que decir.

―Vete. ―exigió decidida a sacarlo de ahí antes de que su presencia la lastimara aún más. Edward no había querido buscarla tan pronto, sabía que ella estaría destrozada y no querría verlo, pero cuando Charlie había dado esa oportunidad, no pudo negarse.

―Necesito decirte unas cuantas cosas. ―respondió con la misma decisión en su voz.

―No quiero saber nada de ti. ―exclamó la castaña al otro lado de la habitación, alejándose lo más posible de él.

―No pienso alejarme de ti de nuevo. ―murmuró el cobrizo mirándola a los ojos. ―Sé que me odias ahora mismo, pero nunca quise que todo esto pasara. ―dio unos pasos hacia ella y Bella estiro el brazo para que no se acercara demasiado. ―Te amo e incluso si nunca lo demostré, me preocupaba nuestro hijo. ―su voz sonaba rota y apenas dijo esas dos palabras el nudo en la garganta de Isabella se rompió.

―Se siente como si no pudiera respirar. ―susurró bajando los brazos. Temía estarse volviendo masoquista por aceptar el abrazo de Edward, pero necesitaba aferrarse a él como antes, necesitaba creer que él también lo lamentaba y que su bebé había sido amado. ―Se siente como si pudiera morir en cualquier momento. ―sollozó contra el pecho del cobrizo dejando las lágrimas correr.

―No vas a morir, volverás a respirar con normalidad y voy a estar aquí. Incluso si me odias o si después quieres que me vaya de tu lado. ―se detuvo un segundo y soltó un doloroso suspiro. ―Voy a sostenerte hasta que las lágrimas dejen de salir y vuelvas a iluminar el mundo entero con tu sonrisa, cuando vuelvas a gritar mientras animas a un montón de estúpidos atletas, cuando cantes de nuevo y saltes de felicidad. Cuando disfrutes las gotas de lluvia sobre tu rostro y me grites que soy el idiota más grande que has conocido. Cuando sepa que tu corazón ha sanado y estás listas para levantarte sola, voy a soltarte si es lo que quieres, pero en el fondo ten por seguro que deseo que me quieras a tu lado cuando todo el dolor desaparezca. ―sintió el beso sobre su frente antes de sentir la primera lágrima caer desde las mejillas del cobrizo hasta su rostro.

No estaba lista para responder, para amarlo de nuevo o para dejar de llorar. Pero no quería que la soltara, al menos por lo que restaba de la noche.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado :3**

 **Decidí cortar aquí, porque como pudieron darse cuenta es algo más largo de lo habitual en un OS.**

 **¿Les gustaría leer la segunda parte o prefieren ese final abierto?**

 **Sé que la mayor pregunta será ¿qué paso con Emma? se responde en la segunda parte.**

 **La segunda será porque Bella perdió al bebé, ella tiene una deformidad heredada de su madre, pero como nunca se hizo las pruebas para seguir el embarazo, los médicos no lo sabían, al igual que ella.**

 **No sé que más podrían preguntar, pero dejen sus dudas para no olvidar responderlas ;) jajaja**

 **Si te hice llorar aunque sea una vez, deja un RR :/ jajaja**

 **Quería hacer una historia como las de antes, llenas de drama y lágrimas, espero haberlo logrado.**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	2. Final

_***HISTORIA SIN BETEAR***_

 _ **"Final"**_

 _ **Edward POV**_

No estaba durmiendo bien.

Me costaba permanecer en la cama más de cuatro horas.

La cabeza me mataba en las clases.

Miradas juiciosas me seguían por los pasillos de la escuela y los murmullos eran simplemente desgastantes.

Nunca había sido de los que les preocupaba una mierda lo que las otras personas pensaran sobre mí, casi siempre ignoraba los comentarios sobre mis acciones, pero desde que Emma se había colgado de mi brazo era difícil sostener la mirada de aquellos idiotas y hacer oídos sordos a sus comentarios.

No soportaba estar en casa tampoco, no soportaba siquiera ver a Carlisle y odiaba las pláticas de Esme sobre cómo algún día amaría a "mi hijo". Estaba cansado de repetir que ese niño no era mío, pero mis defensas eran ignoradas. Había investigado sobre pruebas de ADN prenatales, eran demasiado costosas y Emma se negaba a realizarse cualquier procedimiento evasivo, lo que resultaba peor cuando mi madre la respaldaba porque según ellas era riesgoso para el bebé.

A veces pasaba horas sentado en el pasto del patio, mirando el bosque que rodeaba la casa, era como un nudo en el pecho que me impedía respirar correctamente, cada que cerraba los ojos veía los ojos llorosos de Isabella mientras le mentía para terminar con ella, era consciente de que ella me creería si se lo decía, el problema es que éramos dos adolescentes sin un maldito centavo, ella solo iba a intentar arreglarlo a mi lado y quizás eso se sentiría mejor que esto, pero sería egoísta meterla en una situación para la que no tenía arreglo aun.

Era lo mejor, ella podía seguir con su vida y olvidarme en caso de que no pudiera encontrar una salida para todo esto. Me negaba rotundamente a casarme con una mujer por la que no sentía nada y tener a Isabella escondida como si fuera una jodida aventura, se merecía más que eso.

Había tenido una semana difícil, Emmett estaba furioso conmigo por llevar a Emma con nosotros, era una perdida de tiempo explicar que yo no la había invitado a unirse, había intentado alejarme de ella, sin embargo, ella se aferraba a mí como si fuera su barco salvavidas, se colgaba de mi brazo e intentaba tomar mi mano por los pasillos, Rose y Alice se habían vuelto sus mejores amigas, aunque estaba seguro que solo lo hacían para molestar a Bella.

Jasper apenas la soportaba, pero no la clase de persona que le diría algo al respecto.

La noche después del baile fueron asfixiantes, tenía que estar en casa todo el tiempo con tres personas a las que no les tenía mucho aprecio en ese momento, mi madre había decorado la casa entera junto a Emma, mientras mi padre trabajaba horas extra en el hospital, suponía que no quería venir a la maldita casa.

Las había dejado en la sala colocando esferas en el árbol, Esme quería hacerme parte de su festividad, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, no era una persona de fiestas y las pocas veces en que había accedido a adornar la cosa junto a ella, fueron porque Bella amaba las festividades navideñas, le gustaba venir y jugar con todo lo que Esme guardaba para las fechas de invierno.

Estaba en la cocina intentando ignorar que había una chica embarazada en mi casa repitiendo que su hijo era mío, la soledad se había vuelto una buena amiga encerrado en aquel lugar, serví agua, tome un par de galletas y me senté en una de las sillas de la barra, necesitaba salir de la casa, aunque fuera unas horas, pero había una terrible tormenta afuera y no tenía un sitio al cual ir. Por la pequeña ventana podía ver las gotas caer lentamente, estaba absorto en mis pensamientos y por un segundo no eran divagaciones sobre como arreglar el embrollo en el que me habían metido.

Recordaba a Isabella envuelta en aquel vestido rojo que le sentaba tan bien, se veía preciosa mientras bailaba y cantaba junto a sus amigas, tenía planeado no ir al baile, pero quería verla y era mi oportunidad de hacerlo sin que Emma intentara unirse. Podía sentir su aroma rodearme, sus dedos acariciando mi cabello mientras nos movíamos con esa canción que ahora no podía sacarme de la cabeza.

―Edward, ¿podrías ayudar a Emma con las luces? ―parpadee sorprendido de ver a mi madre ahí y ella sonrió como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

―Puede hacerlo sola. ―murmuré sin la intención de levantarme. ―Pudo acostarse con un idiota en un bar, inventarse una historia y joderme la vida en dos meses. Puede poner unas cuantas luces. ―añadí mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sabía lo mucho que Esme odiaba las groserías, pero no me importaba ni un poco romper su perfecto mundo navideño en ese momento.

― ¿Seguirás con eso el resto del embarazo? ―preguntó de pronto seria y borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, sonreí negando.

―Oh no, esto durara hasta el día en que te des cuenta del error que cometieron e intentes arreglarlo. ―sabía que la hería cada que hablábamos y quería sentirme culpable por lastimar a mi madre, pero luego ella volvía restregarme en la cara el maldito embarazo y me era imposible controlarme. ―Esperemos sea pronto, Esme, porque mientras más tiempo pasa menos posible es que pueda perdonarlos por obligarme a estar lejos de Isabella y hacerme cargo de que dos idiotas tuvieron sexo sin un condón.

―Ya basta. Sabes que odio que hables de esa manera. ―solté un bufido y me reí por lo bajo.

―Es la verdad, Esme. Pero me alegro de que estés haciendo amistad con ella. ―añadí levantándome, ella me miró incrédula y le sonreí con ironía. ―Siempre quisiste nietos, uno falso te vendrá bien cuando no puedas conocer a los verdaderos. ―concluí mirándola con intensidad antes de salir de la cocina, pasé la sala de largo y volví a mi habitación.

 **…**

El inicio de semestre fue extraño, aun no me acostumbraba a no tener a Bella a mi alrededor y cada día resultaba más difícil, la primera semana fue tan normal como podía serlo en mis circunstancias, la noche después de recibir el mensaje de Bella para hablar, me sentí nervioso y ansioso, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez, no creía que fueran buenas noticias, pero aun así quería verla y escucharla, saborear su perfume envolviéndome unos minutos y olvidar todo lo demás.

Había terminado el trabajo de psicología e intentaba dormir cuando sentí algo en mi cama, debía ser más de media noche, abrí los ojos en la oscuridad y sentí algo moverse entre las sabanas, unas manos pequeñas y suaves tocaron mi pecho empujándome sobre la cama, fruncí el ceño y me estiré para encender la luz.

―Emma sal de mi cama. ―murmuré tomando sus muñecas y deteniendo su avance. Escuché un suspiró de su parte y puse los ojos en blanco. Salió de debajo de las sabanas y se subió a mi cuerpo a horcajadas, no llevaba nada más que unas bragas de encaje y su cabello caía por sus hombros. ―Lárgate. ―ordené furioso, estaba harto de ella y ahora tendría que dormir con la maldita puerta cerrada bajo llave.

―Vamos, mi padre ha elegido una fecha para boda, criaremos un bebé juntos, irás a una gran Universidad… ―intento besar mis labios y me moví lo suficientemente rápido para evitarlo, pero eso no detuvo sus intenciones. Se soltó de mi agarré y sus labios bajaron por mi cuello, tomé su cintura para quitarla de encima y ella se movió sobre mi cuerpo causando fricción entre ambos. ―Quizás me odies un poco por las mentiras, pero el deseo no tiene nada ver con los sentimientos.

―No tengo intención de acostarme contigo. ―respondí empujándola fuera de mi regazo. ―Largo de mi habitación. ―exigí saliendo de la cama, no estaba seguro en que parte de su plan creía que iba a aceptar semejante locura, prefería pasarme la vida en celibato que tocarla.

―Si es así como quieres que sea, así será. ―murmuró mirándome desde la cama con el rostro inexpresivo. ―Sé que has estado hablando con Isabella y no me agrada, eres mío ahora. ―fruncí el ceño mientras ella bajaba de la cama con una mirada llena de rabia. ―La quiero fuera de tu vida, puedes hacerlo por las buenas o puedo llamar a mi padre. ―mi cuerpo entero se tensó, podía amenazarme las veces que quisiera, pero no a Isabella, la había sacado de mi vida precisamente para evitar esto y no iba a permitirle meterla en su juego. Su rostro sé suavizo y puso su mejor sonrisa. ―No hice todo esto para tenerte a medias, Edward. Quiero que me mires como lo hacías con ella, que te entregues a mí por completo y me hagas el amor como seguro lo hiciste con ella. No soy como Jane, no dejaré de insistir porque ames a alguien más, estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que dejes de sentirte así, incluso si tengo que sacarla de mi camino. ―había avanzado hasta poder tocarme de nuevo, su mano tocaba mi pecho mientras sonreí como si no estuviera amenazándome con hacerle daño a Isabella.

― ¿Jane sabe que hiciste todo esto? ―pregunté ahora que podía al menos saber de donde había salido toda esta tontería.

―Ella tiene una versión de esto. ―susurró enredando sus brazos en mi cuello. ―Jane cree que hice esto porque no tenía otra opción y sigue buscando al padre de mi bebé. ―exclamó con tono sarcástico y parándose de puntas para alcanzar mi rostro. ―Puede que le haya mentido un poco.

― ¿Porqué? ―murmuré mirándola moverse contra mi cuerpo.

―Ya te lo dije. ―susurró contra mis labios. ―He querido que seas mío desde que éramos niños, quizás Jane tiene algo de culpa, siempre hablaba de ti como si fueras perfecto, cuando estuvimos aquí te vi con ella, creía que los comentarios de mi hermana sobre ti eran puras fantasías, pero me di cuando estabas con Isabella veía al chico del que Jane se había enamorado. ―podía sentir su aliento chocar con mi rostro y sus manos juguetear con mi cabello, quizás en otra situación Emma sería una tentación, pero para que eso fuera posible mi castaña tendría que dejar de existir. ―Y ya que estoy siendo honesta, el embarazo sí fue un gran error, el idiota rompió el condón al abrirlo y no me lo dijo hasta que las consecuencias se presentaron. Sabía que no podría deshacerme de él y tampoco quería que mi padre me obligara a casarme con ese idiota, así que envíe a Jane aquí, ella creía que me estaba ayudando para no sufrir lo mismo que Alec, pero yo puse las ideas en su mente, mencione tu nombre y ella pensó que podría convencerte. ―susurró sonriente, era como si ella pudiera creer que todo saldría bien y que en algún momento simplemente me enamoraría de ella como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Tomé sus muñecas y rompí su agarré dando un paso atrás.

―No te deseo, Emma. ―murmuré mirándola parada en medio de la habitación. ―Ni siquiera puedo verte a la cara sin sentir rabia, me arruinaste la vida con tus planes y crees que podré llegar a amarte como amo a Isabella. Quizás no pueda hacer nada ahora mismo, tengo las manos atadas gracias a las amenazas de tu padre, pero no puedes cambiar lo que siento y podrán pasar cincuenta años y yo seguiré amando a Isabella como ahora. Así que voy a dejar una cosa bien clara, si le tocas un pelo a ella, voy a destrozarte la vida como hiciste conmigo.

 **…**

Aun cuando Emma se fue de mi habitación sin decir nada más, estaba seguro de que no se iba a quedar con las manos cruzadas, ahora sabía que no era solo una chica en problemas, ella había perdido la razón y no tenía problemas con pasar sobre ti si te interponías en su camino. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de mantenerla alejada de Bella.

El viernes me sentía ansioso de verla, aun no tenía idea de que era lo que quería discutir, pero el simple hecho de tenerla cerca de nuevo era suficiente para alterar mis emociones, Jasper me había convencido para saltarnos la segunda hora, durante las últimas semanas era el único que no había cambiado alrededor de mí, necesitaba un momento lejos de Emma y un rato más para calmar mis nervios antes de encontrarme con Bella.

Salimos a sentarnos en las gradas y él encendió un cigarrillo, el lugar estaba nublado y tenía un aroma a hierba mojada, pero era el sitió más seguro para evitar encontrarnos con algún profesor. Había puesto toda mi atención en el otro extremo de la cancha, podía ver la salida desde mi lugar, no era que estuviera muy interesado en ella, pero me permitía pensar claramente e ignorar la locura en que se había convertido mi vida, estaba tan absorto en distinguir cada mínimo detalle del lugar que no note que Jasper me observaba.

― ¿Hasta cuando dejaras de jugar a la casita con la rubia demente? ―parpadeé confundido y lo miré con el ceño fruncido, de todas las personas que criticarían a Emma, Jasper era de los que preferían observar en silencio. ― ¿No creerás que me trago la historia de que te gusta? Podrás mentirme mientras estamos solo nosotros, pero apenas aparece Isabella en la misma habitación, sigues poniendo ese rostro de _"nos casaremos e iremos de luna de miel a París"._ ―exclamó con un exagerado tono romántico, sonreí a medias y volví la vista al frente.

―Es complicado. ―murmuré sin dar más explicación.

No le habíamos dicho a nadie sobre su embarazo, ella no había querido hacerlo y a mí me costaba procesar la idea de que Isabella lo supiera, quería al menos ser capaz de mirarla sin sentirme un imbécil que la traiciono. Ya me costaba sostenerle la mirada cuando simplemente pensaba que me había enamorado de alguien más, cuando escuchara la sarta de mentiras que Emma había inventado, iba a odiarme y no soportaría que ella me mirara de esa manera.

La puerta de salida se abrió de un golpe logrando que ambos diéramos un saltó de sorpresa, alguien cayó al piso respirando pesadamente y apenas su cabello se agito con el viento, supe que era ella.

―Y ahí esta la mirada de nuevo. ―murmuró Jasper mientras me levantaba para bajar las gradas e ir hasta ella.

―Bella. ―exclamé llegando a ella, su cuerpo se tensó cuando escucho mi voz y pude como limpiaba su rostro mientras su respiración se volvía más pesada. ― ¿Estás bien? ―pregunté tomando su brazo para ayudarla a levantarse, ella me empujó con fuerza y agito su cuerpo para salirse de mi agarré. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos cafés estaban rojos, inundados en lágrimas y su rostro estaba pálido.

―No vuelvas a tocarme jamás. ―murmuró con rabia y desesperación, de pronto la dolorosa realidad se reflejo en su mirada y vi lo tanto había temido. ― ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ―gritó alejándose de mí, era como si la sola idea de tocarme le causara asco, ella se lo había dicho, cerré mis manos en puño intentando no tomarla en mis brazos rogando un perdón que probablemente nunca tendría. ― ¡Dímelo! ―gritó empujándome de nuevo e intentando no soltar más lágrimas, quería gritar que era una mentira, que yo jamás le haría daño de esa manera. ―Dime que te acostaste con ella antes de siquiera terminar conmigo. ―estaba dolida y no pudo contener más el llanto, su cuerpo entero estaba tembloroso y me miraba con esos mismos ojos tristes que me recordaban a la niña de grandes vestidos de colores llegando a mi casa por primera vez. ―Dime a la cara que vas a tener un hijo con ella.

No podía con esa imagen, no podía soportar el dolor en su rostro, era como un hueco en el estómago mientras ella lloraba desesperada en busca de respuestas.

―Bella. ―susurré intentando contener mis palabras, tenía la verdad atorada en la garganta, pero si le decía todo ¿podría creerme?

Emma me había amenazo con ella, no podía tenerla a mi lado si quería mantenerla a salvo. Sentía una enorme impotencia mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y podía ver como todo lo que tuvimos se desvanecía en medio de ambos, quería decirle que la amaba, que no me imaginaba una vida sin ella y rogarle me perdonara por meternos en esto. Jamás había llorado frente a ella, pero estaba ahí a punto de caer de rodillas para implorar su perdón mientras mi rostro se mojaba por el llanto.

―Te odio, Edward Cullen. ― ¡No!

Apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca, se alejo de mí y yo me quede ahí observando la pared frente a mí.

― ¿Estás bien? ―escuchar la voz de Jasper con verdadera preocupación me tomo por sorpresa, intentaba respirar con normalidad y controlarme, al menos recomponerme lo suficiente para responder. El problema era que no podía soportar el dolor en mi pecho mientras sus palabras se repetían en mi mente.

El resto del día intenten hablar con ella, creía que aun tenía oportunidad de arreglarlo, quizás si le explicaba todo, ella pudiera creerme y perdonarme, pero por más veces que lo intentará, jamás contesto.

El domingo en la noche la casa se torno inusualmente silenciosa, Emma había ido a la ciudad a un chequeo con el especialista que su padre le estaba pagando, Carlisle estaba en el hospital como ya era normal y Esme había estado sentada en la sala en completo silencio por horas, no sabía que estaba pensando o que la había puesto tan callada, pero cada que intentaba acercarme a hablar con ella para preguntarle, el rencor me lo impedía, quizás estaba siendo demasiado duro con ella, pero aún no estaba listo para verla a la cara sin sentir que me había dejado solo.

 **…**

La noticia no tardo en esparcirse, unos días después de que ella lo descubriera todo el mundo parecía tener la primicia y por supuesto los juicios no se habían hecho esperar, incluso de las personas que menos lo esperaba.

Había una nueva moda en los pasillos, inventar la mejor historia sobre una aventura mía con alguna de las chicas cuando estaba con Isabella, no sabía si esos rumores habían llegado a ella, realmente no sabía cómo detenerlos, ahora era conocido por ser un jodido mujeriego al que se le había roto un condón y era difícil deshacer esa reputación.

La semana entera había buscado a Isabella, pero ella no estaba por ninguna parte, parecía que no estaba asistiendo a clase y admitía que temía ir a su casa, estaba ansioso y frustrado, era como estar atrapado, no podía arreglar nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor y Aro había llamado a Carlisle para decirle que quería adelantar la maldita boda porque prefería que su nieto naciera en una familia.

Los exámenes para la Universidad serían en unas semanas y aun sentía que no estaba preparado, tenía mucho sin sentirme tan lleno de ansiedad, estaba perdiendo el rumbo y una parte de mí se había rendido ante la idea de tener que casarme, no tenía el apoyo de mis padres, ni dinero para contratar un abogado o pagar la prueba de ADN, Isabella me odiaba y probablemente no pasaría el examen de ingreso para la Universidad, así que había perdido la poca fuerza con que contaba.

Esa mañana había sido peculiarmente mala, Emma había tenido bastantes síntomas extraños y mi madre me obligaba a cuidarla como si me importara un carajo lo que le pasara, no era una mala persona, no estaba deseando que abortara o algo así, simplemente no era mi lugar, no quería jugar al padre preocupado, ni al marido consternado, ella y yo no hablamos demasiado, cada que abría la boca sentía una profunda rabia en mi ser que me impedía soportarla, al menos cuando estaba en silencio podía fingir que no estaba ahí, sin embargo esa semana había iniciado con todo el mundo hablando de nosotros y tal parecía que los fieles amigos de Isabella se negaban a hablar con ella.

Era lo malo de cuando te metías con alguien a quien las personas apreciaban, te convertías en la paría del grupo, Bella era la clase de chica que siempre tenía un comentario dulce para todos, una sonrisa y una mirada respetuosa, incluso aquellos que jamás habían tenido conversaciones con ella, se habían vuelto parte del movimiento contra nosotros, ni siquiera me importaba si todo el maldito pueblo decidía no hablarme más, pero ahora era el único que soportaba los lloriqueos de Emma.

El almuerzo no parecía ir mejor, Jasper sabía una parte de la historia y había aceptado mis vagas respuestas al respecto sin hacer más preguntas, Emma había logrado que Emmett se volviera un idiota con ella, cosa monumental teniendo en cuenta que Emm era amigo de cualquiera que le saludara, pero el mayor juicio vino de las dos personas que menos soportaban a Isabella. Rosalie y Alice.

Emma había estado en la fila del almuerzo mientras yo me unía a los otros en la mesa, no era el miembro más apreciado en ese momento, pero al menos agradecía que no me abandonaran al lado de la rubia que se negaba a soltarme. La conversación los últimos días había sido dirigida por ellas tres, así que cuando Emma apareció las saludo como si fueran su pequeña tabla de salvación para que dejaran de ignorarla, suponía que jamás había pasado por el odio generalizado, estaba acostumbrada a las falsas sonrisas de sus amigos hipnotizados por el dinero de su familia.

―Miren nada más, la futura señora Cullen. ―exclamó con sarcasmo Alice sonriéndole con hipocresía, a diferencia de Bella, Emma no era tan dulce y por supuesto comprendió el insulto de inmediato.

―Supongo que se enteraron. ―murmuró sentándose a mi lado. ―Sí, estoy embarazada, pero a diferencia de lo que muchos creen en está maldita escuela, no es por eso por lo que estamos juntos. Edward y yo nos amamos. ―fruncí el ceño soltando su agarré en mi mano y todas las miradas fueron directamente a ella, ganándose incluso una carcajada de Jasper.

―Cariño, puedes mentirte a ti misma, pero todos aquí sabemos que si Edward está contigo es porque el idiota no se supo poner el condón. Si no estuvieras embarazada, él estaría rogándole a la chica de los pompones que regresara con él. ―respondió Rosalie dejándome incluso a mí sorprendido de que, en todo eso, no hubiera un insulto para Isabella. ―Y preferiría volver a compartir mesa con Isabella y sus comentarios positivos, antes de tener que soportar a una mujer que sabiendo que el chico sale con alguien, acepta meterse en su cama. A eso se le llama ser una zorra. Y no te juzgo solo a ti, Edward es un maldito imbécil que al igual que muchos piensa con el pene antes que con el cerebro, pero al menos se encontraron el uno al otro para ser idiotas juntos. ―añadió con una sonrisa mirando directamente al rostro crispado de Emma, sabía que me había insultado también, pero que alguien la insultara se sentía tan malditamente liberador. ―Solo espero que sepas que él sigue jodidamente enamorado de la chica a quien destrozaron juntos. ―y con eso se levantó para irse, Jasper me miró intentando contener la risa y Emmett me miró sin esconderlo.

―Y por eso amo a esa chica. ―murmuró sonriente y encantando con los insultos que seguro él tenía guardados desde que Isabella y yo habíamos terminado.

―Hace semanas no teníamos un almuerzo tan encantador. ―exclamó Alice volviendo a su comida como si nada hubiera pasado.

Los días posteriores la vida social de Emma se redujo a hablar con mi madre en la cena, ya que Carlisle seguía tomando turnos enteros para no tener que venir a casa y yo no tenía nada que decirle.

 **…**

Después de días de ausencia, Bella regresó a la escuela, la había visto entre los pasillos y había buscado la oportunidad de hablar a solas con ella, era difícil cuando su grupo de amigas la rodeaban la mayor parte del tiempo y ella se negaba a contestar mis mensajes. Así que cuando la vi salir al campo, vi mi oportunidad, necesitaba su perdón incluso si no podía ser parte de su vida.

En cuanto su mirada se encontró con la mía pude verla tomar sus cosas para irse de ahí, necesitaba hablar con ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas.

―Bella, espera. ―exclamé deteniéndome frente a ella para impedir que huyera, sabía que estábamos muy mal y que lo última que ella iba a desear era verme, pero yo sí lo necesitaba, porque en toda mi vida, la única que era capaz de hacerme sentir en paz era ella, cuando todo se ponía confuso y extraño, me aferraba a Isabella. ―Tenemos que hablar.

―Tengo clase. ―murmuró evitando mi mirada y dándome un leve empujón, sabía que no podía decirle toda la verdad porque probablemente a estas alturas no me creería y Emma seguía amenazándome con ella. Pero al menos podía luchar por un perdón que en el fondo sabía que no merecía.

―No quería que te enteraras así. ―susurré buscando su mirada, sus dulces ojos se veían tan tristes, estaba dolida y era frustrante no poder arreglarlo, estaba mintiendo de nuevo, jamás le había mentido de esa manera y ahora parecía que era lo único que podía hacer. ―No sabía cómo decírtelo.

―De verdad tengo que irme. ―tomé su brazo cuando intento alejarse de nuevo y me miró con lágrimas en sus ojos, algo dentro de mí termino de romperse. ―Por favor.

¿Cómo podía reparar el daño causado?

―Dime como arreglarlo. ―rogué ante su rostro pálido, ella quitó la mirada, ocultándome lo que pasaba por su mente. Necesitaba que ella pudiera mirarme sin odio, que sus ojos inocentes volvieran a brillar como antes, esta no era la chica que amaba, era la niña triste que había llegado a mi casa y no podía soportar esa mirada.

―No puedes hacerlo. ―murmuró de nuevo mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. ―Ya no hay forma de arreglar todo esto. ―tenía que haber una forma de hacerlo, no podíamos terminar así, debía… ―Estoy embarazada. ―la sorpresiva declaración me dejo descolocado, incluso ella parecía incrédula de sus palabras, la deje ir y perdí algo de cordura al comprender la fuerza de esas palabras.

―No. ―exclamé estresado y pasando las manos por mi cabello, esto no podía pasar ahora mismo, no era el momento ni la forma en que esto debía pasar. ― ¿Es una mala broma? ―gruñí preso de la desesperación, no podía con todo lo que estaba pasando y ahora había algo más, si Emma se enteraba iba a volverse loca y no sabía que era capaz de hacer. ―Tiene que ser una jodida broma, Isabella. Nosotros siempre nos protegimos.

―No es una broma, estuve en el médico hace días y lo estoy. ―susurró nerviosa y mi cuerpo entero se tensó, había un hueco en mi vientre y mi corazón iba a máxima velocidad, no podía respirar, todo estaba dándome vueltas.

―No puedo con esto ahora. ―era como estar cegado y sin aliento, de pronto todos mis miedos salieron a borbotones mientras su mirada me destruía por dentro, no quería lastimarla, no quería hacerle más daño, pero ya no sabía que más hacer y no podía detener las palabras que salían de mi boca. ―Quieren que cuide de ella, de su bebé y ahora tú necesitas lo mismo. Debo entrar a la maldita Universidad, terminar la jodida preparatoria y se supone que me casaré con ella al terminar el semestre. No puedo con eso ahora. ―miré su vientre esperando ver algún cambio, no sentía lo mismo que cuando miraba a Emma, no había rabia u odio hacia esa persona, simplemente miedo, esa no era la clase de padre que quería ser, no quería ser el hombre que huía, ni el que aparecía diez años después para reparar una herida.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ―preguntó mirándome dolida, de pronto comprendí lo que había dicho y bajé la mirada con un profundo desprecio hacia mí, tenía que arreglarlo por nosotros y solo estaba empeorándolo aún más. ―Podía perdonar que te enamoraras de alguien más, en algún punto habría superado tus mentiras y habría seguido con mi vida, pero la persona que está frente a mí pidiéndome que me deshaga de mi hijo porque no entra en sus planes, es alguien completamente diferente al hombre del que me enamore. ―murmuró con esa maldita mirada destrozada, quería decir tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo no podía ni abrir la boca para explicar que eso no era lo que había querido decir. ―Cuando te miró ya no te reconozco. ―susurró rompiendo mi corazón en mil pedazos, siempre había querido ser la clase de hombre que ella se merecía, el hombre con quien quisiera casarse y tener una familia, pero el remedo de persona que estaba parado frente a ella, no la merecía. ―Olvida todo esto, no tiene que cuidar de mí o de mi hijo, ni decirle a nadie sobre esto. Puedes ir y tener una familia feliz con ella, con vallas blancas y un gran jardín en la entrada.

Después de quedarme callado viendo como la destrozaba la fuerza que creía desvanecida hizo aparición de nuevo, no podía quedarme al lado de Emma, no iba a aceptar esta vida que ella había elegido para mí, si quería arreglar mi maldito comportamiento necesitaba hacerlo desde la raíz, no valía la pena pedirle perdón a Bella sino era capaz de darle más.

Necesitaba terminar con las mentiras de Emma y sacarla de mi vida lo antes posible, si seguía hundiéndome en mi propia miseria no llegaría a ninguna parte, no se trataba solo de mí o de Isabella, había algo de por medio, era algo nuestro y quizás iba a resultar una completa locura, porque al final seguía siendo un adolescente en problemas, pero la diferencia entre mi situación con Emma y mi situación con Isabella, era que amaba a esa chica con cada jodido latido de mi corazón y no podía dejarla sola en esto. Incluso si me aterraba la idea de ser padre tan joven, me aterraba más la idea de no formar parte de sus vidas.

 **…**

El fin de semana llame a Jasper para contarle toda la verdad, no tenía el apoyo de mis padres y no podía llamar a Isabella, así que la persona que quedaba era él. Me sorprendió la facilidad con que me creyó, pero me explicó que lo único que le hacía creerme era la forma en que siempre repetía que yo miraba a Isabella, le parecía más creíble que Emma fuera una loca manipuladora a que yo fuera capaz de serle infiel a Bella. Aunque quizás también era el hecho de que él odiaba a Emma casi tanto como Emmett.

Aun no tenía un plan o una mínima idea de como iba a arreglarlo todo, pero decírselo a alguien se sentía bien, al menos alguien que confiaba en mi versión de la historia.

―Si su hermana no sabe que te está obligando, puedes llamarla para que venga a decir la verdad. ―negué de inmediato. Había intentado llamar a Jane al menos cien veces y ella no atendía el maldito teléfono.

―Jane no responder el teléfono, seguramente Emma ya le llamó para hacerse la víctima con ella también. ―murmuré sin mucha emoción.

―Dijiste que la chica tiene un hermano. ―no había pensado en Alec, según Jane él estaba alejado de la familia y dudaba que hubiera forma de encontrarlo, pero si resultaba ser la única persona de esa maldita familia que podía ayudarme, podía intentarlo.

Durante la siguiente semana busque su nombre en internet, pero no encontré alguna pagina personal o algo que me ayudara a contactarlo, tampoco había tenido el valor suficiente para acercarme a Isabella y decirle que lamentaba lo que había dicho, porque para hacerlo necesitaba poder decirle la verdad y aun no podía hacerlo.

Estaba perdiendo la razón cuando una noche mientras cenábamos solo nosotros tres, Emma salió corriendo para vomitar de nuevo, llevaba haciéndolo desde que había llegado a la casa y ahora incluso le ocurría en la escuela, en una de esas ocasiones Isabella había tenido el atino de encontrarla y aun cuando quería no ir a buscarla porque en realidad mi interés era mínimo, terminé haciéndolo. Mientras Emma se levantaba corriendo al baño mi madre me dedico una mirada, como si esperara que me levantará a seguirla, al ver que no lo hacía fue ella a verla, mientras recogía mi plato noté que el teléfono de Emma estaba sobre la barra.

Suponía que no perdía nada buscando el nombre de Alec en su agenda, así que lo hice. Aun no sabía que le diría al chico, ni siquiera lo conocía, pero esperaba que él conociera a Carlisle, no tarde mucho en encontrar el numero y lo anote en mi teléfono antes de volver a dejar el aparato sobre la barra, salí de la cocina, tome las llaves de la camioneta y salí de ahí.

Conduje unos diez minutos antes de estacionar la camioneta en el sitió donde Bella y yo solíamos ocultarnos, llame un par de veces y finalmente en mi último intento contesto.

― ¿Puede dejar de llamar? ―contestó la voz de un hombre molesto, supuse que al no reconocer el número se había molestado por la insistencia.

― ¿Alec Vulturi? ―pregunté aun sin saber bien como iniciar esa conversación, estaba por pedirle que viniera y arruinara los planes de su hermana menor, podía mandarme al Diablo en cualquier momento.

― ¿Quién es? ―suspiré pesadamente.

―Edward Cullen. Seguramente no me recuerdas, pero a mi padre quizás sí, Carlisle. ―murmuré intentando sonar más seguro de lo que me sentía.

―De acuerdo. ―respondió con un tono confundido. ― ¿Por qué estás llamándome a estas horas? ―fruncí el ceño, no era muy tarde, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que tuviera un horario distinto.

―Lo siento, pero necesitaba hablar contigo sobre Emma. ―escuche movimiento al otro lado y luego de un largo silenció volvió al teléfono.

― ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Está bien? ―sonaba preocupado, suponía que no había una buena manera de explicarlo.

― ¿Sabes de su estado? ―él bostezó al otro lado y escuche que se movía, debía haberlo despertado.

― ¿Está enferma?

―No precisamente. ―pase una de mis manos por mi cabello y suspiré. ―Está embarazada. ―en cuanto lo dije escuche un golpe sordo al otro lado y luego un gruñido de sorpresa.

―Debes estar confundido, Emma es una niña tiene dieciséis. ―respondió con la voz ronca e incrédula.

―No lo estoy, ella está embarazada y está viviendo en mi casa. ―comencé, durante los siguientes veinte minutos me dediqué a explicar y responder cada una de sus preguntas, él no sonaba muy convencido, pero al menos me estaba escuchando.

―Entiendo que estás desesperado, pero no sé que quieres que yo haga. Ni siquiera he visto a Emma en años y no creo que Aro o tus padres quieran escucharme. ―recargué mi cabeza contra el volante y solté un largo suspiro. ―Lo lamento.

―Está bien. ―murmuré antes de colgar, por un segundo me quedé ahí sin saber que hacer ahora, estaba temblando y una parte de mí quería romper en llanto por la impotencia y el agotamiento, necesitaba encontrar una jodida manera de sacarla de mi vida antes de que Bella avanzara más en su embarazo, no tenía más tiempo, no podía perder más jodido tiempo. Golpeé el volante un par de veces sacándome el malestar y volví a casa.

El insomnio seguía presente como cada noche y a veces lo prefería a las pesadillas, escuche a Carlisle llegar cerca de la una de la mañana, seguíamos sin hablar, él esperaba que me disculpara por algo que no había hecho y que asumiera una responsabilidad que no me correspondía.

Durante la semana siguiente las cosas no cambiaron demasiado, junto a Jasper estaba buscando una manera de liberarme de Emma, pero estaba resultando inútil, para el viernes había perdido la claridad de mis pensamientos y no sabía cuanto más podría soportar. Me había encerrado en mi habitación desde que habíamos llegado de la escuela, le había dado vueltas al cuarto, pensando en mis posibilidades, podía llamar a Bella explicarle todo, obligarla a pasarse la vida a mi lado sin estar realmente conmigo o podía esperar los meses que faltaban para el parto y hacer la prueba de ADN entonces, pero para ese momento ya me tendrían casado con la maldita rubia loca y dudaba que me dejaran romper ese matrimonio.

Escuché un alboroto abajo mientras divagaba en mis patéticas opciones, fui hasta las escaleras y vi a mi madre parada frente a la puerta.

―Alec, tenía demasiado tiempo sin verte. ―exclamó sonriente, fruncí el ceño mientras bajaba los escalones y escuchaba su conversación. ― ¿Has venido a ver a Emma?

―En realidad he venido por Emma. ―respondió con severidad, mi madre dio un paso atrás y lo dejo pasar aun confundida, él me miró parado en las escaleras y me saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza. ―Edward.

 _ **Narrador POV**_

Alec Vulturi no tenía una relación cercana con la familia que compartía su apellido, lo poco que sabía de ellos era gracias a Jane que era la única que continuaba en contacto tras la gran pelea que había tenido con su padre, sin embargo, desde meses atrás ella había cortado las llamadas y mensajes, lo último que había sabido de ella era que se iría a estudiar fuera del país, suponía que esa era la razón de su desaparición, pero cuando recibió la llamada de aquel chico aterrado se pregunto que tanto más se había perdido en su ausencia.

No había querido entrometerse, se repitió que no era su problema y que de alguna forma se resolvería sin que él interviniera, pero mientras los días pasaban no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que él había pasado cuando Aro se había puesto en su contra. Era tan joven como ese chico, estaba aterrado, no tenía el apoyo de su familia, se había enfrentado al mundo real de un adolescente con un hijo en camino y sin un lugar donde caerse muerto. Pero incluso en medio de la locura, su amor por Mia lo había mantenido cuerdo, cuando la veía sonreír al volver del médico se sentía mejor, estaba dispuesto a empezar de cero mientras fuera con ella.

Cuando habían perdido al bebé, todo se había desmoronado frente a sus ojos, Mia no soportaba verlo sin sentirse deprimida, las primeras noches se levantaba llorando desconsolada y él no podía consolarla porque el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca la lastimaba. Finalmente, ella lo dejo y todo perdió sentido. Su familia le abrió las puertas de nuevo, pero cuando volvió al apartamento que su padre le había dado para ir a la Universidad, extraño el pequeño lugar que habían conseguido juntos, la enorme cama no se comparaba con la diminuta que compartían porque no tenían otro sitio, toda esa vida de lujos no era nada comparada con las semanas que había pasado al lado de Mia corriendo de un lado a otro para conseguir un empleo, pagar las cuentas y tener algo para comer. Porque incluso cuando no tenían nada, se sentía real.

Mientras aquello pasaba por su mente, pensó en ese chico, repetía una y otra vez que no era el padre y que no había posibilidad alguna de que lo fuera, si eso era verdad, él debía estar pasando la misma situación con la única diferencia de que él no amaba a Emma de la forma en que él había amado a Mia. Si lo había llamado era porque debía estar desesperado y seguramente lo veía como la última opción, así que aun contra cada sentido de razón decidió reencontrarse con su padre.

Había llamado a algunas personas, su padre tenía la mala costumbre de presumirlo como si fueran íntimos, así que todos los amigos de la familia lo veían como el gran primogénito de Aro, el hombre que algún día tomaría el lugar de su padre en la riqueza familiar, su padre creía que todos esos contactos eran fieles a él por su puesto, pero esos hombres lo veían como el próximo a jubilarse, no había respeto o lealtad por Aro, todos buscaban información privada de la familia.

En su peor momento pensó en hacerles llegar la realidad de sus vidas, la separación con su padre y todo eso, pero lo había evitado para no provocarle más problemas a Mia, sin embargo, si lo que Edward decía era verdad, algún hombre estaba ahí afuera con una gran cantidad de dinero para guardarse lo que sabía o buscando a Emma para hacerse cargo. En cualquiera de los casos, seguramente Aro ya lo sabía y el hombre no debía ser lo que a su gusto debía estar con uno de sus hijos, era la única razón por la que habría buscado a un chico mucho más joven e ingenuo. Era más fácil explicar que su preciosa hija menor había estado con un chico de su edad a decirles a sus amigos que su hija había salido con un hombre mayor.

Sabía que lo único que podía mover a Aro, era su reputación, la idea de perder el estatus que creía tener, lo volvería loco, no quería verlo a la cara, así que llamó y por supuesto su padre respondió.

―Alec, sabía que tarde o temprano terminarías con esta tontería. ―no era una maldita tontería, él le había negado su ayuda cuando realmente la necesitaba. Por un momento se vio tentado a colgar, pero recordó su propósito.

―En realidad, no te llame por mí. Te llame por Emma. ―respondió tan firme como le era posible, ya no necesitaba a su padre para solventarse la vida y no le debía nada a Aro para sentirse mal por estar a punto de soltar una bomba en su familia. ―Un hombre ha estado en mi casa hoy, seguro lo conoces, Riley Biers.

― ¿Qué hiciste? ―por supuesto que lo conocía, le había dado el dinero suficiente para desaparecerlo en cuanto el investigador de Jane lo encontró, no había contado con el tipo quisiera hacerse cargo del niño con tal de casarse con la hija de un millonario.

―Aun nada, pero es momento de cobrarte el favor de hace tantos años, papá. ―el silencio al otro lado lo hizo sentir poderoso, siempre había querido mostrarle a Aro que no era el niño asustado que había ido a su casa pidiendo ayuda para pagar un mejor hospital para Mia. ―Iré por Emma y la llevaré a casa, si tú llamas a los Cullen o sigues con tus amenazas, llamaré a cada persona que conozco dentro de los medios y todo el mundo sabrá que mi pequeña hermanita está embarazada de un tipo diez años mayor que solía trabajar para ti.

―Es la vida de tu hermana la que vas a arruinar.

―Emma es igual que tú, no le importa las vidas que arruine para mantener su lugar en el mundo, así que quizás sea bueno que la tire de ese pedestal que le has construido para que no se convierta en el ser despreciable que eres tú.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres para mantener la boca cerrada?

―Nada, Aro. Ya no tienes nada que pueda querer. ―colgó el teléfono y lo vio sonar el resto de la noche, preparo una pequeña maleta y llamó para reservar un vuelto a Washington.

Edward POV

―No lo entiendo. ¿Tu padre te ha enviado a buscarla? ―preguntó mi madre llamando la atención de Alec de nuevo, él sonrió y negó.

―No, pero él sabe que estoy aquí. ―mi madre frunció el ceño y Alec levantó la mirada sonriendo al encontrarse con Emma parada en lo alto de las escaleras y pálida como una hoja. ―Emma, tanto tiempo sin vernos. Toma tus cosas, nos vamos.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―exclamó sin moverse de su lugar. ―No iré a ninguna parte contigo, mi padre dijo que debía quedarme junto al padre de mi hijo.

―Entonces estás bastante lejos, Biers vive en Los Angeles. ―el cuerpo enteró de Emma se tensó, dando un paso hacia atrás y miró a mi madre que se había quedado callada con el teléfono en su mano, seguramente estaba llamando a Carlisle. ―Lo diré de otra forma, hermanita. Tomaras tus cosas e iras conmigo o mañana a primera hora todo el país sabrá de tu pequeña aventura con el guardaespaldas de Aro. ―Emma estaba pálida y temblorosa, por primera vez desde que había llegado a nuestra casa se quedo sin palabras para defenderse y supe que le iba a deber mi vida entera a Alec si lograba llevársela de aquí. Emma regresó por el pasillo, pero cuando iba a entrar a su habitación su hermano volvió a llamarla. ―No te molestes en llamar a tu padre, hablaremos con él cuando lleguemos a la casa.

―Él no va a dejar que me hagas esto.

―Si pudiera hacer algo para detenerme, estaría aquí ahora. Así que haz lo que te digo. ―las lágrimas en el rostro de Emma no eran de tristeza, eran de rabia, jamás había recibido un no por respuesta y seguramente al verse descubierta frente a mi madre no supo cómo reaccionar.

― ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ―preguntó Esme aun parada en medio de la sala observando al hermano de Emma como si en verdad no pudiera creer lo que Alec decía.

―Me temo Esme, que Emma les ha mentido a ti y a Carlisle. ―respondió con la voz más baja y mirándola apenado. ―Edward no es el padre del bebé de Emma, un chico que trabajaba con mi padre lo es, Riley Biers.

La mirada de mi madre fue de Alec a mí y de vuelta, podía ver la culpa recorrer su rostro y quería sentir piedad, pero no había nada, porque mientras ella podía solo dejarlo en el pasado, yo tendría que pasarme la vida rogándole perdón a Isabella.

Tras la partida de Emma nos quedamos mi madre y yo en un abismal silencio, me miró sin poder pronunciar palabra y quería creer que se sentía mal, el problema era que ella no me había creído a mí, había tenido que aparecer alguien más a explicarle la doble cara de Emma para confiar en mi palabra.

―Puedes ahorrártelo, Esme. ―murmuré cuando noté que buscaba las palabras para romper el mutismo en la habitación. Subí a mi habitación y escuché un sollozó de su parte apenas cerré la puerta.

La mañana siguiente fue incomoda, durante el desayuno nadie se atrevía a hablar y podía ver las miradas entre ellos intentando que alguno tuviera el valor para decir lo que tanto había esperado escuchar, aunque francamente no me importaba si querían disculparse o no, lo único que me importaba ahora era hablar con Isabella y reparar el daño ocasionado por mis mentiras.

Me levanté de la mesa cuando la presión fue demasiada y regresé a mi habitación, debía encontrar la manera de ir a hablar con Isabella, pensar en las palabras correctas para explicarle todo lo que había pasado y pedirle perdón, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces repetí el discurso en mi mente, pero cuando me decidí a ir a buscarla ya bastante tarde, una parte de mí temía la respuesta que tendría, porque Bella tenía razones suficientes para odiarme y una simple disculpa no arreglaría nada, quería creer que entendería lo que había sucedido, pero ¿qué pasaba si no lo hacía? ¿Realmente merecía una segunda oportunidad?

Al anochecer me di cuenta de que no había comido nada, así que baje para buscar algo de cenar, Esme estaba en su habitación, así que no tuve que tener una incómoda conversación, el teléfono sonó un par de veces y lo ignore también, supuse que Esme lo había contestado cuando dejo de timbrar, unos minutos después escuche que bajaba las escaleras rápidamente, entró a la cocina y me extendió el teléfono.

―Es tu padre. ―tome el teléfono esperando cualquier tontería, pero apenas el nombre de Isabella salió de sus labios todo lo demás se nublo. El camino al hospital jamás se hizo tan largo y la lluvia no ayudaba de mucho, pero necesitaba estar ahí pasara lo que pasara.

La noche fue larga mientras la veía dormir, fue aun difícil cuando Charlie dejo en claro que no me quería cerca de ella, necesitaba estar con ella, había hecho todo lo posible para poder estar para ellos y ahora había perdido a nuestro hijo, conocía cada parte de Isabella más de lo que me conocía a mi mismo y esto iba a destrozarla, odiaba el hospital de Forks, odiaba las tormentas, iba a estar tan triste y no podía estar a su lado.

Volver a casa fue una larga tortura, pero estar en esa habitación sin poder ir a buscarla fue aun peor, sabía que necesitaba darle un tiempo para que al menos pudiera mirarme sin lastimarla. Pero la necesitaba demasiado, necesitaba tomar su mano y cuidar de ella, explicarle que esto no era lo que había deseado, que había hecho todo para estar a su lado y al de nuestro hijo, necesitaba que ella me escuchara decirle que la amaba, incluso si ella no respondía lo mismo.

―Edward. ―levanté la mirada para encontrarme con Carlisle parado en la puerta de mi habitación, nuestra relación estaba dañada y dudaba que pudiera ser lo que era antes, en ese momento necesitaba aferrarme a alguien, llorar por el hijo que ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de conocer, llorar porque Isabella me odiaba y porque la vida que siempre había imaginado se había roto en pequeños fragmentos imposibles de arreglar. Era desgarrador no encontrar ese consuelo en mi padre, pero cada que intentaba solo olvidarlo, recordaba el cuerpo de Bella en aquella camilla y todo el dolor me impedía hacerlo. ―Hable con Charlie, está preocupado por Isabella.

― ¿Ha pasado algo? ―pregunté con voz contenida y deteniendo mi andar para observarlo fijamente.

―No, pero lleva días sin comer bien y se ha encerrado en su cuarto desde entonces. Charlie piensa que podrías hablar con ella. ―respondió con ese tono que usaba con sus pacientes, ocultando sus pensamientos al respecto, tome mi chaqueta y pase a su lado para bajar las escaleras. Si Charlie me permitía verla, lo haría sin pensarlo.

 **…**

Los días después de esa noche los pase en esa pequeña habitación, no estábamos juntos, no éramos una pareja otra vez, pero de alguna forma nos necesitábamos en ese instante para reparar lo que se había roto. No era fácil, no se trataba de una discusión y una disculpa, ella lloraba cada noche culpándose por no haber amado a nuestro hijo, no sabía que decir exactamente, pero sabía que estar a su lado, sostener su cuerpo mientras los sollozos llenaban la habitación y ser el fuerte en ese instante, valía por las palabras que no sabía pronunciar.

Cada mañana tenía que ir a la escuela, durante esas horas Sue se quedaba con Bella, Charlie había pedido un permiso en dirección para que Bella pudiera faltar unas semanas, temía que perdiera el semestre, pero en ese momento me temía aun más que no pudiera volver a sonreír y saltar como la dulce chica que iluminaba mis días desde que nos conocimos.

Después de clases iba a su casa y nos recostábamos en la cama durante horas, a veces ninguno decía nada, solo se escuchaba el sonido de nuestras respiraciones y cuando finalmente ella lograba dormir, pasaban tan solo unas horas para que el llanto la despertara de nuevo y me sentía destrozado cada que las pesadillas la molestaban. Ese viernes ella había estado hablando mientras dormía, repetía que le encontraría una familia y acariciaba su vientre, una parte de mí se rompió cuando despertó y una silenciosa lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Tenía mi examen para la Universidad ese fin de semana, debía que tomar un avión el sábado por la mañana y volvería hasta el martes por la tarde, había estado dándole vueltas a todo esto, si me iba y por alguna suerte pasaba el examen, tendría que irme al otro lado del país y dejarla sola de nuevo, ella me necesitaba en ese momento, no podía solo irme y tampoco quería aceptar lo que Carlisle me ofrecía, no quería un apartamento como disculpa, ni que pagara la Universidad para mí, ni siquiera sabía si sería capaz de superar todo lo sucedido y perdonarlos, aun me costaba volver a la casa cada mañana, cruzarme con ellos era doloroso, era un nudo en el estómago que me estaba presionando, necesitaba culpar a alguien de la rabia que sentía cuando los ojos de Bella se llenaban de lágrimas y una gran parte de mí, los culpaba a ellos.

Ese sábado mientras subía a la camioneta con mi maleta, pensé en ella, en esas noches en vela, en todo lo que había perdido en tan poco tiempo y no pude hacerlo, encendí el motor, me aleje de la casa de mis padres y fui a la casa Swan, cuando Sue me vio llegar su rostro era de pura confusión, pero le pedí que no dijera nada, Bella no necesitaba saber de eso ahora, mientras ella dormía unas horas, gracias a unas pastillas que le habían recetado, subí la vieja televisión de la sala a su cuarto, cuando despertó tenía la misma mirada triste que me mostraba cada día desde que había llegado semanas atrás, le sonreí y deje un beso en su frente, la obligué a comer algo y cuando volvimos al cuarto, ella se escondió bajo las mantas de nuevo, puse la película que ella tanto amaba, me miró con el ceño fruncido mientras me acercaba a la cama y la película iniciaba, después de media hora se quedó dormida y por primera vez las pesadillas no la despertaron, su cuerpo no se agito presa del llanto y no hubo más sollozos.

 **…**

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y pronto Charlie recibió una llamada de la escuela para explicar que, si Isabella no presentaba los exámenes finales, perdería el semestre, ella apenas si podía levantarse por las mañanas y su padre se estaba volviendo loco por encontrar ayuda para ella, pero Bella no quería una terapeuta, no quería apoyo del hospital, solo quería encerrarse en su casa hasta que el dolor cesara.

Me sentía frustrado, porque no podía hablar con ella como antes, no podía explicarle con lógica lo que debía hacer, porque entonces temía que rompiera en llanto y me impidiera volver a su lado, sin embargo, la idea de perder la escuela por mis errores era inverosímil para mí, ella iba a terminar el maldito semestre, iba a levantarse de esa cama incluso si esto me costaba volver a estar con ella. Esa mañana después de que Sue se despidió para ir a comprar la despensa y Charlie fue a trabajar, entre a su habitación con la convicción de llevarla conmigo a la maldita preparatoria.

Ella no me esperaba, pues siempre llegaba después de mediodía, así que en cuanto abrí la puerta de su habitación dio un salto de la cama sorprendida, al darse cuenta de que era solo yo, se relajo e intento regresar a su cómodo nido de sabanas, suspiré pesadamente y me acerqué a la cama.

―Levántate o nos harás llegar tarde a clases. ―murmuré jalando las sabanas por los pies de la cama, ella me miró como si hubiera perdido la cordura. ―Puedes hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas, Isabella Swan. Pero iras a la maldita escuela de una jodida vez, porque la chica que conozco no se encerraría por siempre en una habitación para sanar sus heridas.

―No pienso volver a ese lugar, todos hablaran de esto y no estoy lista para enfrentarme a los comentarios sobre lo que sucedió. ―susurró tomando las sabanas de nuevo, las tome con fuerza y clave mi mirada en ella. ―Seguro tienes buenas intenciones con esto, pero ¿Por qué no me dejas solo rendirme por una vez? Quizás es lo que necesito. ―exclamó algo molesta y saliendo de la cama con la intención de empujarme fuera de la habitación.

―Te lo advertí, Isabella. ―murmuré soltando las sabanas y caminando detrás de ella hasta la puerta, justo cuando tomo el pomo de esta para abrirla, la tomé por la cintura y la levanté del suelo caminando rumbo al baño en su cuarto.

―Basta. ―exclamó intentando zafarse de mi agarré, la deje sobre sus pies y abrí la regadera tomando su muñeca con fuerza. ―Edward, ya basta. Estás lastimándome. ―volví a levantarla y la puse bajo el chorro del agua mientras ella se agitaba sorprendida de que en realidad lo hubiera hecho. ― ¡Suéltame! ―grito sacudiendo el cuerpo para quitarse del chorro del agua. ― ¡Basta! ¡Edward! ¡No lograras nada con esto!

―Así tenga que vestirte yo mismo, te llevaré a clases. ―murmuré e intente tomar el borde de su sudadera para quitarla, ella me arrebato la prenda y dio un paso atrás dentro de la regadera con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ―No soy el resto de las personas, Bella. No voy a preguntar porque lloras, ni voy a consolarte más. Porque si te dejo hundirte no podré perdonarme jamás. ―susurré mirándola a los ojos, ella respiraba pesadamente y me miraba incrédula, agitada y llorosa.

―No lo entiendes, esto no es como cuando éramos solo niños. ―murmuró resentida y limpiando su rostro aun con el agua cayendo en medio de ambos. ―La muerte de René no fue mi culpa, la de mi hijo sí lo fue. Si hubiera ido al maldito hospital, si hubiera asistido a las malditas citas, todo estaría bien, él estaría aquí conmigo. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo y tu maldita sensación de culpa, se trata de mí y mi poco interés en protegerlo. Así que por favor déjame llorar por la muerte de mi hijo, por no haberlo amado cuando aun estaba aquí y por ser una completa idiota. ―exclamó subiendo el volumen de su voz poco a poco, sabía lo que afligía a Isabella, pero la culpa resultaba peor que la tristeza y no iba a dejarla sin más, necesitaba sacarla de ese estado, si no quería ir con un especialista, tendría que hacerlo por mis propios medios.

―No. ―murmuré sin romper el contacto visual, ella había dejado de pelear, pero seguía resistiéndose a mí. ―No voy a dejar que sigas culpándote y aferrándote a algo que no podemos cambiar. Si no lo hubieras amado, te habrías sentido aliviada y no estarías en este estado. Incluso si hubieras ido al hospital, difícilmente lo habrían notado en los primeros meses, lo sabes mejor que yo. No tenías idea de que tu madre tenía esa condición y la doctora Denali no lo sabía, pensarían que todo iba bien y no habrían hecho la prueba completa.

― ¡Cállate! ―grito con la mirada dura y las manos en puños a sus costados. ―Ni siquiera entiendo que haces aquí, tú fuiste quien me hizo esto, tú querías deshacerte de él, seguramente te sentiste "aliviado" cuando te enteraste, ¿por eso estás aquí? ¿Por qué ya no hay un jodido problema? ―exclamó dándome un empujón, mi ropa estaba empapada para ese punto y debía admitir que sus palabras pegaron en esa culpa que yo mismo cargaba. ―Esto es justo lo que querías, querías que nuestro hijo desapareciera y por eso puedes seguir con tu vida como si nada, ¡por eso no sientes nada! ―grito intentando empujarme de nuevo, tome sus manos en el aire y nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

― ¿Quieres saber que siento? ―pregunté con voz firme, ella no contesto. ―Siento que estoy ahogándome cada que tengo que verte llorando mientras duermes, me frustra no poder hacer nada para que te sientas mejor, hay un nudo en mi pecho todo el tiempo porque ese bebé era algo mío también y sí, fui un jodido imbécil cuando me enteré que venía, estaba teniendo una pésima semana y me desquite contigo, pero cuando me enteré que lo habías perdido me dolió tanto como te duele a ti, siento que estoy a punto de romperme todas las mañanas, pero no puedo porque incluso si esto me destroza necesito poder sostenerte hasta que puedas levantarte sola. Lo último que siento, es alivio. Siento culpa, por no haber estado aquí cuando me necesitabas, siento miedo porque no sé qué voy a hacer con mi vida ahora que prácticamente renuncie a la Universidad, estoy desesperado por aferrarme a alguien de la misma forma en que tú lo haces con Charlie, porque acabo de perder a un hijo y a la mujer que amo porque una maldita loca decidió que quería estar conmigo, pero mis padres me dieron la espalda y ahora no puedo ni mirarlos sin sentirme traicionado. Aun así, sé que todo esto es mi culpa, yo te hice esto, yo destruí todo esto por mentirte y solo me queda aceptarlo. No puedo cambiar lo que hice, pero puedo evitar que te derrumbes por completo y voy a hacerlo incluso si al final me odias.

Había detenido todos su movimientos y solo me miraba sin mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro, yo no debía estar muy lejos de su estado en ese instante, solté el agarré en su muñeca y ella cerró la llave de la regadera.

―Puedo bañarme sola. ―murmuró con voz contenida y con una mirada que dejaba en claro que quería que me fuera.

 ***Dos meses después***

El semestre estaba por terminar, Isabella había regresado a clases desde aquel día, no podía llevarme todo el crédito, sus amigas habían sido su gran apoyo al llegar, así que pronto logró retomar su ritmo, aun había días enteros en que sus pensamientos le llevaban a malos recuerdos, pero intentaba sostenerse a su padre o a Sue para evitar ir a ese lugar.

No había sido el mejor semestre, las calificaciones eran apenas decentes y las cosas en casa eran terribles, sabía que no iría a la Universidad ese año así que busque un trabajo a medio tiempo, era un bar a las afueras de la ciudad, atendía mesas y estaba aprendiendo a preparar bebidas, no era demasiado dinero, pero servía para mantener mis gastos, en cuanto terminaran las clases tomaría el turno completo y cuando tuviera algo ahorrado podría pensar en terminar una carrera.

Las noches junto a Isabella habían disminuido hasta ser simplemente ocasionales, ella se estaba reconstruyendo por su cuenta y aunque me doliera admitirlo, no me quería dentro de su nueva vida, a veces cuando me miraba sentía que había más daño del que algún día podría reparar, comenzaba a aceptar que no estaríamos juntos después de todo, era complicado tenerla tan cerca y al mismo tiempo saber que no había nada que pudiera rescatar.

La repentina ida de Emma aun era tema de conversación y cada persona en el pueblo tenía su propia versión, no me molestaba en aclarar las dudas, no valía la pena meterme en esos rumores, probablemente terminaría peor que antes si me dejaba llevar por ellos.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rose habían recibido sus cartas de aceptación y una parte de mí se sentía celoso de ellos, antes de la tormenta había tenido grandes esperanzas respecto a mi futuro y ahora no sabía hacia donde iba realmente.

La relación con mis padres era apenas existente, miradas incomodas y encuentros en los pasillos que terminaban en largos silencios. Sabían que no había hecho el examen y sobre mi empleo nuevo, pero ya no era lo mismo, había algo roto entre nosotros y aun cuando había días en que me costaba no romperme en mil pedazos, esos jodidos días en que la veía sonreír con sus amigas y ser mi Bella, no podía olvidar lo mal que me habían tratado, no me sentía seguro en recurrir a ellos, quizás tragarme mis sentimientos no era lo mejor tampoco, pero por el momento era lo que podía hacer.

Bella y yo tampoco hablábamos mucho, las pocas palabras que habíamos compartido desde que me pidió dejar de dormir con ella, eran breves saludos, preguntas cordiales, nada personal desde aquella pelea y probablemente era lo mejor.

Romper el lazo siempre era lo más difícil, ha ese punto debería estar sanando, teníamos meses sin estar juntos, pero no lo acepté hasta hacia tan poco tiempo que parecía que había pasado solo unas semanas, dolía como el infierno dejarla ir cuando cada fibra de mi cuerpo la amaba con intensidad, lo único que me confirmaba que era lo correcto y me empuja a continuar sin ella, era esa bonita sonrisa que empezaba a brillar de nuevo.

 ***Cuatro meses después***

Otoño había regresado, las hojas caían al suelo y la brisa calaba en los huesos. Tenía casi un mes sin hablar con Isabella, no habíamos decidido dejar de comunicarnos, simplemente dejamos de vernos después de que termine la preparatoria, era difícil coincidir cuando pasaba mis días enteros en el bar y ella en clases, sin embargo, esa tarde me acerqué a su casa porque tenía algo importante que decirle, había una posibilidad de que ella no tuviera interés en ello, pero necesitaba despedirme de ella antes de seguir adelante.

Unos minutos después de tocar a su puerta, apareció frente a mí con una mirada sorprendida, estaba preciosa, sus ojos no estaban nublados por lágrimas y no había grandes ojeras bajo ellos tampoco, había recuperado el brillo en su piel y su cabello caía de manera encantadora sobre sus hombros, cada día estaba más cerca de ser la chica feliz y positiva que brincaba por todas partes. Mi corazón se rompió un poco más solo por encontrarme con su bonita sonrisa.

―Edward, hola. ―por la forma en que se deformo su rostro intentando no mostrarse tan sorprendida, supe que no era la persona más feliz de verme, sonreí a medias y ella cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

―Hola. ―murmuré y señalé los escalones frente a la casa, ella asintió y nos sentamos ahí en completo silencio.

― ¿Cómo has estado? ― ¿cómo después de amarnos tan intensamente nuestra relación había caído en patéticas preguntas que le hacías a un desconocido?

―Bien. ―mentí. ― ¿Y tú? ―nuestros cuerpos estaban en cada extremo del escalón, evitando tocarse a toda costa, era desgarrador amarla de esa manera y apreciar de cerca el precipicio entre los dos.

―Mejor. ―susurró de vuelta con ese tono de no tener nada más que decir, suspiré y saqué las manos de mi chaqueta colocándolas sobre mis rodillas. ―Escuché que te va bien en el bar.

―Es de eso que quería hablarte. ―giró su bonito rostro para mirarme y por más que quería mirarla de nuevo, no lo hice. ―Sam, uno de los chicos del bar, tiene un amigo en Las Vegas que abrió un bar hace unos meses y le ha ido bastante bien. Le ofreció trabajo y Sam me consiguió algo allá. Se abrió un puesto y ninguno de los chicos puede ir ahora, así que decidí tomarlo. ―murmuré tan firme y serio como me fue posible, sentí su cuerpo tensarse a mi lado, aun así, no la mire, no podía permitirme hacerlo cuando deseaba tanto que me pidiera me quedara.

― ¿Te vas? ―preguntó en un susurró demasiado bajo y asentí mirando la calle vacía frente a nosotros. ―Pero ¿qué hay con la Universidad? ¿Y tus padres? ―continuó con la voz algo más alta y fruncí los labios.

―Me pagaran mejor allá y eso ayudará con los planes de ir a la Universidad. ―expliqué con el mismo tono de voz, no quería flaquear ahora. ―Esme y Carlisle estarán bien. Será incluso mejor si me voy, ahora mismo vivir en esa casa es desgastante y doloroso. Probablemente ellos se alegren de no tener tanta tensión en la casa. ―bromeé, aunque cuando se lo había dicho a Esme no había parecido muy feliz y Carlisle se había limitado a guardar silencio. ―Vine, porque quería despedirme.

― ¿Cuándo te irás? ―preguntó con un tono más suave y por un segundo creí que no quería que lo hiciera, pero quizás dejar de verme por un tiempo le haría bien, a ambos nos vendría bien, la próxima vez no dolería tanto vernos a los ojos.

―En una semana. ―respondí y por un largo rato miramos cualquier otra cosa y permanecimos en silencio.

―Si te vas, nunca podrás arreglar las cosas con tus padres. ―susurró, sonreí de mala gana y suspiré.

―No hay nada que arreglar, Bella. ―finalmente caí en la tentación de observarla, quería ver si sus ojos aun podían delatarla ante mí. ―Así como no hay nada que me mantenga en este pueblo. ―había tristeza en sus ojos, pero no podía decidir si era la que siempre tenía cuando nos encontrábamos o si era por mi partida. ―Ya no puedo confiar en ellos y no me siento cómodo a su alrededor, he dejado de sentirme yo mismo aquí, no soy el Edward que mis padres creían que era, tampoco soy el Edward que tú conocías, por más que intento reencontrarme, siento que aquí no podré hacerlo. Porque todo lo que me definía, ya no está.

―No puedes solo alejarte de ellos, son tus padres. ¿Sabes lo que daría por tener a mi madre aquí? Y tú piensas sacarlos de tu vida, solo porque estás molesto con ellos. ―bufé cansado.

―No lo entiendes…

― ¡Claro que lo entiendo!, estás siendo un maldito inmaduro y quieres huir de todo como si pudieras borrar el pasado simplemente con irte. ―exclamó molesta.

―Tú no puedes perdonarme por lo que dije cuando me enteré de tu embarazo. ―respondí algo frustrado y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. ―Te lastimé, porque confiabas en mí, creías que iba a estar para ti de alguna manera, incluso si estaba con Emma, pero fui un jodido idiota y ahora no puedes ni mirarme a la cara sin sentirte herida. ―antes de que pudiera responder la corté y continué. ―Pues es así como me siento cuando estoy con ellos, cuando los necesitaba me dieron la espalda y ahora no quiero tenerlos cerca.

―Si te perdono podrías…

― ¡No! ―la sola idea de que quisiera perdonarme solo por ellos dolió más que su lejanía, yo no quería un perdón de lástima o una muerta de amor falsa, me levanté del escalón y ella lo hizo también, me giré para mirarla a la cara y vi un montón de emociones corriendo por su rostro. ―No vas a perdonarme por ellos, ni vas a darme nada solo para hacerme feliz. No lo quiero si es así.

― ¡¿Porqué no?! ―exclamó molesta y mirándome desesperada. ―Ellos son como mi familia también y me duele verlos hundirse en la tristeza por haber cometido un error. Si puedo hacer algo para ayudarl…

―Escucha lo que estás diciendo, Isabella. ―murmuré interrumpiéndola. ―Ya no me amas y eso está bien, no puedes perdonar el daño que causé y lo aceptó, no vine aquí esperando causarte lastima para que volvieras a mi lado. Pero no te voy a permitir que me des las migajas de algo que ya no está, solo para reparar el corazón de otras personas. Porque yo todavía te amo como un jodido imbécil y me destroza cada día lejos de ti, pero prefiero esto a saber que estás conmigo por lastima.

―No es lástima. ―murmuró dando un paso hacia delante y dio uno hacia atrás.

― ¿Entonces cómo llamas a ese maldito ofrecimiento? ―pregunté molesto y sintiéndome dolido por sus palabras. ―Si eres capaz de decirme que me amas, me quedaré aquí. Pero si no, necesito irme para olvidarte y poder seguir sin ti. Porque si me quedo y te veo seguir con tu vida, me voy a hundir en mi propia miseria. Y sí, soy un maldito egoísta por pedirte esto, pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

Un largo silencio se produjo y la esperanza de que ella lo dijera se derrumbo en el momento que miré sus ojos, cerré los ojos con fuerza y me acerqué para dejar un beso sobre su frente.

―Te amo, Isabella. ―era la última vez que lo diría y necesitaba que ella lo supiera, me alejé de nuevo y me fui de ahí, no sabía porque seguía esperando que ella lo gritara, incluso que apareciera en el aeropuerto o en mi casa antes de salir, cuando era obvio que no pasaría.

Una semana después, partí rumbo a Nevada, con el propósito de dejar el último año de mi vida en el pasado.

 ***Seis años después***

 _ **Bella POV**_

Acababa de pasar el examen para entrar a medicina, así que había aceptado salir junto a las chicas por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los últimos cinco años había ocupado todo mi tiempo en terminar el pre medico y finalmente tenía todo para ingresar a la escuela de medicina, después había estado meses estudiando para el examen para ingresar a la facultad, en ese tiempo apenas había tenido oportunidad de encontrarme con ellas, así que ahora, con el reciente compromiso de Kate, se había dado el momento perfecto para estar todas juntos de nuevo.

Kate quería una despedida de soltera por todo lo alto, con una gran fiesta en Las Vegas y todas las chicas perdiendo el control en la pista de baile, así que ese fin de semana nos encontramos todas en un modesto hotel en Nevada para cumplir sus deseos, después de cambiarnos bajamos al casino y jugamos en las cartas, perdimos unos cuantos cientos de dólares y decidimos que era suficiente, así que nos dirigimos a un bar que nos recomendaron en la recepción.

Era un lugar extravagante y la fila era una completa locura, estuvimos casi una hora ahí antes de que pudiéramos entrar, pero valió la pena, el ambiente era divertido, buena música, buenos lugares y bebidas exuberantes, después de dos horas podía decir que estaba algo tomada y que el resto del grupo no estaba en mejores condiciones. Estábamos en medio de la gente bailando una extraña canción demasiado atrevida, Kate y Tanya estaban sobre unas mesas y Ángela se reía a carcajadas mientras bebía de una copa llena de colores, Charlotte cantaba a todo pulmón, por suerte el ruido era ensordecedor y aplacaban sus gritos.

Entre empujones terminé perdida y alejada de mi grupo, Kate alzó la mano desde la mesa para que pudiera verlas, pero mientras más intentaba abrirme espacio, más me costaba moverme y estaba perdiendo esperanzas de regresar antes de que la noche terminara. Empuje a unas personas y sentí la mano de alguien sobre mi trasero, con el alcohol en la sangre y una exagerada reacción que sentí en cámara lenta, me giré y le propine un puñetazo al idiota que estaba tocándome.

― ¡Maldita zorra! ―exclamó el cerdo que estaba buscando que terminara de partirle la cara ahí mismo, dio dos pasos hacia mí y por un momento el valor me abandono, él medía fácilmente medio metro más que yo y dudaba que entre las personas ebrias a nuestro alrededor alguien notara si ese idiota me golpeaba.

―No te recomiendo que la toques. ―esa voz la habría reconocido incluso en medio de un oscuro desierto. Mi cuerpo entero se erizo al sentir su cuerpo detrás de mí y su aliento acariciando mi cuello.

― ¿Quién va a detenerme? ―al parecer el idiota frente a mí no estaba solo y el alcohol le estaba dando más valor del necesario.

―Sácalos. ―detrás de nosotros salieron dos hombres enormes con trajes parecidos a los que usaba el hombre de la entrada, me giré lentamente para encontrarme con esos intensos ojos verdes que había soñado más de una vez en los últimos años. ―Hola, Isabella. ―exclamó con una media sonrisa y pude jurar que mi corazón se detuvo una milésima de segundo.

―Edward. ―murmuré con un suspiro inevitable y sonreí de vuelta. ―Tenía demasiado tiempo sin ver esa mirada. ―añadí refiriéndome a esa jodida mirada que solía volverme loca en mi adolescencia, la que sin decir palabra gritaba "voy a partirte la cara si la tocas", llámenme loca, pero seguía siendo igual de sexy que años atrás.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que habíamos estado frente a frente y la última vez había sido la peor ruptura posible, con sentimientos a flor de piel y ojos llorosos. Recordaba las semanas después de esa dolorosa despedida, había sido más difícil de lo que esperaba dejarlo ir, incluso cerca del baile de graduación había tenido la esperanza de verlo llegar por mí, sabía que lo mejor era estar separados, que nos estábamos haciendo daños al tener una relación insana, pero costaba aceptar eso cuando tenía solo dieciocho años.

Después de irme a la Universidad pensé que no volveríamos a encontrarnos, que sería ese amor de adolescencia que dejabas en el pasado como un recuerdo fugas, algo intenso que te había calado en los huesos y que habías tenido que dejar ir, pero ahora frente a él me preguntaba si alguna vez dejabas de amar a tu primer amor.

Porque todo mi cuerpo temblaba por el simple hecho de tenerlo a unos centímetros de mí, por Dios, ni siquiera estaba tocándome y yo sentía las piernas como gelatina, la voz ronca y las mejillas sonrojadas, podía culpar al alcohol, pero que sentido tenía mentirme a mí misma.

Llevaba un traje completamente negro, su habitual cabello cobrizo despeinado y lo sentí incluso más alto que antes. Edward Cullen era la viva imagen de una fantasía erótica y el recuerdo de nuestras noches juntos me hizo sonrojar aún más, preguntándome internamente si habría cambiado, si ahora era un Dios del sexo… quizás si había bebido demasiado.

―Anda, te llevaré con tus amigas. ―susurró inclinándose contra mi oído y erizando mi piel en esa área, tragué en seco y asentí. Se abrió paso entre las personas y regresamos a donde Kate y Tanya bailaban sobre una mesa, ninguna de ellas pudo evitar reconocer a Edward y por supuesto se ganó un montón de miradas curiosas. ―Listo, ahora debo irme. ―sentí un golpe en el estómago, no podía irse solo así, teníamos más de media década sin vernos, merecía más que dos minutos de su tiempo.

― ¡Estaremos aquí toda la semana, Cullen! ―miré a Tanya que había no solo llamado la atención de Edward, sino también la de varios chicos que gritaron sonrientes alrededor de la mesa. Edward sonrió de lado antes de darme una última mirada y sonreí avergonzada despidiéndome de él con un asentimiento. Mataría a Tanya cuando bajara de esa mesa.

La mañana siguiente fue una bofetada en el rostro, con un jodida dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con matarme, maquillaje corrido y mis pies morían por atención después de horas en tacones. Bajamos a desayunar cerca de medio día y planeamos un tranquilo día de spa antes de volver a salir, estaba tomando café y comiendo algo de fruta cuando Kate me miró con esa sonrisa descarada que guardaba para momentos únicos.

― ¿No vimos a Edward anoche? ―preguntó logrando que el resto del grupo me mirara con sonrisas cómplices.

―Oh cierto, perdimos a Isabella unos minutos y luego volvió con Cullen remasterizado. ―fruncí el ceño y Tanya miro su copa de lo que creía era jugo de naranja. ―Quizás no debería beber mimosas en el desayuno. ―nos reímos por lo bajo y ella agito la cabeza antes de mirarme de nuevo. ―Aunque se ha puesto jodidamente bueno.

―Con ese traje negro y sonrisa perversa, creo que tuve un sueño húmedo con él anoche. ―miré a Charlotte sorprendida por semejante comentario y las otras asintieron como si comprendieran de lo que hablaba.

―Si ya no piensas volver con él nunca ¿podemos sacarlo de la regla no escrita de no acostarse con el ex de una amiga? ―preguntó Tanya sonriente, lo que me hizo fulminarla con la mirada.

―Oh por favor, me vendría bien una noche de salvaje sexo con un desconocido. ―exclamó Charlotte con un suspiro exagerado, tenía la boca abierta, de todo lo que podían hablar sobre Edward, eso no era lo que esperaba.

―Nadie se va a acostar con Edward. ―murmuré algo molesta y todas rompieron en carcajadas, puse los ojos en blanco, debí saber a donde iba esto.

―De acuerdo, fue suficiente. ―exclamó Kate conteniendo las risas y suspirando pesadamente, se recargo en el respaldo de su silla y las miradas volvieron a concentrarse en mí. ―No puedes decirnos que no pensaste que se veía genial, estabas a punto de tener babear cuando se fue. ―murmuró sonriente.

―Siempre ha sido atractivo.

―Y tú llevas dos años sin sexo. ―abrí los ojos como platos cuando Ángela dijo eso y todas abrieron la boca como si se tratara de un pecado capital. Angie me miró con culpabilidad y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

―Isabella Swan. ―exclamó Charlotte impactada.

―De acuerdo, estaba ocupada con la Universidad, eso es todo.

―Bien, dejemos ese tema para otro día, ahora lo importante es ¿qué harás respecto a Edward? ―preguntó Kate bajando un poco el tono de la conversación y fruncí el ceño.

― ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? Tenemos años sin vernos y cada uno siguió con su vida. ―respondí en el mismo tono de voz. ―No hay nada que hacer.

―Bella, creo que hablo por todas cuando digo que deberías al menos hablar con él. La última vez terminaron muy mal y por la forma en que se miraban anoche, me es difícil creer que se olvidaron mutuamente. ―murmuró Tanya y negué de inmediato. No iba a abrir esa puerta de nuevo.

―No importa, él lo dijo hace años, estar juntos nos hace daño y si voy a buscarlo solo voy a traer todo el dolor del pasado a mi vida de nuevo. ―susurré negando suavemente, no podía ni pensar en el pasado sin que un nudo se formara en mi vientre y aunque una gran parte de mí deseaba volver a verlo, sabía que no era correcto para ninguno de los dos.

―Bella, ese dolor va a seguir ahí siempre si te niegas a enfrentarlo, lo escondiste en lo profundo el día que se fue, haces como que nunca sucedió lo del bebé y finges que Edward no fue parte de tu vida, pero todas hemos escuchado las razones por las que terminas con esos chicos, siempre terminas describiendo a Edward. ―fruncí el ceño y me encontré con cuatro cabezas asintiendo.

―Demasiado gentil, muy cursi, prefiere darme la razón a discutir el problema, es demasiado suave cuando tenemos relaciones… y puedo seguir el resto del día, cariño. ―la voz casi maternal de Kate me hizo cuestionar cada relación que había tenido en los últimos años, siempre encontraba algún defecto y me decía que era solo porque no había encontrado al indicado, pero nunca note que estuviera descartando personas por el simple hecho de no parecerse lo suficientemente a Edward.

―No decimos que vuelvas con él, pero ahora que los sentimientos no están tan recientes y han tenido tiempo para pensar las cosas, podrían limpiar las heridas y perdonarse. ―concluyó Angie y en menos de cinco minutos el viaje de diversión se convirtió en un encuentro con el pasado.

Unas horas más tarde marque su viejo número, no tenía otra forma de encontrarlo y no podía ir de bar en bar buscándolo, me sorprendió escuchar su voz, no esperaba que aun tuviera ese teléfono.

―Hola. ―exclamó después de tres timbrazos, suspiré pesadamente y me llené de valor.

―Hola, Edward. ―por el silencio al otro lado supuse que me reconoció.

―Bella. ―fue su única respuesta, suponía que no había una forma fácil de entablar una conversación con un viejo amor de preparatoria que había terminado tan mal.

―Quería saber si sigues en Las Vegas. ―murmuré poniéndome de pie y caminando por la habitación.

―Claro ¿Por qué? ―mordí mi labio y lo solté para poder responder.

― ¿Podemos vernos? ―pregunté directamente y sin rodeos, si esta conversación duraba más, perdería el valor que me había costado tanto armar. Un largo silencio después escuche un suspiro.

―Claro. ―nos encontraríamos en el restaurante de mi hotel por la noche, les conté a las chicas sobre mis planes y todas estuvieron de acuerdo, se ofrecieron a esperar por mí en las habitaciones, pero me negué, era el fin de semana de Kate y debería divertirse, no estar esperando en el cuarto a que resolviera mis problemas de adolescente.

Elegí un vestido ligero color beige con estrellas de colores a lo largo de éste, unos tacones del mismo color y el cabello suelto. Cuando llegué al restaurante pregunté por él, por suerte ya estaba ahí y no tenía mucho esperando. Ordenamos un par de copas de vino blanco y pedimos algo de tiempo para ordenar la comida.

Las cartas se quedaron a un lado y nos miramos en completo silencio por lo que se sintió como una eternidad.

―Estás preciosa. ―susurró con su voz más ronca de lo que recordaba.

―Tú también te vez muy bien. ―respondí jugueteando con mi copa.

―Quiero preguntarte que has hecho en estos años, pero apuesto que no me citaste para hablar de eso. ―murmuró con cierta seriedad.

―Supongo que no. ―respondí por lo bajo, suspiré y levanté la mirada hasta encontrarme con esos intensos ojos verdes de nuevo. ―Quiero hablar de lo que sucedió antes de que te fueras.

―Creí que habíamos dejado en clara esa historia. ―respondió algo irónico, por un segundo quise levantarme e irme de ahí, pero esa no era yo, yo podía pelear con Edward si era necesario y no me doblaba a llorar cuando era un perfecto idiota, le decía cuando lo era.

―Pues no es así. ―respondí con firmeza, él me miró curioso. ―Sé todo lo que paso, la loca de Emma colgada de tu brazo, tú siendo un perfecto idiota y yo dejándome arrastrar a un abismo como si no tuviera fuerza propia. ―añadí mirándolo a los ojos. ―También sé que te fuiste porque eras un inmaduro que no quería perdonar a sus padres.

― ¿Entonces me citaste para insultarme? ―preguntó sonriendo de lado. ―De ser así, debes saber que no me fui ellos, me fui porque no soportaba estar cerca de ti. Te amaba demasiado y no podía estar a tu lado sin hacerte daño. ―sabía esa parte también, solo había decidido dejarla fuera. ―Fui lo suficientemente maduro para terminar con esto antes de terminar odiándonos.

―Te odie aun más por irte. ―respondí honesta y él puso los ojos en blanco.

―Pudiste pedirme que me quedara. ―murmuró en el mismo tono.

―Te pedí que lo hicieras.

―No, me diste la maravillosa oferta de perdonarme si yo perdonaba a Carlisle y Esme. ―respondió con irritación. ―Si hubieras dicho que necesitaba en ese momento, me habría quedado sin importarme nada.

― ¿Qué? ¿Debía mentirte y decir que te amaba? ―tan pronto las palabras salieron de mi boca su cuerpo entero se tensó y me arrepentí.

―No entiendo esta reunión tanto tiempo después. Si no me amabas entonces, mucho menos lo harás ahora. ―murmuró ahora realmente resentido.

―No quise decir eso. ―expliqué, pero él no cambio su rostro.

―Todo esto fue una mala idea, pero si quieres que seamos honestos, esperaba que olvidaras que me viste. No pensaba verte de nuevo, mucho menos buscarte. ―murmuró con un tono hiriente, pero en sus ojos podía ver que estaba dolido por mis palabras. ―Si esto era todo…

―Edward, no me refería a que no te amara, pero no estaba lista para perdonarte o para decirlo de nuevo. Me dolía verte y cada que hablábamos tus palabras sobre el bebé retumbaban en mi cabeza, cuando dijiste que te irías fue incluso más doloroso, porque me aferraba a la idea de que tarde o temprano todo se arreglaría, que estaríamos juntos cuando las heridas terminaran de cerrar, pero me di cuenta de que no era la única que estaba sufriendo cuando me pediste que te dijera que te amaba. Me lo habías dicho y yo decidí olvidarlo porque era más fácil, pero cuando me miraste desesperado por escuchar algo que se negaba a salir de mí, entendí que debía dejarte ir.

Su mirada se suavizo y detuvo sus intenciones de irse, nos quedamos en silencio, estiró su brazo y tomo mi mano sobre la mesa, haciendo círculos sobre ésta con su pulgar.

―Yo también lo creía. ―susurró mirando nuestro agarré y un nudo se formo en mi vientre. ―Pensaba que todo sería un mal recuerdo y podríamos estar juntos otra vez. Fue muy duro aceptar que eso no iba a suceder. Por eso decidí irme, creí que estando lejos sería más sencillo dejar de amarte y seguir con mi vida.

― ¿Lo fue? ―pregunté con el mismo tono y buscando su mirada. Porque para mí había sido la cosa más difícil de hacer.

―No. ―respondió con honestidad, levantando su mirada hasta encontrar la mía. Las suaves notas de un piano llenaron la habitación y por segundo creí que éramos solo nosotros en la sala de Charlie, sentados en cada extremo del sillón, con nuestras piernas colgando por la orilla, esperando a que mi padre llevara palomitas para nosotros. ―Cada noche soñaba con nosotros recostados en la parte trasera de la camioneta mirando el cielo estrellado en Forks, me destrozaba imaginarte con alguien más, quería regresar y rogarte que me aceptaras de nuevo. ―una silenciosa lágrima recorrió mi mejilla y él la atrapo de inmediato.

―Hay días en que desearía que lo hubieras hecho. ―susurré y él bajo la mirada.

Cenamos en un agotador silencio y más tarde me invito a bailar junto a las otras parejas del lugar, la música del piano se sentía desgarradora, quizás porque era el final, porque ambos sabíamos que sería la última vez. La pieza terminó y él se alejo un poco, tomo mi barbilla para levantar mi rostro y me dedico una sincera sonrisa, no habíamos estado juntos por mucho tiempo, pero se sentía como si estuviéramos terminando por primera vez, dejo un beso en la comisura de mis labios cerré los ojos dejando escapar un par de lágrimas, enredé mis brazos a su cuello y sellé nuestros labios con un beso real. Sus brazos me sostuvieron unos centímetros sobre el suelo y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que pudiéramos quedarnos así para siempre.

Subimos a mi habitación y en medio de la oscuridad la ropa cayó lentamente al suelo, nuestros labios encontraron su propio camino, sus manos recorrieron mi piel como antes, con delicadeza dejo mi cuerpo sobre la cama y me miró a los ojos con tantos sentimientos en ellos que me costó no romper en llanto ahí mismo.

―Te amo, Isabella. ―susurró con inmensa devoción. ―Te amaré el resto de mis días. ―proclamó con vehemencia.

―Te amo, Edward. ―admití con la misma emoción que él lo había hecho. ―Y te amaré por el resto de mis días.

Era desgarrador que una promesa tan hermosa significara el final de lo nuestro, porque quería quedarme ahí a su lado, enredarme en su cuerpo cada noche y besarlo hasta que se me acabaran los labios. Mi amado Edward, mi primer y único amor. Desearía que nadie se hubiera interpuesto entre nosotros, quizás ahora hablaríamos de una boda y no una separación.

― ¿Crees que nos habríamos casado? ―pregunté con una sonrisa más triste de lo que quería, recordando aquella conversación tantos años atrás.

―Habría puesto un anillo en tu mano sin pensarlo. ―respondió quitando un mechón de mi rostro.

―Y tendríamos un montón de bebes.

―Cinco. ―respondió tomando mi mano con la suya y dejando un beso sobre ella.

― ¿Qué haríamos con cinco niños? ―pregunté con mi corazón acelerado mirando sus bonitos ojos verdes.

―Tres entonces. ―susurró sonriendo de lado, él lo recordaba tanto como yo.

―Quizás dos. ―respondí tocando su rostro con delicadeza.

―Te he extrañado tanto, mi Bella. ―asentí en señal de que yo también lo había extrañado demasiado. ― ¿Has logrado perdonar mis errores?

―Lo hice hace tiempo. ―respondí con sinceridad.

―Entonces ¿qué nos impide estar juntos? ―pregunto recostando su cabeza sobre mi pecho, acaricié su cabello y suspiré.

―No lo sé, el tiempo, la distancia…Tú tienes una vida aquí y yo tengo una vida en Boston, ya no somos los mismos niños que hacían planes sin saber que les deparaba el destino.

―Podríamos dejar de vernos medio siglo, pero cuando volvamos a encontrarnos seguiremos siendo los mismo chicos que se amaban como idiotas y follaban a escondidas de tu padre. ―respondió con solemnidad y no pude evitar reírme, era algo que habría dicho el Edward que conocía, una frase muy propia de él. ―Estoy dispuesto a seguirte al mismo infierno, Isabella. Nada de lo que hay aquí significa tanto para mí, como tú.

―Solo tú podrías incluir palabras como idiotas, follamos e infierno en una frase tan cursi, Edward Cullen. ―respondí con mis dedos enredados en su cabello. ―No puedo pedirte que abandones todo por mí.

― ¿Me imaginas viviendo en Las Vegas cuando sea un tipo ochenta? ―preguntó acariciando mi cadera con sus dedos.

―Me cuesta imaginarte aquí por más de un día. ―admití, a pesar de lo mucho que Edward disfrutaba las fiestas en el pasado, siempre prefería aquellas tranquilas donde podía beber una cerveza y charlar con sus amigos, los sitios ruidosos y descontrolados lo ponían de mal humor. ―Aun me sorprende que duraras tanto tiempo en el bar.

―Ayudo a pagarme la carrera sin pedirle nada a mis padres. ―respondió con simpleza.

― ¿Has hablado con ellos en estos años?

―Dos llamadas al año para confirmar que sigo vivo. ―murmuró sin mostrar emoción en su voz.

―Si yo te he perdonado, ¿cómo es que tú no puedes perdonarlos a ellos? ―pregunté esperando que ignorara la pregunta o decidiera zanjar el tema de una vez.

―Los he perdonado, cariño. ―susurró sin atisbo de amargura. ―Pero al igual que tú y yo, hay algo que me impide estar a su lado.

―Quizás necesitas una conversación con ellos, algo de verdad y no una llamada de cinco minutos confirmando que vives. ―murmuré segura de ello. ―Cómo tú y yo, si hubiera decidido no llamarte, no estarías aquí, ni habría un mundo de posibilidades frente a nosotros. Ahora podemos decidir si irás a Boston a hacerme el amor en mi diminuto apartamento o si vendré aquí a que follemos sobre la barra del bar de tu amigo. ―respondí y ahora él sonrió dejando un beso sobre mi pecho antes de levantar la mirada.

―Podemos hacer ambas cosas. ―sonreí y él me beso profundamente, subiendo por completo a mi cuerpo y sosteniendo su peso sobre sus brazos, enredé mis piernas a su cuerpo y mordí su labio inferior.

Esa noche no importó más el pasado, ni el futuro, éramos solo nosotros dos entregándonos en cuerpo y alma una vez más.

 **Epilogo**

 ***Cinco años después***

La vida no había sido sencilla después de aquella noche, unos días después había tenido que volver a Boston para prepararme para entrar a la facultad y él se había quedado en Las Vegas, Edward había terminado la carrera un año antes de encontrarnos, no había ido a la Universidad de sus sueños, pero estaba feliz con su carrera, durante esos años había trabajado en casi todos los puestos del bar al igual que su amigo Sam, cuando comenzó a hacer sus practicas entró al área administrativa del bar, llevaba las cuentas y se encargaba del almacén, al graduarse el dueño del bar le ofreció un puesto fijo como contador del bar y gerente del mismo. Antes de despedirme él cumplió su palabra y terminamos teniendo relaciones sobre la barra del bar, por supuesto que fue antes de que abrieran y de que el personal llegara, luego tuvimos que salir a escondidas por la puerta de atrás, pero debía admitir que había pasado un tiempo desde que me había dejado llevar por mis impulsos.

Por unos meses nuestro contacto se limito a llamadas y mensajes, él estaba terminando unos detalles en el bar y había terminado su contrato para poder venir a Boston, mientras tanto yo había iniciado clases en la facultad de medicina de Harvard, lo estaba disfrutando, con las desveladas y estrés al máximo, era sumamente satisfactorio.

Nos encontramos de nuevo siete meses después en la boda de Kate que había decidido celebrar en Forks, tuve que obligarlo a visitar a sus padres antes de partir a Boston, no había sido la plática más conmovedora, pero Esme agradecía volver a verlo. Por lo siguientes meses vivimos en mi diminuto apartamento, no era la gran cosa, pero era perfecto para nosotros, representaba un nuevo inicio con un viejo plan.

Consiguió un empleo en una empresa nuevo en el centro y mientras tanto yo me dedicaba cien porciento a mi carrera, los días eran ajetreados y era difícil evitar una discusión cuando ambos estábamos estresados, pero nunca llegaron a más, nos tomábamos una noche a la semana para cenar juntos y los fines de semana que teníamos libres no había forma de sacarnos de la habitación.

Dos años después de que Edward entrara a la empresa, el negocio floreció en cuestión de semanas por un inesperado promotor, mi cobrizo decía que es chico era un viejo conocido y que sin saberlo había empujado su carrera a la cima, no entendía muy bien de que hablaba, pero lo apoyaba y esa noche festejamos con una botella de champaña.

En ese tiempo habíamos visitado Forks un par de veces, no podíamos pasar ahí todas las vacaciones del año porque a veces me resultaba imposible tener días libres en la facultad y Edward tenía mucho trabajo, pero cuando lográbamos juntar unos cuantos días íbamos al pueblo, mi padre aun tenía problemas con nuestra relación, tenía sus dudas y lo comprendía, teníamos un breve acuerdo en que mientras Ed me hiciera feliz, él no interferiría. Esme y Carlisle estaban felices de tener a su hijo de vuelta en sus vidas, no estaba siendo fácil porque Edward era un cabeza dura y se las ponía difícil cuando intentaban preguntar por su vida, pero sabía que él también los extrañaba, incluso si intentaba hacerse el fuerte, podía verlo suspirar cuando Esme lo abrazaba al llegar.

El año anterior a mi graduación logramos comprar un apartamento en un mejor lugar y con más espacio, tenía una vista preciosa de la ciudad y se sentía maravilloso que el lugar fuera nuestro. Solo teníamos un sofá en la sala, unos cuantos muebles en la habitación y unos cuantos adornos en la casa, como fotos y regalos de nuestros padres. Tuvimos que ajustar nuestro presupuesto los siguientes meses para mantenernos a flote, pero valió la pena.

La noche de mi graduación fuimos a cenar a un bonito lugar en la ciudad, junto a nuestros padres y las chicas que se habían hecho un tiempo para festejar con nosotros, Jake también había logrado llegar y me sorprendió ver a Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rose ahí también, no sabía que él los había invitado, pero salté de alegría al reencontrarme con mi vieja pareja de baile.

Después de la cena y antes del postre el hizo un brindis maravilloso donde me felicitaba por terminar la primera etapa de un largo camino y finalmente hizo la pregunta que había deseado escuchar desde que tenía seis años y me obsesione con él.

―Isabella Swan, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? ―sonreí emocionada y los suspiros de nuestros amigos desaparecieron porque en ese instante solo me importaba él. Asentí como loca y él sonrió poniendo el anillo en mi dedo. Se levantó y me colgué de su cuello mientras él me rodeaba con sus brazos.

Nos casamos al año siguiente en un pequeña boda en Boston y tuvimos una rápida luna de miel en París cortesía de Carlisle y Esme, teníamos planeado tener una más larga cuando terminara la especialidad en pediatría, aun así, esa semana en París fue romántica, dulce y encantadora.

Justo al terminar mis estudios decidí realizar la operación para reparar mi útero, había leído al respecto y sabía que era una opción segura si se realizaba en buenas manos, investigué entre algunos colegas y encontré una excelente doctora que acepto llevar mi caso. Después del procedimiento estuve unas semanas en cama, para descansar y reponerme, la doctora lo sugirió por mi tipo de trabajo.

Pasaron meses antes de que pudiéramos intentar quedar embarazos, no era del todo necesario, pero preferimos esperar por nuestros antecedentes, finalmente cerca de mi cumpleaños numero treintaiuno la prueba dio positiva y a diferencia del pasado, los sentimientos no fueron complicados, no había dudas ni miedos, solo nosotros disfrutando de nuestro momento. Para los seis meses nos dieron la buena noticia de que sería un niño y por precaución decidí tomarme unos meses más de maternidad, Edward, Sue y las chicas creían que estaba exagerando, pero no podía evitar que el miedo se apoderara de mí cuando se trataba del bebé, quería estuviera seguro y protegido dentro de nuestra casa. Iba a cada cita con puntualidad acompañada de mi esposo y tenía todos los cuidados necesarios.

Un quince de enero llego a nosotros Anthony Cullen Swan. Mi precioso niño de ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

 _ **Edward POV**_

Tony cumpliría tres años pronto y Bella quería hacer una gran fiesta para él, así que había invitado a cada persona que conocía a una fiesta infantil, algo que encajaba perfectamente con su locura personal, por lo que Tony y yo tuvimos que recorrer toda la ciudad en busca de los adornos para la fiesta, dudaba que nuestro pequeño notara realmente que estaba ocurriendo y me vi tentado a comprar cualquiera adorno con algún personaje de caricatura, pero Bella tenía un tema elegido y si al final llegaba con algo diferente terminaría regresando a buscar lo que ella quería.

En el supermercado no encontramos nada, así que miré a Tony que se notaba tan cansado como yo de recorrer la ciudad entera.

― ¿Quieres ir a casa, enano? ―pregunté agachándome a su altura, estaba en esa etapa en que no quería ser cargado a menos que realmente lo necesitara y tampoco le gustaba mucho ser tratado como un bebé, así que debía mantener un ojo en él para que no saliera corriendo por los pasillos. Negó y señalo el pasillo brillante de juguetes, estaba seguro de que después de la fiesta tendría demasiados, pero era su cumpleaños así que acepté seguirlo hasta ahí.

Con sus pasos lentos y temblorosos reviso cada juguete del largo pasillo, me detuve en el área para bebés para elegir algo bueno para él, porque Bella me mataría si compraba un muñeco con pequeñas cosas que Tony pudiera meterse a la boca. Pero al bajar la mirada no lo vi, en menos de un segundo sentí que el pánico se apodero de mí y aceleré el paso buscando a mi pequeña, solo para encontrarlo sentado en el siguiente pasillo, ese lugar rosado del supermercado donde solo había Barbies estaba sentado en forma de indio mirando cada una con curiosidad, se levantó y solo entonces notó que estaba ahí.

―Papá, quiero esa. ―señalo con esa dulce voz que usaba para derretir a Bella, seguí lo que su manita señalaba, era una Barbie normal, no tenía nada de accesorios o cosas pequeñas que pudiera meterse a la boca, aunque quizás tendría que quitarle los zapatos en cuando llegáramos a casa.

―De acuerdo. ―murmuré tomando la dichosa Barbie y levanté a mi pequeño pues se veía cansado, no recordaba haber comprado alguna en mi niñez, ni siquiera podía recordar si Bella tenía de esas, pero si Tony quería una Barbie, tendría una Barbie.

Regresamos a casa sin los adornos, pues se quedo dormido apenas encendí la camioneta, lo llevé a su cuna y regresé a bajar algunas cosas que sí había comprado, dejé todo sobre la barra y me acerqué a mi esposa para dejar un beso en su cuello.

―No encontramos los adornos para la fiesta. ―murmuré soltándola para poder acomodar las cosas dentro de las alacenas. ―Puedo buscarlos mañana mientras Tony va a la guardería. ―añadí antes de girarme y verla con la Barbie en la mano mirándome con curiosidad.

― ¿De quién es la Barbie? ―preguntó con una sonrisa algo divertida.

―Tony la eligió. ―respondí sin entender su sonrisa. ―Supuse que mientras le quitáramos los zapatos, estaría bien.

―Eres una caja de sorpresas, Edward Cullen. ―susurró dejando la Barbie en la barra y acercándose a mí para rodear mi cuello con sus brazos, no estaba seguro de que estaba pasando, pero me gustaba a donde iba.

La fiesta fue un éxito, gran parte de nuestros amigos tenían niños pequeños cercanos a la edad de Tony, por lo que tuvo algunos amigos para jugar, se paso el día entero presumiendo su nueva adquisición, incluyendo mostrarle a Charlie la capa que le había puesto para que fuera una superheroína, el más cercano a su edad era el hijo de Emmett y Rose, era unos meses mayor, pero se llevaban bien, claro que el pequeño no entendía porque Tony estaba obsesionado con la muñeca, pero de alguna forma nuestro hijo lo convenció de que necesitaba una y Alex, el hijo de Emmett, le pidió que le comprará una también.

La muñeca fue olvidada momentáneamente cuando Sue y Charlie entregaron su regalo, era un columpió para niños pequeños, lo que por supuesto convirtió la fiesta en una locura con todos los niños gritando por subirse lo antes posible.

Terminamos agotados cuando todos los invitados se fueron y Tony se quedó dormido, servimos algo de vino y nos recostamos en el sofá para ver la terrible película favorita de Bella.

―Estoy muerta. ―susurró acurrucándose contra mi pecho. ―Me duele la espalda y las piernas, recuérdame contratar todo la próxima vez.

―Al menos es solo uno, imagina que tuviéramos la media decena que querías. ―exclamé estirando mis brazos por el cansancio.

―Aun podemos tenerla, solo deja que me recupere. ―exclamó sonriente y no pude evitar reírme, hasta que unas manitas se posaron en las piernas de Bella con esos inocentes ojos verdes asustados. ―Oh no. ―susurró mi preciosa castaña tomándolo en brazos.

― ¿Podemos ver otra película? Esa es muy fea. ―susurró enredándose al cuerpo de Bella, apagué el DVD y la televisión mientras Bella se levantaba.

―Debes dormir, amor.

―Pero ahora no puedo, hay pesadillas en mi cuarto. ―explicó, apagué la luz de la sala y los seguí rumbo a nuestra habitación.

―Tranquilo, enano. Dormirás con nosotros hasta que las pesadillas se vayan de tu cuarto. ―exclamé entrando al cuarto detrás de ellos.

* * *

 **Espero les guste**

 **Sé que está segunda parte se fue un poco más rápido, pero creo que igual tiene las respuestas necesarias.**

 **No volvimos a ver a Emma porque ella ya no formo parte de sus vidas.**

 **Espero haber resuelto sus dudas y que les haya gustado :)**

 **Gracias por leer**


End file.
